Dimensional Counterpoint!
by mpalmer89
Summary: When the Time Baby Army Create their own Bill Cipher Clone to defeat the original, Dipper Pines gets pulled into the middle of their War Zone to save his own dimension from being invaded!
1. Future Daughter, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 3214 AD.**

 **"The Nightmare Demon Named Bill Cipher is Recruiting Human Followers again!" The Time Baby Clone proclaimed in frustration.**

"The Historical Integrity of Gravity Falls is becoming unstable!" Blendin Blandin screamed while working the Computer Console frantically.

 **"Isolate the Paradox Scanning Protocols for Gravity Falls and proceed carefully." The Time Baby Clone tells Blendin Blandin worriedly.**

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Stanford Pines frowned as the Dimensional Portal that Bill Cipher tricked him into building was opening by itself.

Patricia Pines fell out of the Triangle Shaped Dimensional Portal and it quickly closed itself down behind her.

"Well, at least she looks Human." Stanford Pines told himself while feeling hopeful that it was not some Shape Changing Monster.

"The First thing that I need is for the DNA Analysis to confirm if she is really Human or not." Stanford Pines tells himself while worriedly checking the Unconscious Two Year Old Girl for any injuries.


	2. Future Daughter, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Stanford Pines had no clue who Patricia Pines was since she fell out of the Triangle Shaped Dimensional Portal unexpectedly and left him to figure out who she was on his own.

The DNA Results confirmed that she was Human and Shared Stanford Pines own Family DNA much to his sudden bewilderment.

"She must be from an Alternate Reality of Gravity Falls or possibly the future. The Dimensional Portal overloaded itself and I can't send her home unconscious anyways." Stanford Pines tells himself while glancing around his Laboratory frantically trying to discover how to keep the Defenseless Two Year Old Child out of trouble when she wakes up.

"How do I even look after this Two Year Old Girl when I know nothing about her?" Stanford Pines asked himself thoughtfully.

"All I know about her is that we share the same Family DNA. I'm not ever sure what part of the Family Tree yet... who are your parents and how did you end up falling out of the Dimensional Portal in the first place?" Stanford Pines told himself in increasing levels of confusion.

"Maybe she has some identification in her Backpack... this Mystery Shack Map of Gravity Falls is dated 2010... 8 years in the future... however, that does not explain why she puts this much Junk Food inside her own Backpack unless the world is ending? This is all Unopened Soda Cans and several Leftover Bags of Potato Chips... not very nutritional choices and it also raises the question of how long you have been on your own if this is your only Food Supply." Stanford Pines decided in growing alarm.

"This 2 year old girl must have had someone else open the Dimensional Portal to send her into the past, the controls are too complicated for this to happen accidentally... the desperation needed to even consider disrupting history this way is disturbing by itself without wondering what motivation justified doing it in the first place." Stanford Pines Realized in horror.

"I must discover why she is here before she starts changing the history of Gravity Falls unknowingly!" Stanford Pines proclaimed panickingly towards the Sleeping Child in imagined terror.


	3. Future Daughter, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"Uncle Ford?" The Mystery Girl recognized him.

"How do you know who I am?" Stanford Pines asked bewildered.

"Well, I was born at the Mystery Shack after your twin brother named Stanley got killed by Bill Cipher and you were the one that sent me through the Dimensional Portal into the past in the first place." The Mystery Girl answers.

"Bill Cipher is going to kill my Twin Brother!" Stanford Pines screamed and all thoughts of protecting history no longer seemed important when his family was in danger.

"Tell me everything you know about Bill Cipher's Plans." Stanford Pines orders feeling upset by the bad news that he just got from the Future Girl already.

* * *

"Family Meeting!" Stanford Pines yelled into the Mystery Shack.

After Mabel and Dipper showed up, their Uncle Ford started talking.

"Two days ago, Dipper's Future Daughter came out of the Portal downstairs while I was dismantling it and she started warning me about Bill Cipher's Plans against us!" Stanford proclaimed while nervously looking around the room to make sure nobody was spying on them.

"I have a Future Daughter hiding inside the Mystery Shack?" Dipper demanded in shock.

"She is only 2 years old and I'm not sure how to explain her sudden appearance to the townsfolk of Gravity Falls if they discover her living here." Stanford admits worriedly.

"Why would we need to explain anything?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Child Services will grow suspicious once someone discovers that a 2 year old child is living at the Mystery Shack without anyone knowing how to contact her parents." Stanford Pines points out knowingly.


	4. Bill Cipher, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

The Mystery Shack was already protected from the Triangle Demon Named Bill Cipher because Mabel Pines got the Unicorn Hair they needed and logically it was the safest place to Hide Dipper's Future Daughter from the rest of Gravity Falls.

Stanford Pines was being paranoid enough just knowing that his Future Self had used his own Dimensional Portal for Time Travel and now he was doing Damage Control to keep Bill Cipher from learning about it.

Bill Cipher had Gravity Falls under surveillance alright and Patricia Pines was the only random element that he didn't know about because she stayed hidden inside the Mystery Shack away from his spying on the rest of the Gravity Falls Population.

* * *

Unfortunately, Patricia Pines was not the only Future Visitor to Gravity Falls that day.

Natalie Northwest quickly checked to see if she still had the Test Tube with the Time Baby Hair Sample inside her pocket and then proceeded towards the Northwest Mansion hopeful to change the future for the better.

The Evil Yellow Triangle Demon Named Bill Cipher frowned knowingly in sudden frustration.

"Now, this just will not do at all!" Bill Cipher proclaimed to himself while Watching Dimensional History Reshaping itself around him inside his Triangle Appearance.

The images stopped flashing before his Single Eye and Bill Cipher started searching through dimensions for someone to help him solve his new problem.

"This Natalie Northwest came from an Unknown Dimension where Dipper Gleeful and Gideon Pines are working together against the Southeast Family Invasion of Gravity Falls?" The Evil Bill Cipher asked himself in sudden confusion.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Reverse Mirror Reflection Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

The Gleeful Pines Family Alliance had United Gravity Falls against the Southeast Family Collaborators working with the Time Baby Clones from the future and both sides seemed to be holding their own against each other.

"I think that I see an opportunity here... Hey, Preston Southeast, how would you like to know how to make your own Time Machine to change the Stan Gleeful Twins into the Evil Overseers of Gravity Falls instead of the Soldiers of Gideon Pines working against you?" Bill Cipher asked while offering his hand to make the deal.


	5. Bill Cipher, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Reverse Mirror Reflection Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

The Gleeful Pines Family Alliance had United Gravity Falls against the Southeast Family Collaborators working with the Time Baby Clones from the future and both sides seemed to be holding their own against each other.

"I think that I see an opportunity here... Hey, Preston Southeast, how would you like to know how to make your own Time Machine to change the Stan Gleeful Twins into the Evil Overseers of Gravity Falls instead of the Soldiers of Gideon Pines working against you?" Bill Cipher asked while offering his hand to make the deal.

"You will not regret this, just show me the Gravity Falls History Books from your dimension and together we will reshape events to our own advantage." The Evil Bill Cipher says while smirking to himself knowingly.

"These Schematics are too complicated for quick comprehension... I need a Scientist." Preston Southeast decided after looking over the handwritten notes that the Evil Bill Cipher helped him create in amazement.

The Portal was the same design that the Evil Bill Cipher gave Stanford Pines and all Bill Cipher needed was to change some calculations to turn it into the Working Time Machine that he promised before waiting for the Human Followers to accept his leadership blindly in their increasing desperation.

* * *

Stanford Gleeful watched the Southeast Butlers Firing Crossbows into the Angry Mob that the Gravity Falls Townspeople had become in their continued outrage over the Time Baby Clones being created to Rampage Gravity Falls by the Power Hungry Southeast Family hidden inside their Large Mansion.

The whole problem was unavoidable, Stanley Gleeful became the New Gravity Falls Mayor and the Southeast Family created the Time Baby Clones to conquer the world on Stanley's First Day Running Gravity Falls while his Twin Brother ran the Mystery Shack for him.

The Gleeful Family had no choice besides defending themselves from the Armageddon trying to kill them and keep themselves hopeful that the people of Gravity Falls survived until their New Food Supplies appeared to support their Leadership Decisions against the Time Baby Clones terrorizing everyone inside Gravity Falls.


	6. Bill Cipher, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Reverse Mirror Reflection Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

The Portal had opened and the Bill Cipher Possessed Preston Southeast entered.

 **Location: Gravity Falls, Earth Year 1835 AD.**

The Bill Cipher Possessed Preston Southeast lost his balance immediately after his surroundings changed and he glanced around while he got back on his feet.

The Oregon Wilderness Surrounded Bill Cipher's Human Host and none of the Wild Animals are immune to his Mind Control Powers.

"An Instant Animal Army of the American Black Bears, the Coyotes, the Grey Wolves and the Raccoons all working together... Humanity will never know what hit them!" Bill Cipher proclaimed in sudden enjoyment knowing that Gravity Falls was defenseless against his improvised invasion forces.

* * *

Quentin Trembley frowned as Blendin Blandin warned him about an Evil Triangle Demon Named Bill Cipher coming after him and also gave him the date of the Landslide that would kill him if he didn't avoid it in advance.

"The Time Baby has plans for your survival, one day you will understand what I'm talking about and thank me for my help." Blendin Blandin told Quentin Trembley before using his Time Machine to take Quentin Trembley into the future.

"Welcome to the Time Baby Empire, this is the world that your leadership created and that is why getting yourself killed would be disastrous for everyone living here." Blendin Blandin told Quentin Trembley while they explored the Old Ruins of the Gravity Falls City together.

Quentin Trembley pointed questioningly at the Abandoned Mystery Shack Shopping Centers and the Large Castle outside of the Gravity Falls Ruins.

"The Castle Stronghold that you see in the distance belongs to the Rebellion, the Time Baby Empire is currently at war with them for reasons that happened before I was born." Blendin Blandin told Quentin Trembley while frowning to himself worriedly unsure how close they are wandering towards the fighting until a Flaming Arrow almost hit them.

"Run!" Blendin Blandin screamed as more Flaming Arrows Bombarded the Gravity Falls Ruins and forced them into hiding inside the nearest Abandoned Mystery Shack Shopping Center where Cloned Versions of both Wendy and Soos pointed their Identical Crossbows at them.

"We don't want Looters, this Shop is closed!" Wendy yelled at them.

"Wait, someone is still Shooting Flaming Arrows outside!" Quentin Trembley protested.

"Soos, watch them while I check what is going on outside." Wendy says reluctantly looking out the window.

"Soos, the Blind Eye Society People are trying to burn down the town again, get the two Trespassers into the basement quick!" Wendy yelled while everyone ran downstairs frantically.


	7. Bill Cipher, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: Reverse Mirror Reflection Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

Soos and Wendy lead the way into the Escape Tunnel.

Blendin Blandin glanced around after they ended up climbing out of the Escape Tunnel into the Gravity Falls Forest with Quentin Trembley following the group blindly into the Wilderness.

"See anything?" Wendy asked worriedly checking for Wild Animals.

"Giant Vampire Bat Monster in the trees over there!" Soos yelled while pointing into the darkness fearfully.

"Alright, everybody stay together!" Wendy proclaimed worried that her Crossbow would not be enough to protect everybody from being eaten.

Quentin Trembley, Blendin Blandin, Soos and Wendy huddled together inside the Dark Forest while watching a Helpless Deer being ambushed by the Giant Vampire Bat's Talons in the distance.

The Giant Vampire Bat was now eating the Dead Deer while everyone glanced at each other nervously backing away from the Killer Bat Monster ignoring them.

"Nobody move, it might still be following us." Wendy warned while glancing behind them feeling uneasy about the whole idea that something might be hunting them.

The Unnerving Silent Woodlands around them was extremely creepy at night and it got worse when you realize how dangerous the monsters living around the Gravity Falls Ruins really are without the Blind Eye Society hunting people down to brainwash them into their ranks whenever anyone decided to come out of hiding from fighting the Time Baby's Human Followers beforehand.

* * *

Someone decided to rebuild the Blind Eye Society to brainwash everyone into following their own orders and the Resistance Movement against the Time Baby Clones suddenly had two enemies hunting them instead of just one.

Distrust had forced the people of the Gravity Falls Ruins into looting each other for supplies and Constructing Underground Escape Tunnel Networks to avoid being captured by their enemies.

Soos pulled out his Handheld Radio and quickly reported their sighting of the Giant Vampire Bat hopeful that someone would offer to help them.

"Nobody has answered our Distress Call yet, anyone have any ideas?" Soos responded.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Quentin Trembley asked.

Soos handed over some Unopened Granola Bars to Quentin Trembley and Blendin Blandin before handing another one to Wendy who starts eating distractedly.

"Alright, I'm taking over the Guard Duty and Wendy is holding my Handheld Radio." Soos says while everyone takes cover behind some trees to avoid being seen.


	8. Bill Cipher, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

Soos and Wendy glanced up when the Wagon Trains appeared to rescue them in the morning.

"Thank you Pioneer Day for saving our lives!" Wendy proclaimed knowingly.

Quentin Trembley, Blendin Blandin, Soos and Wendy walk towards the Wagon Trains hopeful for a ride out of the Forest Wilderness.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Someone asks after they recognized her.

"I'm fine, the Stupid Blind Eye Society attacked my job while I was heading home." Wendy answers tiredly.

"Mayor Richard Pines has all the Lumberjack Families Rebuilding Gravity Falls to the east." The Wagon Train Families tell them.

* * *

"At least Rebuilding Gravity Falls has given my family something to do besides living in fear all the time." Wendy told Soos irritated that she just lost her Shopkeeper Job because of the Stupid Blind Eye Society.

"On the bright side, the Time Baby Followers don't know where we are living yet." Soos says trying to cheer everyone up.

Blendin Blandin frowned knowing that the Blind Eye Society was becoming a bigger threat to the Time Baby Clones than the Original Resistance Movement was currently capable of because Gravity Falls needed rebuilding to support their needs.

Quentin Trembley was keeping to himself while listening to everything happening around him in bewilderment.

Everyone was using their Pioneer Day Training to Start Farming Communities inside the New Gravity Falls Settlement being created without Electricity.

The Townspeople are starting over with the Outdated Wagon Trains that the Gravity Falls Mayors keep using for Emergency Evacuations because they lost all their Computer Technology fighting the Time Baby Followers years earlier.


	9. Bill Cipher, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

Quentin Trembley, Blendin Blandin, Soos and Wendy followed everyone into the New Gravity Falls Settlement feeling dumbfounded at the sight before them.

The whole place looked like an Old Wild West Town, the Gravity Falls Settlers are all using Butter Churns and Restarting Fur Trading Laws to make their own clothing because they lost contact with the rest of the Oregon State when the Time Baby Invaded the United States of America.

* * *

The Gravity Falls Time Paradoxes are becoming unstable with Bill Cipher changing the past and Quentin Trembley being pulled into the future before he gets named an American President to avoid Bill Cipher finding him.

Theoretically, Gravity Falls would continue to exist as long as Quentin Trembley survived to become the Unknown American President that helped create Gravity Falls inside the past before Bill Cipher changed history in the first place.

Blendin Blandin hoped that if Quentin Trembley Created Gravity Falls from the future, the Time Loop would stabilize the Time Paradoxes being caused by Bill Cipher inside the past or at least counteract the timeline disruptions happening inside the Gravity Falls History Books.

Ironically it was the Time Baby sending Blendin Blandin to help Quentin Trembley Create Gravity Falls that Bill Cipher never saw coming when Bill Cipher changed the past by Enslaving the American Government for himself.

* * *

Gravity Falls still existed, however, Bill Cipher Created Gravity Falls when he used Preston Southeast's Human Body to rule the American Government from within.

The end result was Bill Cipher helping the American Government Conquer Mexico and then going to war with the Time Baby regardless of Humanity getting caught in the middle of their power struggle afterwards.

Blendin Blandin and Quentin Trembley had no clue how bad the changes to the Gravity Falls History had reshaped the world around them yet.

The two Displaced Time Travelers glanced around the Medieval Town of Gravity Falls worriedly wondering what was going to happen next.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night." Blendin Blandin told Quentin Trembley knowing that something was very wrong.


	10. Future Daughter, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"Now, Patricia Pines, meet Dipper, Soos, and Mabel." Stanford Pines introduced everyone.

"She looks just like Wendy and has the same Big Dipper Birthmark on her forehead that my brother does." Mabel Pines stated in disbelief.

"Yes, we finally have genetic proof that Wendy and I will eventually end up together!" Dipper Pines Proclaimed.

"Dude, you can't legally date Wendy until you are 18 and that is 6 years from now." Soos reminds Dipper.

"Wait a minute, Patricia Pines is 2 years old and she came from 8 years inside the future, correct?" Mabel asked suspiciously.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Dipper Pines asked in confusion.

"Dipper, what is 8 minus 2?" Mabel asked slowly.

"Is there a reason why everyone suddenly looks very mad at me over a simple math problem?" Dipper asked while feeling clueless what was going on around him.

"We just figured out that Wendy gets impregnated with Patricia Pines when Dipper Pines turns 18." Soos pointed out.

"Alright, I can understand how incriminating this new information sounds with my Bewildered Future Daughter glancing around the room across from me, however, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt Wendy!" Dipper Pines defends himself.

"Dipper does make a good point, even if knowing that Patricia Pines is Wendy's Future Daughter suddenly makes everything sound suspiciously like a Drunken Motel Room Reunion happened inside the future between them." Soos responds knowingly while Stanford Pines looked frustrated.

"Well, we can't really avoid this Time Loop from happening because Patricia Pines is the end result of it and I will not remove her existence from Gravity Falls! I refuse to play god with someone else's birthday!" Stanford Pines yelled in outrage while everyone gave disturbed glances at each other worriedly.


	11. Future Daughter, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"How do we explain Patricia Pines to Wendy?" Soos asked worriedly.

"We try to avoid awkwardness and hope for the best." Mabel answers nervously.

"I'm just going to Call Wendy Over the Telephone and wait for her to storm over here demanding answers." Dipper tells everyone in defeat.

* * *

"Hello, Wendy, do you remember when Soos told you all about the Portal underneath the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked over the Phone.

"Well, somebody came out of the Portal while Uncle Ford was dismantling it and we can't send her home." Dipper told Wendy.

"Alright, who is she?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Wendy, please don't freak out, but, your Future Daughter is hiding at the Mystery Shack." Dipper responds.

"What? Dipper, that is not very funny!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy, I'm not joking around, please, just get over here and yell at me in person!" Dipper yelled back and hung up on her.

* * *

An Outraged Wendy showed up at the Mystery Shack and saw that Dipper Pines was telling the truth.

"Someone start explaining now!" Wendy screamed while glaring at the Terrified Patricia Pines hiding behind Mabel.

"We don't really know much about her, besides who her parents are." Soos admits.

"Dipper, you are the one with the brains... explain to me how I can support this kid before I even give birth to her?" Wendy demanded expectantly while everyone looked dumbfounded.

"We are raising her at the Mystery Shack, she already feels safe here and you can visit her whenever you want." Uncle Ford says ending the argument.

"Why can't we just use the Portal to send her back home?" Wendy asked irritably.

"I just finished dismantling the Portal because it was getting unstable, I'm not risking the Mystery Shack being blown up and Patricia Pines seems to be stranded 8 years inside the past permanently." Uncle Ford explained while thinking how Stanley would be running the Mystery Shack as a Family Business Partnership with him to Support Patricia's Homeschooling Needs.


	12. Future Daughter, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

After confirming that Wendy's DNA really matched Patricia Pines, Uncle Ford frowned.

"Well, the DNA Results just confirmed what we already know. Patricia Pines is the Future Daughter of Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines. Since both parents are currently underage teenagers unable to provide for their 2 Year Old Daughter, I must look after her inside the Mystery Shack because nobody seems to have any better ideas." Uncle Ford stated feeling frustrated.

"Honestly, this whole thing is getting redundant, the more we learn about Patricia Pines, the more we squabble over her origins and her Teenage Parents fighting over how her conception happened is just getting us nowhere!" Uncle Ford proclaimed in annoyance towards Wendy and Dipper pointedly.

* * *

"This sounds crazy... Dipper is still younger than me, how can he really be the father of my future daughter?" Wendy asked in denial.

"Patricia Pines is from 8 years inside the future, we could already be married before Patricia Pines gets born." Dipper Pines suggested hopefully.

"That still does not explain why she got sent into the past in the first place." Wendy points out while frowning to herself.

"Maybe, an accident happened at the Mystery Shack and Patricia Pines fell into the Portal." Soos offers helpfully.

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy exchange worried glances towards Soos while Patricia Pines is eating Snack Food with Uncle Ford downstairs in the Kitchen.


	13. Future Daughter, part 7!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Stanley Pines walked into the Mystery Shack to see Stanford Pines Eating Snack Food with Patricia Pines.

"Why is there a 2 Year Old Version of Wendy Eating Junk Food?" Stanley asked Stanford suspiciously.

"She is the Future Daughter of Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy, I might have accidentally trapped her inside the past." Stanford answers while frowning to himself thoughtfully.

"Very Interesting Mistake, how do you plan to fix this?" Stanley responded.

"I honestly can't send her home yet, so I'm adopting her as my own instead." Stanford answers his Twin Brother.

"How do you plan to do that?" Stanley asked curiously.

"I'm going to help you run the Mystery Shack as a Family Business, Stanley." Stanford explains.

"You expect the two of us to run the Mystery Shack and raise a child by ourselves?" Stanley asked.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Stanford told Stanley while pointedly glancing towards Patricia Pines worriedly.

"I must admit that Discovering Dipper finally got together with Wendy inside the future is shocking enough without you trapping their daughter in the past to prove it ... ironically, it sounds like Dipper and Wendy are still bickering upstairs because of the realization that they are suddenly parents to a child from the future." Stanley says rhetorically listening to all the yelling.

* * *

Inside the Northwest Mansion, Natalie Northwest was explaining how she was cloned from Pacifica's DNA and how the Time Baby Hair Sample from the future will provide them with their own Time Baby Clones to conquer the world for themselves.

Pacifica Northwest panicked and run towards the Mystery Shack Seeking Dipper's Help to stop the Time Baby Clones from being created against the rest of Humanity.


	14. Future Daughter, part 8!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

The Stan Pines Twins listened to Pacifica Northwest explain how the Time Traveling Natalie Northwest Clone came from the future and waited for the Mystery Shack Crew to think up a plan.

"Wendy, your Future Daughter looks just like you." Pacifica Northwest remarked offhandedly.

"I know." Wendy says while rolling her eyes at Pacifica Northwest in annoyance.

"Wendy is just feeling upset that her Future Daughter got stranded inside the past while she is still a teenager." Dipper Pines explained towards Pacifica Northwest's Confused Look.

"Well, I just found out that my parents are going to use my DNA to create my own Younger Sister through their Cloning Technology and her name is Natalie Northwest from the future." Pacifica Northwest explained worriedly seeking understanding from the Pines Family while Soos and Wendy glanced at each other in confusion.

"Your Cloned Sister is helping the Northwest Family Conquer the world with their own Time Baby Clones and I was worried about my Future Daughter getting stranded inside the past?" Wendy asked thoughtfully towards Pacifica Northwest.

"The Northwest Family Problems are always bigger than what the Commoners think inside Gravity Falls." Pacifica Northwest remarked offhandedly Dismissing Wendy's Question as unimportant while waiting for Dipper's New Plan to Save Gravity Falls from the rest of the Northwest Family.


	15. Power Struggle, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Gideon Gleeful frowned in confusion when he saw that the Pines Family had come to visit him in prison.

"Why are you here?" Gideon Gleeful demanded.

"We want your help stopping the Northwest Family from conquering the world." Dipper Pines stated.

"Are you toying with me, you put me in Jail to begin with and now you are asking for my help when I'm trapped behind bars forever?" Gideon Gleeful responded knowingly.

"We found someone who can offer your freedom in exchange for your agreement to follow orders." Dipper Pines tells Gideon Gleeful in sudden frustration.

"Who gives me the orders?" Gideon Gleeful asked suspiciously.

"She does." Dipper Pines says while pointing at Pacifica Northwest.

"Wait, I thought you said that the Northwest Family was trying to conquer the world?" Gideon Gleeful asked suspiciously.

"Pacifica Northwest will sneak you inside the Northwest Mansion as one of the New Butlers and then you will help her sabotage the Invasion Plans. Any more questions?" Dipper Pines explained to Gideon Gleeful.

"You want me to go on a Suicide Mission with Pacifica Northwest to Save Gravity Falls from the rest of the Northwest Family Invasion Forces? Do you have any idea how insane this whole plan sounds?" Gideon rants in outrage towards Dipper Pines.

"Listen up Gleeful, this plan gets you out of Prison and I can pay you whatever you want for your loyalty!" Pacifica Northwest yelled at Gideon Gleeful.

"Can you talk Mabel Pines into loving me again?" Gideon Gleeful asked hopefully.

"I can probably introduce you to some of my Rich Friends instead." Pacifica offered thoughtfully.

"Just how wealthy are the Northwest Family anyways?" Gideon Gleeful asked worriedly.

"If my parents die, you can definitely help me Maintain Northwest Mansion inside Gravity Falls." Pacifica Northwest told Gideon Gleeful hopefully.

"I will not be your Personal Assassin!" Gideon Gleeful protested in sudden outrage.

"I was just offering you a place at my side." Pacifica says while smiling to herself thoughtfully.

"Maybe getting Pacifica and Gideon working together was a bad idea." Dipper Pines remarked to himself while worriedly watching them scheming together.


	16. Power Struggle, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

Blendin Blandin and Quentin Trembley are sneaking into the Gravity Falls Ruins looking for any Discarded History Books they can read to discover what was going on.

The Burned Down Mystery Shack had only been a Scare Tactic because the rest of the Gravity Falls Ruins was untouched by the fire and the Blind Eye Society are now Looting Buildings inside the Abandoned Town for their New Supplies.

"I think that Bill Cipher Demon helped the American Confederacy win the American Civil War and Enslaved Mexico for his own Human Uprising against the Time Baby Clones inside this Time Period." Blendin Blandin explained worriedly while reading the Discarded History Books they found.

"This is worse than I thought it would be... how are we going to fix this mess?" Blendin Blandin asked Quentin Trembley while frantically checking the Discarded History Books for any useful information.

"Perhaps the Good Townsfolk of Gravity Falls can help us." Quentin Trembley answers hopefully.

"The Rebuilt Town of Gravity Falls does not even have their own Electricity yet, how can they help us Defeat Bill Cipher?" Blendin Blandin asked Quentin Trembley in confusion.

"Do we have any other choices?" Quentin Trembley asked.

"No, I don't really know how to Defeat Bill Cipher by myself regardless." Blendin Blandin admits in defeat.

"Well, we can still hide inside the Rebuilt Town of Gravity Falls until we figure it out." Quentin Trembley says hopefully.

"Start Grabbing History Books before the Blind Eye Society finds us here! I want to give this Knowledge back to the Rebuilt Town of Gravity Falls!" Blendin Blandin Proclaimed.


	17. Power Struggle, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1.**

Blendin Blandin and Quentin Trembley are both proclaimed heroes for returning the Missing History Books to the Rebuilt Gravity Falls Civilization.

Mayor Richard Pines looked like the 32 Year Old Version of his Grandfather Named Dipper Pines.

Obviously the Gravity Falls Community was still using the Cloning Technology hidden inside the Corduroy Castle to keep their Town Population going.

Soos the Third Learned Repair Work from Soos the Second.

The Corduroy Lumberjack Family did Construction Work, Gideon Pines Married Mabel Gleeful and the Pines Family Ended Up Rebuilding Gravity Falls Repeatedly while the Time Baby Clones fought among themselves inside the past.

It was not very surprising that some of the Gravity Falls History Books are still missing when everyone was caught in the middle of the Cloned Time Babies fighting over territory between themselves while Bill Cipher had already Conquered Humanity inside the American Government.

* * *

"What is your report?" Stanford Gleeful asked.

"The Blind Eye Society has secured the Gravity Falls Ruins for the activation of your Dimensional Portal." The Red Robed Followers reported to Stanford Gleeful.

"I will deliver the Time Baby Hair Sample to the Northwest Mansion personally." Stanford Gleeful proclaimed as his Portal started up the Countdown Timer.

"What just happened to the Electricity?" Stanford Gleeful demanded when his Hidden Research Laboratory went dark and none of the Light Switches worked.

"The Time Baby Followers have captured the Power Station inside the Gravity Falls Ruins." The Blind Eye Society reported.

"We must Restore Electricity for the Portal's Computers to work!" Stanford Gleeful proclaimed knowingly to his Blind Eye Society Followers.

"My Future Self is still Protecting Quentin Trembley right now, we must get this Portal working before Bill Cipher discovers what is going on!" The Past Blendin Blandin told Stanford Gleeful worriedly.

"The Time Babies are running out of their Milk Bottle Supplies and they are Demanding More Milk Production! I can't correct the timeline while the Time Babies are fighting among themselves!" Stanford Gleeful protested.

"The Historical Paradox of Quentin Trembley being pulled into the future is changing more history than we expected that it would and we can't stop the mission from happening because my Future Self is already here with Quentin Trembley before I even agreed to Save Quentin Trembley from Bill Cipher's Invasion inside the past!" The Past Blendin Blandin ranted to Stanford Gleeful in frustration.

"It sounds like you need to Save Quentin Trembley from Bill Cipher's Invasion inside the past regardless of your own Personal Feelings about the Rescue Mission." Stanford Gleeful told Blendin Blandin helpfully.

"I just don't like feeling forced into this Rescue Mission when I know nothing about it." Blendin Blandin admits his own bewilderment to Stanford Gleeful in frustration.

"Maybe, I can help you Research Quentin Trembley with my Internet Connection." Stanford Gleeful offers.

"Your Computer Systems will not run without Electricity and the Unhappy Time Babies Need Electricity for their Milking Machines to work correctly." Blendin Blandin told Stanford Gleeful.

"Dairy Farming Feeds the Time Babies, the Human Farming Communities increase their numbers to meet the Milk Quotas and the Gravity Falls Population are just the next ones to be enslaved, right?" Stanford Gleeful responded.

"I don't make the rules, I just follow orders and Protect Human History for the Time Babies!" Blendin Blandin defends himself to the Glaring Stanford Gleeful beside him.

"Your Paradox Police Forces are just Human Puppets for the Time Babies, I can't change your fates, but, I still feel sorry for you regardless." Stanford Gleeful admits to Blendin Blandin.

"Spare me your pity and take me to your History Books, I want to know more about Quentin Trembley before I save his life from Bill Cipher's Invasion inside the past!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed.


	18. Power Struggle, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1. Earth Year 2138 AD.**

Blendin Blandin and Stanford Gleeful Searched the History Books together for any information on why Quentin Trembley was a threat to Bill Cipher's Plans.

Quentin Trembley had run for the position of an American President when he vanished without anyone ever finding him until the Future Blendin Blandin came to Gravity Falls three hundred years later with the Missing Quentin Trembley at his side.

That was the sudden problem since nobody remembers sending Blendin Blandin to Save Quentin Trembley when his Future Self returned to Gravity Falls from the past and now Blendin Blandin was investigating why Quentin Trembley needed saving in the first place.

* * *

Quentin Trembley had been kidnapped by the Future Blendin Blandin and the Past Blendin Blandin needed answers to keep the Paradox Police Forces from going after him because of what was happening.

"This Causality Paradox needs me to go after Quentin Trembley inside the past and I can't understand why!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe the Time Babies needed him for something." Stanford Gleeful offered his own explanation while checking the Fingernails of his Six Fingered Hands in boredom.

"Perhaps, Quentin Trembley does sound like someone who would be very useful, but, I know almost nothing about him and I still need the correct information to do my job." Blendin Blandin responds worriedly.

"Did Quentin Trembley ever become an American President inside the past?" Stanford Gleeful asked suddenly feeling suspiciously towards Blendin Blandin.

"The History Books only said that he disappeared." Blendin Blandin answers in confusion.

"Read the part about the whole city being massacred by Wild Animals where Quentin Trembley was staying!" Stanford Gleeful yelled while pointing at the History Book Page in question.

"No, no, no, this is where the Gravity Falls Settlers came from!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed panicking as he realized that his going after Quentin Trembley was the only way to Save Gravity Falls from being erased from the Planet Earth's History.

Stanford Gleeful glanced at Blendin Blandin in horror as he suddenly realized that the fate of everyone inside Gravity Falls itself had fallen into their hands and Quentin Trembley was right in the middle of everything for some strange reason.

"Why would Quentin Trembley be around the Early Gravity Falls Settlers? Did he help with the Gravity Falls Settlement?" Blendin Blandin demanded while panicking in growing alarm towards Stanford Gleeful.

"The History Books don't say much about him." Stanford Gleeful told Blendin Blandin while checking for the answers.


	19. Power Struggle, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1. Earth Year 2138 AD.**

Blendin Blandin and Stanford Gleeful Searched the History Books together for any information on why Quentin Trembley was a threat to Bill Cipher's Plans.

The unexpected answers lead to the origins of the Early Gravity Falls Settlers and the mystery of who started the Gravity Falls Settlement inside the past.

Blendin Blandin had gone into the past to Investigate Quentin Trembley while Stanford Gleeful continued searching for answers inside the Gravity Falls Ruins.

 **Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1. Earth Year 1830 AD.**

Old Man McGucket, Windy Corduroy, Candy Chiu and Robbie Valentino are living inside some caves together.

"Does anybody have a plan yet?" Windy Corduroy asked.

"The Gleeful Twins don't know where we are yet... maybe we don't need a plan." Candy Chiu responds hopefully.

"Are we really going to hide inside the past forever?" Robbie Valentino asked pointedly.

"Nobody is hunting for us, we can live off the wilderness for food and water easily." Candy Chiu answers.

"I vote for living in this cave forever." Old Man McGucket says.

"Robbie, we can't just Abandon Candy Chiu with Old Man McGucket." Wendy stated in sudden defeat.

"We still need Firewood before we freeze to death." Robbie Valentino answers thoughtfully while Windy Corduroy nods in complete agreement with him.

"This whole Escape Plan is insane... living like Cavemen to survive inside the past, who does Bill Cipher really think we are, Super Heroes or his Personal Chess Pawns?" Robbie Valentino rants to himself while searching for the Firewood outdoors in frustration.

"To be fair, the Blue Triangle Demon did save our lives by stranding us inside the past." Windy Corduroy admits.

"We don't even know what year it is! How are we going to survive by ourselves?" Robbie Valentino protested.

"We survive anyway we can or we all die!" Windy Corduroy proclaimed.

"Why am I the only one falling apart here?" Robbie Valentino asked tearfully.

"Basically, Old Man McGucket is crazy, Candy Chiu is too young to realize that living in caves will backfire on us and I was raised with Wilderness Survival Training Skills because my family lives in the woods. You, Robbie, are a City Kid, you never had to Hunt Wild Animals for food and understandably, this whole event is outside your own comfort zone." Windy Corduroy explained helpfully.

"I guess that makes you the leader of our little group here." Robbie Valentino says thoughtfully.

"Ironically I'm the only one with any Wilderness Survival Training Skills." Windy Corduroy agreed in bewilderment.

"Are you alright?" Robbie Valentino asked worriedly.

"I'm Team Leader, suddenly I'm the responsible adult and there is no sign of any Human Civilization in sight! Why is this happening to me?" Windy Corduroy screamed in alarm.

"Windy, you are just having a Panic Attack, everything is going to be fine." Robbie Valentino told her slowly trying to calm her down by himself.


	20. Power Struggle, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1. Earth Year 1831 AD.**

The Wagon Trains belonging to the Early Gravity Falls Settlers appeared one year after Old Man McGucket's Group Constructed their own Log House in the middle of nowhere.

Robbie and Windy are cooking some dead animal together while Candy is talking to Old Man McGucket about Identifying Plants.

"I'm not sure if the Mushrooms are poisonous or not, let's leave them alone." Candy told Old Man McGucket worriedly.

"Good thinking, I hear running water up ahead." Old Man McGucket responded.

"Don't wander too far from home." Robbie called out to them before turning back to Watching Windy Cooking Food in Animal Skin Clothing lustfully.

"Dude, help me watch the fire or stop drooling at my Sweating Breasts!" Windy snapped at Robbie in annoyance.

"Sorry, I think I'm falling in love with you." Robbie answers and Windy rolled her eyes at him.

"Focus on keeping the Food from getting overcooked!" Windy Corduroy ordered.

"Right, Overcooked Food makes Windy unhappy." Robbie says jokingly.

"Food Poisoning is not very funny, Robbie!" Windy Corduroy protested.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Robbie proclaimed to the Glaring Windy Corduroy in defeat.

* * *

"The Mule Deer Tracks lead towards the river, I think the Black Bear is stalking the area." Candy Chiu says while pointing at the ground thoughtfully searching for clues from the Animal Footprints that she was looking at while Old Man McGucket glanced around fearfully.

* * *

"Andrew Jackson is the American President, the year is 1831 and I'm completely lost." Blendin Blenjamin Blandin told himself while reading his Handheld Computer Database in confusion.

"How does this GPS System work and where is Quentin Trembley?" Blendin Blandin asked himself while glancing around the forest in puzzlement towards all the Wild Animals roaming about nearby.

"Wait a minute, where is everyone?" Blendin Blandin asked himself growing more confused.

 **Blendin Blenjamin Blandin's Inventory: 1 Laser Pistol, 1 Handheld Time Machine and 1 Handheld Computer.**

"I really need to start bringing my own Food Supply with me." Blendin Blandin complained in hungry irritation while looking around in bewilderment.

"I'm going back to check what Stanford Gleeful found out." Blendin Blandin told himself before returning to the future.

* * *

Windy Corduroy had left Robbie Cooking Mule Deer Meat by himself because he was getting her upset and she needed to calm down.

"One whole year teaching that ungrateful jerk how to Develop Hunting Skills and how does Robbie repay me? He decides that Teenage Seduction is more important than the Hunting Skills that I taught him! The Foolish Idiot needs to stop thinking about sex and focus more on learning how to live off the Wilderness around us!" Windy Corduroy ranted to herself in frustration.


	21. Power Struggle, part 7!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1. Earth Year 2931 AD.**

 **Blendin Blenjamin Blandin's Inventory: 1 Laser Pistol, 1 Handheld Time Machine and 1 Handheld Computer.**

Blendin Blenjamin Blandin frowned as he saw Stanford Gleeful's Laboratory was being used by Talking Pigs.

"Welcome Human Stranger, I am Researcher Waddles and this is my family." The Time Agent stared dumbfounded as he was surrounded by Talking Pigs asking him where he came from.

"I must have jumped into the wrong year by mistake, this Wrist Watch Time Machine is worse than the Tape Measure Time Machine that I used to work with." Blendin Blandin complained to himself while the Talking Pigs wandered around the room searching for something to eat.

"I'm hungry." The Young Piglets started protesting towards Blendin Blandin.

"I don't have any food, stop crowding me!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed in sudden alarm.

"Would you mind taking them outside to play?" Waddles asked Blendin Blandin while he used Telepathic Powers to write scientific equations on the chalkboard.

"You are Researching Human Vacuum Cleaners?" Blendin Blandin asked Waddles in bewilderment.

"We are still learning how Human Technology works, just recently we discovered how to Read English Books instead of eating them for food." Waddles responds thoughtfully to Blendin Blandin.

* * *

The Gravity Falls Ruins was full of the Talking Pigs being worshiped by their Human Followers.

The Pigs are Mud Wallowing everywhere while the Humans are filling the Food Trough Boxes for them.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls, all Human Barbecuers will be executed for the Public Safety." Blendin Blandin reads the posted signs while the Piglets join the Mud Wallowing nearby.

"How did I end up being the Piglet Babysitter inside this Telepathic Hog Utopia?" Blendin Blandin asked himself feeling bewildered.

* * *

Hours later Blendin Blandin returned the Piglets to Waddles and jumped backwards towards Stanford Gleeful's Abandoned Laboratory.

"Nobody here?" Blendin Blandin asked worriedly.

"Welcome Human Stranger, I am Researcher Waddles and I am learning how to Read English Books for myself." The Talking Hog proclaimed to the Frowning Blendin Blandin who quickly realized that he didn't jump more than 11 years into the past and his Time Machine had already gone dead on him.


	22. Hog Utopia, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Alternate Reality Gravity Falls Universe 1. Earth Year 2920 AD.**

 **Blendin Blenjamin Blandin's Inventory: 1 Laser Pistol, 1 Handheld Time Machine and 1 Handheld Computer.**

Blendin Blenjamin Blandin passed out in shock while Researcher Waddles frowned.

"Computer, Initialize DNA Analysis of the Unidentified Human inside my Research Laboratory." Researcher Waddles ordered worriedly.

 **"Human Identified, Current Employment: Time Baby Empire. Medical Analysis shows high stress levels and the beginnings of dehydration." His Computer responded while displaying information in English Text that Waddles can't read yet.**

"Computer, explain the word dehydration vocally to me." Waddles ordered.

 **"Dehydration is the state most often caused by Water Shortages on an organism." The Computer explained.**

"You mean this Human needs Water?" Waddles asked the Computer Voice.

 **"Correct, the Human needs Water to drink." The Computer confirmed and Waddles left to get the water for Blendin Blandin to drink.**

* * *

Blendin Blandin woke up to a Waiting Water Bowl and the Mind Reading Pig Wearing a Lab Coat trying to look after him.

The Human Civilization living under the control of the Mind Reading Pigs quickly found some Leftover Millet Jelly for Blendin Blandin to eat and then went back to their own Farming Communities.

The Talking Pigs had outlawed eating meat and left the Human Farmers to grow their own crops under the control of their New Hog Overseers.

The Humans stopped eating their own livestock to keep the Talking Pigs happy and the Telepathic Pigs watched their every action for any foolish uprisings against their leadership afterwards.

Blendin Blandin was trapped inside a world ruled by the Telepathic Pigs and he wanted answers.

"A Genetic Experiment gave all the Talking Pigs their Telepathic Powers and together they forced Humanity to stop eating Pigs for food!" Waddles Proclaimed proudly to the Dumbfounded Blendin Blandin listening to him explain how the Great Hog Uprising happened.


	23. Power Struggle, part 8!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Natalie Northwest looked over the Dimensional Portal Blueprints made by Stanford Pines while smirking to herself thoughtfully.

"Soon Bill Cipher will be facing thousands of our Cloned Time Babies all seeking to destroy him!" Natalie Northwest proclaimed laughingly while the Yellow Demon Triangle frowned in irritation.

"This Cloned Northwest is going to be a problem... maybe I need more help getting rid of her than just the Pines Family." The Evil Bill Cipher told himself thoughtfully.

* * *

"Boo York City, the home of the Peoplebusters! Gravity Falls will never see this coming!" Bill Cipher proclaimed in amusement before contacting the Peoplebusters to help him Conquer Gravity Falls.

* * *

Gideon Gleeful frowned in his New Butler Uniform. Everyone recognized him and nobody seemed to trust Gideon at the Northwest Mansion because of him being in Prison beforehand.

The Stupid Pacifica Northwest had Gideon working for her Distrustful Family and so far he was learning nothing useful about Natalie Northwest, other than the fact that she had another version of the Magic Amulet that his Darling Mabel destroyed beforehand and Natalie Northwest was always wearing the Magic Amulet everywhere she went without using it.

"Natalie Northwest can hear all your thoughts, Gideon Gleeful." The voice is his head gloated telepathically while Natalie Northwest was smirking knowingly from across the room at him.

"The Stupid Pines Twins didn't tell me that Natalie Northwest has her own Telepathic Amulet, I can't spy on her without her reading my thoughts!" Gideon thinks while sweating like crazy knowing that the Mystery Shack was powerless to stop Natalie Northwest from reading all their minds whenever she wanted.


	24. Power Struggle, part 9!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Natalie Northwest was overjoyed that Gideon Gleeful was working for the Northwest Family because she needed him to Complete Bill Cipher's Wheel of Symbols.

Old Man McGucket would be the only one not at the Mystery Shack when Gideon told everyone about Natalie Northwest's Telepathic Amulet and maybe Natalie Northwest can use that to her advantage.

Natalie Northwest can easily use herself for Pacifica Northwest's Llama Symbol, however, she needed everyone at the Mystery Shack for the rest of their Symbols to work together against Bill Cipher.

Soos, Wendy, Robbie, Gideon, Old Man McGucket and the Pines Family had to all survive or Natalie Northwest's Plans would only fall apart when Bill Cipher came after her.

* * *

Gideon Gleeful told everybody at the Mystery Shack about Natalie Northwest's Telepathic Amulet and waited for them to develop a working plan around it.

"Well, spying on Natalie Northwest will not work if she keeps wearing the same kind of Telepathic Amulet that Gideon had, hopefully the Northwest Family will dismiss us as a threat to them, otherwise they will have the advantage over us." Dipper Pines stated the obvious while everyone frowned in defeat together.

* * *

"Peoplebusters, Welcome to Gravity Falls, your target is the Northwest Mansion over there!" Bill Cipher proclaimed while pointing out where the Northwest Family lives along the way for the Peoplebusters following behind him.


	25. Power Struggle, part 10!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

Natalie Northwest was not expecting the Peoplebusters to attack the Northwest Mansion and that is why she was running for her life from the Peoplebusters using their Slime Throwers on everyone in sight.

Natalie Northwest's Telepathic Amulet Deflected their Slime Throwers away from hitting her, but, she had nothing to stop the Peoplebusters from trashing the Northwest Mansion while they chased her around with Bill Cipher gloating how much he outsmarted the Northwest Family in the background.

* * *

"It looks like you are running out of tricks, Natalie Northwest! The Peoplebusters have you trapped inside your own mansion and nobody is coming to save you!" Bill Cipher proclaimed while floating around looking for her with the Peoplebusters right behind him.

"Natalie Northwest, where are you hiding yourself? The Peoplebusters are going to capture you sooner or later!" Bill Cipher yelled knowingly while he glanced around thoughtfully.

"Did you really think that some Cloned Northwest Brat would be able to threaten my plans and go undetected forever? Well, guess who hired the Peoplebusters to stop your interference? These Peoplebusters have been amazing at hunting down your Northwest Family and soon Natalie Northwest will be a Harmless Prisoner!" Bill Cipher gloated like crazy while Natalie Northwest listened from her Hiding Place and she tried to avoid making any sound that would give away her location to the Peoplebusters hunting her.

"I don't think your gloating is forcing this Natalie Northwest out of hiding." The Peoplebuster Version of Peter Venkman told Bill Cipher while frowning.

"This Cloned Human is smarter than I expected her to be." Bill Cipher responded.

"How far into the future did this Natalie Northwest come from?" The Peoplebuster Version of Egon Spengler asked with sudden interest.

"I'm honestly not sure what year this Natalie Northwest came from, I only know that Natalie Northwest is threatening my plans and changing history for her own personal gain." Bill Cipher admits in defeat.

"All the more reason to capture this Natalie Northwest for interrogation." The Peoplebuster Version of Egon Spengler told Bill Cipher thoughtfully as the Yellow Triangle Demon agreed with him.

"I like the way that you Peoplebusters think, however, we still need to find Natalie Northwest before we can question her." Bill Cipher answers the Peoplebusters.


	26. Power Struggle, part 11!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"Dudes, something is attacking the Northwest Mansion!" Soos proclaimed in alarm.

"What?" Everyone at the Mystery Shack demanded in shock.

"Well, at least Natalie Northwest is not going to have time to come after us now." Gideon Gleeful stated hopefully.

"Gideon, my family still lives at the Northwest Mansion!" Pacifica Northwest yelled at him in outrage.

"Somebody get her off of me!" Gideon screamed as Pacifica Northwest tackled him to the ground and started hitting him.

After they separated the Angry Pacifica from the Terrified Gideon, the Stan Pines Twins got everyone working on a plan to figure out what was really going on at the Northwest Mansion.

* * *

"They are right behind me, everybody run for the Mystery Shack now!" Natalie Northwest screamed as she ran past them and then Dipper Pines saw the three Peoplebusters for the first time.

"They are Intelligent Zombies Pointing Guns at us!" Dipper Pines yelled and everyone fled in terror away from the Northwest Mansion where the Peoplebusters are advancing towards them.

"Everybody scatter and keep running!" Mabel Pines orders while the Peoplebusters are glancing around in confusion about where Natalie Northwest went after she got outside through one of the windows and they lost sight of her inside the Northwest Mansion with Bill Cipher screaming in frustration at being outsmarted by her escaping without any of them noticing her sneaking away.


	27. Power Struggle, part 12!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"Pacifica, Bill Cipher captured everyone at the Northwest Mansion!" Natalie Northwest cried and started hugging her dumbfounded twin sister.

"I'm not sure that Bill Cipher Defeating Natalie Northwest for us is a good thing if he gains Future Technology because of it." Stanford Pines told Dipper Pines while Stanley Pines frowned nearby.

"Hey, Sixer, what kind of Future Technology are you worried about this Bill Cipher getting?" Stanley Pines asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just hope that it is not Laser Rifles or we are all in trouble!" Stanford Pines proclaimed worriedly.

"Nobody likes their enemies getting better guns than they have when a fight is coming." Stanley Pines agreed with his twin brother knowingly.

"Well, at least everybody made it back to the Mystery Shack alright." Stanford Pines responds hopefully.

"You did realize that the Northwest Family are all still captured and Bill Cipher knows where the Mystery Shack is located regardless of us hiding inside it?" Stanley Pines asked his twin brother.

"Stanley, if we run, Bill Cipher will just hunt us down anyways, the Mystery Shack is much safer than being chased by some Demon Army on the Highway where we might run out of Gasoline in the middle of nowhere without any Food to eat and at least the Mystery Shack has more Hiding Places than your car does." Stanford Pines explained carefully while Stanley Pines listened thoughtfully.

"Point taken." Stanley Pines agreed in defeat.

* * *

"My Cloned Sister is not all bad, a little power hungry maybe, but, she still cares about me even knowing that I was plotting against her at the Mystery Shack this whole time." Pacifica Northwest told Dipper Pines.

"Not very surprising given that she can read your thoughts with her Telepathic Amulet, Natalie Northwest probably expected us to try to stop her when she first came into the past to Conquer Gravity Falls for herself! Natalie was listening to your thoughts the whole time that you were living together, Pacifica, she might have even defeated us if Bill Cipher had not got in her way!" Dipper Pines proclaimed.

"Why would Bill Cipher want to Save Gravity Falls from Natalie Northwest?" Pacifica Northwest asked in confusion.

"I don't really have a clue." Dipper Pines admits sheepishly.


	28. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"Natalie Northwest, why did Bill Cipher stop you?" Dipper Pines asked.

"I brought a DNA Sample of the Time Baby into the past with me and Bill Cipher came after me to destroy it." Natalie Northwest answers while Dipper Pines frowned.

"Who is the Time Baby?" Pacifica Northwest asked in confusion.

"The Time Baby is the Genetically Engineered Emperor of the future, Bill Cipher basically hates him." Natalie Northwest responds knowingly while smirking to herself.

"Are you working for the Time Baby?" Dipper Pines asked Natalie Northwest in surprise.

"I needed Time Baby's Help, not that it did much good when Bill Cipher came after me." Natalie Northwest remarked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Did we really need two versions of Pacifica Northwest living inside Gravity Falls together?" Mabel Pines asked rhetorically while everyone ignored her to focus on Defeating Bill Cipher instead.

* * *

"I think that the Talking Zombies are leaving!" Soos screamed as the Peoplebusters left the Mystery Shack alone.

"They are going back to the Northwest Mansion!" Stanford Pines proclaimed while looking through some Binoculars at the Peoplebusters retreating away from the Mystery Shack.

"Yuck! They are really ugly looking!" Stanley Pines Proclaimed while looking through the Binoculars next.


	29. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"How long until the Dimensional Portal is finished?" Bill Cipher demanded.

"I need more time to figure out the Construction Blueprints, some of these equations make no sense to me." The Peoplebuster Version of Egon Spengler admits.

"Wait, all these equations have been changed, where was Natalie Northwest planning to go anyways?" Bill Cipher asked himself worriedly.

"Maybe the Time Baby was going to bring reinforcements from the future." The Peoplebuster Version of Ray Stantz says helpfully.

"We need new equations to redirect this Dimensional Portal towards Boo York, I will not take any chances that these Blueprints have been sabotaged by the Time Baby!" Bill Cipher proclaimed.

"You two make sure that all the Time Baby Embryos have been destroyed and then get the Northwest Family really to go to Boo York with us." Bill Cipher orders.

"With these Dimensional Portal Blueprints, not even the Ghostbusters can stop us from conquering everyone!" The Peoplebuster Version of Egon Spengler announced in triumph.

"Just remember that we are working together!" Bill Cipher warned him.

"Don't worry Mister Cipher, we are very happy working under your leadership." The Peoplebuster Version of Egon Spengler answers truthfully.

"You want your revenge on the Ghostbusters that escaped Boo York and made your team look like fools, your memories are still like an open book to me. I can understand your reasoning perfectly, however, we need to make sure that the Time Baby does not follow us or we are all in trouble of being captured together." Bill Cipher points out the obvious problem to the three Peoplebusters in the room.


	30. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 1, Earth Year 2002 AD.**

"Take the Dimensional Portal Blueprints to Boo York with the Northwest Family, I want nothing here for the Pines Family to trace us back with!" Bill Cipher orders as the Peoplebusters start throwing the Slime Cocooned People through the Portal into their Boo York Dimension.

* * *

"Unbelievable! This Dimensional Portal is almost identical to the one at the Mystery Shack, but, I didn't build it!" Stanford Pines proclaimed in shock.

"At least we know how Bill Cipher kidnapped the Northwest Family without anyone noticing it." Dipper Pines stated in growing frustration.

"I'm suddenly feeling more worried that Bill Cipher is Dimension Hopping than the fact that he took the Northwest Family with him." Stanford Pines admits.

"You mean the Talking Zombies are from another dimension and Bill Cipher told them how to find us?" Dipper Pines asked his Uncle Ford.

"It makes sense, but, why would Bill Cipher stop trying to enter our dimension? He obviously knows this portal would get him here, so why is he stalling for time? Did he take the Northwest Family to bait his own trap or is something else going on here?" Stanford Pines frowned thoughtfully to himself in confusion.

"Natalie Northwest said that she was working for the Time Baby, maybe Bill Cipher suspects something." Dipper Pines offers helpfully while everyone searched the Northwest Mansion together.

"This place is really trashed." Wendy remarked while looking around in disbelief.

Soos glanced around at the Trashed Furniture and the Green Slime everywhere in horror.

"This place needs my Handyman Skills!" Soos proclaimed and left to get his Work Tools.

"Why is Soos using Cleaning Supplies?" Stanley Pines asked in bewilderment.

"Do we need to Call Sheriff Blubs?" Wendy asked while fearfully glancing around the Northwest Mansion.

"Wendy, stop panicking and take the kids back to the Mystery Shack to watch the Northwest Twins!" Stanley Pines orders.

"Alright, Sleepover Time!" Mabel Pines announced.

"Can't I just stay with Uncle Ford." Dipper Pines groaned in protest knowing that his Future Daughter was at the Mystery Shack and Wendy would still be blaming him for her being stuck inside the past when they got back.

"Kid, you have a Future Daughter and you need to learn more about her." Stanley Pines points out while Wendy glared at Dipper Pines nearby.

"Wendy is still mad at me." Dipper Pines admits sheepishly.

"Your Future Daughter still needs you both in her life regardless." Stanley Pines answers knowingly.

"This whole situation is completely weird, on the one hand I have proof that Wendy gets together with me in the future and on the other hand, Wendy is mad at me for stranding her Future Daughter inside the past forever." Dipper Pines explained his current problems to Stanley Pines who frowned at him.

"Dipper, just talk it over with Wendy when you get back to the Mystery Shack." Stanley Pines says worriedly.


	31. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: Boo York City.**

"The Great Natalie Northwest underestimated me! She really expected me to walk into the Time Baby's Trap knowingly? How dumb does she think I am?" Bill Cipher gloated laughingly.

"Last time Stanley Pines Defeated me by tricking me into his mind and then having his twin brother erasing his own memories, however, this time I have Time Traveling Children to deal with instead. The Stupid Time Baby is toying with me and I'm changing strategies because of it. No more walking into the Time Baby's Ambushes, I'm invading new dimensions where nobody will be expecting me!" Bill Cipher rants while the Peoplebusters got ready to reactivate their New Dimensional Portal.

The Triangular Shaped Portal was identical to the one that Stanford Pines made beforehand and Bill Cipher smirked in amusement while the Peoplebusters Reverse Engineered the Dimensional Portal for themselves.

* * *

Stanford Pines studied the Dimensional Portal inside the Northwest Mansion.

"This is just typical, I destroy my own Dimensional Portal and someone else builds a replacement for Bill Cipher to go after instead." Stanford Pines told himself in sudden frustration.

Mabel Pines found Pacifica Northwest Playing Go Fish with Patricia Pines and Natalie Northwest at the Mystery Shack.

"Do you have any idea what we are going to do?" Wendy Corduroy asked Dipper Pines.

"Hope our future selves were better parents than we are being right now." Dipper Pines stated in irritation.

"You can't really blame me for being upset that our Future Daughter is stranded inside the past, I'm still in shock that she even exists in the first place!" Wendy Corduroy snapped at him.

"You know how happy I was when I discovered my longing for you was not going to be in vain?" Dipper Pines asked Wendy.

"Dipper, I'm still a teenager and now I have my own daughter from the future looking identical to me... my family are going to be freaking out worse than I am." Wendy explained worriedly while Dipper Pines frowned in shock at how strange his life was treating him.


	32. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"Wendy, I don't have all the answers. I only know that our Future Daughter needs us and we need to work together before something else comes after us." Dipper Pines says honestly.

"Our kid has your eyes and my appearance." Wendy points out nervously to Dipper.

"Well, why don't we learn more about her together?" Dipper Pines asked hopefully.

"You two finally stop fighting over who stranded me inside the past?" Patricia Pines asked knowingly.

"Wait, you know what is going on?" Dipper Pines asked in disbelief.

"My parents are younger and my father is the only one taking this Time Loop well." Patricia Pines pointed out.

"Why is my two year old sounding more mature than I am?" Wendy asked in complete bewilderment.

"Our daughter is an intellectual prodigy!" Dipper proclaimed in amazement.

"What is an intellectual prodigy?" Wendy demanded in puzzlement.

"It means I'm smarter than every two year old inside Gravity Falls and Wendy Corduroy gave birth to the First Scientist inside the Corduroy Family to ever exist!" Patricia Pines announced.

"My daughter is an arrogant bookworm! I'm blaming you for this, Dipper!" Wendy screamed.

"Mother, your Anxiety is high enough without you trying to put yourself inside the Hospital again!" Patricia Pines protested and Wendy just stared at her daughter.

"How do you even know that I'm on Anxiety Medication?" Wendy demanded while looking skeptical.

"Wendy Corduroy, you have been going to the Gravity Falls Doctors for your Stress Medication since you were 11 years old." Patricia Pines stated knowingly.

"This is just insane! My two year old daughter is smarter than I am!" Wendy ranted.

"You might want this before you hurt someone." Patricia Pines says while handing over the Pill Bottle to her teenage mother in amusement.

"Why do you have my Anxiety Medication in your pocket?" Wendy asked pointedly.

"Because your future self wanted you to have enough Anxiety Medication for when you finally discovered how wonderful your annoying child really was for the first time." Patricia Pines says sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Wendy, you must have remembered to send yourself Anxiety Medication from the future because our daughter is being an unhappy jerk towards us inside the past." Dipper Pines explained to the Exasperated Wendy beside him.

"Why is she even mad at us in the first place?" Wendy demanded in frustration.

"I'm upset because my own parents sent me into the past alone!" Patricia Pines yelled at them both.

"Wait, we sent you into the past knowingly?" Dipper Pines asked in disbelief.

"The Stupid Triangle Demon had just killed both Mabel and Stanley, I should have died with my family defending the Mystery Shack instead of being trapped here!" Patricia Pines yelled tearfully and stormed off crying.

* * *

"Dipper, I think that I need to apologize for not wanting the future daughter that we stranded inside the past to save her life... I just feel horrible, all this time, I was jumping to conclusions by blaming you for her being stuck here when we did it together." Wendy Corduroy says in complete defeat.

"I saw how upset she was with us both when she stormed off." Dipper Pines stated worriedly glancing at Wendy.

"We stranded our own daughter inside the past together and now she hates us before she even gets born... how do we fix this?" Wendy responds questioningly.

"I'm not sure if we can send her home without getting our daughter killed." Dipper Pines admits truthfully.

"So, she is really stuck here forever?" Wendy asked frantically.

"The Mystery Shack is the safest place for her right now and as her parents we sent her into the past to protect her. I think we only need to give her time to calm herself down and forgive us." Dipper Pines said reasonably.


	33. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"This is worse than I thought it would be. Dipper's Daughter has Survivor's Guilt and I think that she changed history when the Natalie Northwest Family found everybody dead at the Mystery Shack inside the future!" Stanford Pines proclaimed in alarm.

"You mean that Natalie Northwest went back in time because we designed the Portal to send Dipper's Daughter into the past in the first place?" Stanley Pines asked in sudden realization.

"Exactly! Natalie Northwest used my own Research inside the Mystery Shack and now Bill Cipher is changing tactics to deal with her changing history against him! Ironically that was why the Northwest Family got captured and taken into another dimension where we can't find them!" Stanford Pines explained worriedly.

"So Natalie Northwest went after this Bill Cipher and then the Northwest Family got captured within two days of Natalie Northwest coming to the past." Stanley Pines says following along.

"Yes, but more importantly, the Northwest Portal Recycled the Dimensional Rift Energy and corrected the damage that might have given Bill Cipher his freedom to destroy us. This Portal Design is 20 years more advanced than the one I constructed inside the Mystery Shack beforehand. Natalie Northwest must have brought her own Portal Blueprints from the future to help her rebuild it for herself." Stanford Pines pointed out in amazement.

"Will you just stop drooling over the future technology and figure out where the Northwest Family went already?" Stanley Pines demanded in growing frustration.

"Stanley, please understand how wonderful this new discovery is!" Stanford Pines protested while investigating the Northwest Portal's Technology for himself.

"I would rather talk some sense into Dipper's Daughter about blaming her parents for stranding her inside the past than watch you Reverse Engineer this Northwest Portal Technology." Stanley Pines answers truthfully.


	34. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 7!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"Any idea where the Northwest Family went?" Soos asked Stanley Pines when he showed up at the Mystery Shack.

"The Northwest Family got taken to some other dimension and my brother can't figure out why the Northwest Portal works different from the one he built at the Mystery Shack." Stanley Pines answers.

"At least it gives us more time to deal with Dipper's Future Daughter and her hidden emotional problems. I think Wendy really upset her when she started yelling at Dipper for her Daughter's Existence." Soos told Stanley Pines.

"Nobody should ever argue over how their kids were born when the children are listening to them! It only hurts the Kids more when the Parents fight over them and then nobody wins when the kids blame themselves for their Parents fighting over them in the first place!" Stanley Pines protested knowingly.

"I think the real problem is Patricia doesn't feel that she deserved to survive when the rest of her family got slaughtered without her. She feels guilty for being the only one to escape the Mystery Shack alive and now she is stranded inside the past with nobody knowing what to expect from her because of it." Soos explained.

"You actually got her to open up about her feelings already?" Stanley Pines asked in surprise.

"Not that it helped much when I don't have any useful advice for her." Soos responds in irritation.

"I was honestly not expecting for Patricia Pines to have deeper emotional issues behind her being mad at her parents." Stanley Pines admits in defeat.

"So basically, Dipper's Future Daughter is going to be crying herself asleep until she gets over this." Soos stated knowingly while Stanley Pines agreed with him.

* * *

"I'm a horrible mother! I just forced my own daughter out of her Emotional Denial that her whole family was murdered inside the future where she came from and now she blames me for it happening!" Wendy screamed while Dipper frowned at her reasoning.

"Wendy, our daughter is just looking for someone to blame for what happened to her! You had no way of knowing that everyone at the Mystery Shack was being massacred when she jumped into the past!" Dipper protested while Wendy listened to him trying to reason with her.


	35. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 8!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"What is this? A Radio Signal is coming through the Northwest Portal?" Stanford Pines asked in sudden disbelief.

"Hello, this is a Distress Signal for the Paradox Avoidance Police. Someone please respond." Blendin Blandin's Voice says as Stanford Pines listened in growing interest.

"The Radio Signal is coming from another dimension, maybe I can trace it back to the source location." Stanford Pines told himself hopefully as he worked the Computer Interface for the Northwest Portal.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Professor Waddles Laboratory.**

"I just taught you how to Read English Books and you can't even figure out how my Wrist Watch Time Machine works yet?" Blendin Blenjamin Blandin asked Professor Waddles the Telepathic Pig.

"My Computers are still analyzing the technology." Professor Waddles stated knowingly.

"Wait, someone is finally responding to my Distress Signal!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed while Professor Waddles asked the Computer Voice Interface to open his Communications Translation Programs.

 **"Earth Language Identified as English... Triangulating Dimensional Location." The Computer says.**

"This is getting strange, someone responded to my Distress Signal from another dimension." Blendin Blandin told Professor Waddles in confusion as he saw the Computer Screen Display.

"Somebody is using Time Baby's Communications Technology, maybe another Time Agent found me and is sending help." Blendin Blandin told himself hopeful that he can get back to his mission to Protect Quentin Trembley from being killed by Bill Cipher inside the past.


	36. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 9!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"We have the Webcam working." Blendin Blandin says while Stanford Pines looked at Professor Waddles floating beside him.

"Same here." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin while his picture came on the Computer Chat Program.

"Stanford is that you?" Blendin Blandin asked in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Stanford Pines demanded.

"I left you inside Gravity Falls before my Time Machine stopped working and now I need your help getting home again." Blendin Blandin admits.

Stanford Pines looked dumbfounded at Blendin Blandin and his Broken Time Machine Problem.

"I'm sure that I might be able to fix your Broken Time Machine, however, I recently had a Family Member come from the future because of a Time Loop and I want your help avoiding the Developing Time Paradox in exchange." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin his terms.

"I'm homing in on your Dimensional Portal Coordinates and you have yourself a deal, Stanford." Blendin Blandin responded before he came through the Northwest Portal with his Broken Time Machine Wrist Watch.

The Northwest Portal closed itself down without any of the side effects to the environment that the Mystery Shack Portal caused when it was working.

"I must figure out how my future self avoided the Gravity Anomalies from happening with the Northwest Portal." Stanford Pines told himself thoughtfully while Blendin Blandin glanced around at his surroundings in puzzlement.

"This is not the Mystery Shack." Blendin Blandin stated the obvious.

"One of the Northwest Family is working for the Time Baby and Bill Cipher trashed the place to stop them." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin.

"What happened to the Northwest Family?" Blendin Blandin asked curiously.

"Bill Cipher kidnapped them and then took them into another dimension." Stanford Pines answers.


	37. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 10!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Northwest Mansion.**

"This is not the Mystery Shack." Blendin Blandin stated the obvious.

"One of the Northwest Family is working for the Time Baby and Bill Cipher trashed the place to stop them." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin.

"What happened to the Northwest Family?" Blendin Blandin asked curiously.

"Bill Cipher kidnapped them and then took them into another dimension." Stanford Pines answers.

"Does the Time Baby know how Bill Cipher kidnapped the Northwest Family yet?" Blendin Blandin asked in sudden alarm.

"I never thought to ask if Natalie Northwest had already contacted the Time Baby or not." Stanford Pines admits.

"Natalie Northwest? The 35 Year Old Leader of the Paradox Management Council is here right now?" Blendin Blandin asked in shocked amazement.

"The Current Natalie Northwest is only a Cloned Teenager right now." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin.

"Wait, Bill Cipher must have changed history or Natalie Northwest would not be risking her own existence trying to reshaping her own family history right now." Blendin Blandin realized and stared at the Northwest Portal in disbelief.

"This Dimensional Gateway Technology is 20 years more advanced then everything else in this room!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed fearfully.

"Unfortunately, Bill Cipher took all the Written Instructions on how the Northwest Dimensional Gateway works with him when he kidnapped the Northwest Family themselves." Stanford Pines added.

"So, this is basically the only Working Prototype that the Northwest Family have right now?" Blendin Blandin asked nervously glancing at the Northwest Portal and noticing all the Outdated Computers connected to several disassembled pieces of Unfamiliar Equipment discarded everywhere around the room.

"Stop panicking, I'm Reverse Engineering whatever still works to rescue the Northwest Family from Bill Cipher already." Stanford Pines explained to the Disbelieving Time Agent.

"Somehow I'm more hopeful that Bill Cipher Sabotaged your Computer Equipment than the alternative that you are rebuilding everything wrong instead." Blendin Blandin admits worriedly.

"Excuse me?" Stanford Pines asked.

"I'm just saying that Computer Sabotage is easier to fix than your Reverse Engineering everything back to normal with this Outdated Computer Technology." Blendin Blandin explained in irritation.

"Almost all of this was constructed from my future self's blueprints and now I'm trying to Reverse Engineer it without any clue how it works." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin.

"An Instant Time Loop where you Reverse Engineer your own Future Inventions to create them in the first place." Blendin Blandin says in perfect understanding.

"Exactly." Stanford Pines agreed with Blendin Blandin while he continued working on the Northwest Portal.

"Do you want my help working on this?" Blendin Blandin asked Stanford Pines.

"Extra Work Tools are over there." Stanford Pines told Blendin Blandin while pointing at them helpfully.


	38. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 11!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe.**

Stanley Pines was frustrated at how everyone was hiding at the Mystery Shack and feeling upset about Dipper's Daughter grieving over their future selves all being murdered by Bill Cipher inside the future.

"I can't stand her looking so miserable, how can we cheer her up?" Soos asked Stanley Pines.

"I'm going to ask my twin brother for advice, I can't think of anything else to do." Stanley Pines admits in defeat.

"Wendy, I'm leaving you in charge of the Mystery Shack until I get back!" Stanley Pines yelled and left with Soos towards the Northwest Mansion.

* * *

"I can't stop feeling guilty, I questioned her existence because I wasn't ready to be a Teenage Mother and just knowing that my own future daughter is stuck inside the past is one thing, but, then discovering her whole family was slaughtered makes me feel like an insensitive jerk for not wanting to be her Replacement Mother." Wendy admits.

"Wendy, I'm sorry that you feel bad and I have honestly wanted to start a family with you since the first time I saw you. No matter how twisted having a daughter from the future showing up at the Mystery Shack is right now, I just can't refuse the opportunity for us to be together because of it." Dipper Pines admits truthfully.

"It figures how you would welcome anything that gets us sleeping together regardless of how crazy it is." Wendy told Dipper tiredly.

"At least we can get to know our daughter before she gets born." Dipper Pines adds hopefully.

"Dipper, you seriously need to stop trying to talk me into having sex when you are underage, you do remember my father is the Town Lumberjack inside Gravity Falls and I don't want him coming after you because I get myself pregnant!" Wendy Corduroy protested knowingly while Dipper Pines frowned in defeat at her turning him down and storming away.


	39. The Mystery Shack fights back, part 12!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe.**

Stanley Pines and Soos found Stanford Pines still working on the Northwest Portal Device.

"I can see how you found someone to help you, Sixer." Stanley Pines called as he saw the stranger working with his twin brother.

Blendin Blandin glanced over at them before going back to work.

"His name is Blendin Blenjamin Blandin and he is my New Research Assistant." Stanford Pines told his twin brother.

"Congratulations on getting your own employee, but, Dipper's Daughter is having an emotional breakdown back at the Mystery Shack and we need your help dealing with it." Stanley Pines stated.

"Alright, Blendin Blandin, finish working here while I'm gone!" Stanford Pines Proclaimed.

"Understood." Blendin Blandin agreed.

"Soos, fix up the Northwest Mansion in case we end up living here!" Stanley Pines orders.

"Good Thinking, Mister Pines." Soos agreed and run off to see what needed repaired around the Northwest Mansion.

Blendin Blandin watched everyone leave and checked the last coordinates used by the Northwest Gateway.

"Boo York? The Peoplebusters Universe? Why would Bill Cipher go there?" Blendin Blandin asked himself worriedly.


	40. Power Struggle, part 13!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"Natalie Northwest took Patricia Pines on a Picnic Party in the Woods with Gideon Gleeful to cheer her up." Pacifica Northwest told Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy.

"At least with Bill Cipher gone, Gravity Falls is safer." Dipper Pines says hopefully.

"Nobody is going to mess with my Cloned Lookalike anyways." Pacifica Northwest remarked knowingly.

"I hope their Picnic Party is somewhere my Dad doesn't see them and come storming over here for answers." Wendy Corduroy stated while worriedly glancing over at Dipper Pines.

"Outraged Parent Issues?" Pacifica Northwest asked Wendy Corduroy knowingly.

"My Lumberjack Family might seriously go after Dipper if they get mad enough!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed fearfully starting to panic and pace around the Mystery Shack.

"You know, at this point I would recommend Drinking Red Wine to calm yourself down." Pacifica Northwest told Wendy Corduroy helpfully.

* * *

"Alright Pacifica Northwest, what are you up to?" Dipper Pines questioned suspiciously.

"I just want to get Wendy drunk enough to seduce you, Dipper. She might even thank me for getting rid of all her stress over her Future Daughter getting stuck inside the past." Pacifica Northwest answers truthfully.

"Have you gone insane? We can't Trick Wendy into having sex without her getting mad at us afterwards!" Dipper Pines snapped in sudden outrage.

"Dipper, Natalie's Mind Reading Amulet shows me how much you **Desire Wendy** , so here is your chance to act on your feelings and get her pregnant before Bill Cipher comes back to conquer the world!" Pacifica Northwest protested.

"You really think that we are going to lose against Bill Cipher?" Dipper Pines asked pointedly.

"Natalie Northwest shared her memories with me! Gravity Falls gets doomed because your Stupid Pines Family are burned alive by Bill Cipher!" Pacifica Northwest screamed hysterically at Dipper Pines.

"No wonder Patricia Pines was in Denial, she escaped being burned alive while her whole family died sending her into the past and then her Teenage Parents fight over her existence... this is just too horrible to even consider how bad she feels right now!" Dipper Pines admits in terrified guilt for his Future Daughter.

"Come on, Dipper, the situation is messed up enough that I want you to get Wendy Pregnant inside the Mystery Shack without anyone protesting how poor equipped she is to support your own children." Pacifica Northwest begs knowingly.

"Did you honestly think that I would go along with this foolish plan of yours?" Dipper Pines questioned Pacifica Northwest.

"Not really, I just wanted to get Wendy drunk enough to keep you two from realizing that Natalie Northwest kidnapped your Future Daughter for herself." Pacifica Northwest responds knowingly.

"Wait, are you being serious or are you just toying with me?" Dipper Pines demanded in sudden bewilderment.

"How far did you honestly think my Northwest Family would go to Defeat Bill Cipher?" Pacifica Northwest demanded before telepathically floating Dipper into the air.

"Pacifica, what are you doing?" Dipper Pines screamed in growing alarm.

"I'm taking control of your Mystery Shack and turning your whole family over to the Time Baby!" Pacifica Northwest proclaimed knowingly.


	41. Power Struggle, part 14!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Mystery Shack.**

"Natalie Northwest has returned." The Time Police Officers told the Time Baby.

"We captured the Pines Family, however, Bill Cipher escaped with the rest of the Northwest Family into the Boo York Dimension." The Time Police Officers reported fearfully.

 **"The Peoplebusters can't be allowed back inside Gravity Falls!" The Time Baby proclaimed.**

"What are your orders?" The Time Police asked.

 **"Bring the Stan Pines Twins before me!"** **The Time Baby proclaimed.**

 **"Stanford and Stanley Pines, your family will help me Defeat Bill Cipher or face eternity in prison!"** **The Time Baby proclaimed.**

* * *

"Fine, we agree to help you against Bill Cipher!" Stanford Pines yelled while glaring at the Time Baby.

 **"Your Mystery Shack will be my New Headquarters!"** **The Time Baby proclaimed.**

"How did Natalie Northwest contact the Time Baby for help without anyone noticing?" Stanley Pines asked rhetorically.

"Dipper says that Pacifica Northwest talked Wendy Corduroy into drinking all the Red Wine Bottles inside the Mystery Shack, I imagine getting Wendy drunk was how the Time Police captured everyone without anyone noticing them surrounding the Mystery Shack in the first place." Stanford Pines explained thoughtfully.

"So, basically the Northwest Twins outsmarted us and then turned our Mystery Shack over to the Time Baby in exchange for his help against Bill Cipher?" Stanley Pines asked worriedly.

"I think the Time Baby just wanted to keep the Mystery Shack Staff from getting in his way." Stanford Pines admits thoughtfully while Stanley Pines frowned to himself.

"That Red Wine was expensive and now Wendy has a hangover because the Time Baby sent Natalie Northwest into the past to capture us?" Stanley Pines demanded in frustration.

 **"Your Pines Family has Defeated Bill Cipher several times, Natalie Northwest only needed to trick the rest of the Northwest Family against the Triangle Demon and then Bill Cipher panicked." The Time Baby explains helpfully.**

"You mean Bill Cipher Recruited the Peoplebusters out of fear and he still forced Natalie Northwest into retreating towards the Mystery Shack regardless!" Stanford Pines proclaimed in sudden shock.

 **"Bill Cipher has changed his tactics by going to the Peoplebusters for help... nobody really expected this." The Time Baby admits sheepishly while the Stan Pines Twins smirked among themselves.**

"You know anyone who fought against the Peoplebusters beforehand?" Stanford Pines asked hopefully.

 **"The Ghostbusters have defeated the Peoplebusters beforehand and your Pines Family will seek their help immediately!"** **The Time Baby proclaimed.**


	42. Power Struggle, part 15!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"Wait, where are we?" Stanley Pines asked his twin brother in sudden confusion.

"I think the Time Baby sent us here." Stanford Pines admits in shared confusion.

"This looks like a City Alleyway, maybe we can find someone to ask directions from." Stanley Pines stated hopefully.

"New York City? Why did the Time Baby send us here?" Stanford Pines asked after they figured out where they are located.

"Do we have enough money for a Motel Room together?" Stanley Pines asked while nervously glancing around the New York City Streets for any clues what the Time Baby sent them searching for.

* * *

"We are ready to believe you!" The Ghostbusters Television Commercial proclaimed while the Stan Pines Twins watched hopefully together.

"Bill Cipher will never see the Ghostbusters coming!" Stanford Pines announced.

"All we need is their Home Address and we can tell them all about the Peoplebusters!" Stanley Pines added knowingly.

* * *

"Peter, I'm picking up the same Interdimensional Readings that I got from when we fought Gozer!" Egon Spengler proclaimed in sudden alarm at what his PKE Meter was showing him.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Stanley Pines yelled as he saw the Ghostbusters all pointing their Particle Throwers at him after entering their Firehouse.

"I really don't think that they are very dangerous." Peter Venkman remarked while their new guests are cowering in fear of the Ghostbusters pointing their weapons at them.

"I see your point." Egon Spengler agreed and the Ghostbusters relaxed themselves.

"Sorry about that, our PKE Meters must be malfunctioning." Egon Spengler told the Stan Pines Twins.

"Just don't point your weapons at us again." Stanley Pines says irritably.


	43. Power Struggle, part 16!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"All your PKE Meters are not malfunctioning! We just have our own Interdimensional Portal!" Stanford Pines protested.

"Are you two insane? Do have any idea how dangerous opening wormholes into other dimensions can be?" Egon Spengler demanded.

"I kinda figured that out after Bill Cipher tricked me into building it." Stanford Pines admits sheepishly.

"Wait a minute, who is this Bill Cipher?" Egon Spengler demanded.

"Bill Cipher is this Talking Triangle Demon... he basically wants to conquer our dimension for himself." Stanley Pines explained.

"Your Bill Cipher sounds like another Chaos God, no wonder all the PKE Meters think that Gozer is returning!" Egon Spengler proclaimed thoughtfully.

"It gets worse, Bill Cipher sent the Peoplebusters after us!" Stanley Pines announced fearfully.

"I don't think that we can ignore something this big!" Ray Stantz announced worriedly.

"How did you hide your Interdimensional Portal inside New York City undetected?" Egon Spengler questioned.

"The Interdimensional Portal is still hidden inside Oregon." Stanford Pines answers truthfully.

"Sounds like a Road Trip is happening." Peter Venkman stated knowingly.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon. I found it on my Internet Search... you run the Mystery Shack?" Egon Spengler questioned in sudden frustration.

"We get enough tourists to stay in business." Stanley Pines tells Egon Spengler pointedly.

"I take it that the Peoplebusters scared everyone away from buying your stuff and nobody else knows how to stop them!" Egon Spengler questioned in growing irritation.

"Hey, this is a real problem! The Peoplebusters are kidnapping whole families! Gravity Falls needs the Ghostbusters!" Stanley Pines protested while Egon Spengler looked ashamed for misjudging them.

"Maybe we should just start packing our equipment now." Ray Stantz tells everyone.


	44. Power Struggle, part 17!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"The PKE Meters are going crazy!" Egon Spengler yelled as the Ghostbusters drive into Gravity Falls.

"Stampeding Civilians Incoming!" Winston Zeddemore screamed as he swerved to avoid the panicking crowds and crashed into a Street Light.

Zombies are swarming towards the Mystery Shack while Love Patrol Alpha are singing together to stop them.

"Wait, that is my voice singing... Stanford, the Time Baby sent us into the past!" Stanley Pines yelled in alarm.

"That might make things worse for us!" Stanford Pines proclaimed fearfully while the Ghostbusters took up defensive positions around their Crashed Vehicle.

The Zombie Outbreak ended and everyone inside Gravity Falls went about repairing the destruction caused by it.

"Stanford, when did you hire the Ghostbusters?" Sheriff Blubs asked Stanley Pines when he recognized him.

"Actually, my Twin Brother brought the Ghostbusters here to see my Mystery Shack. Too bad this Stupid Zombie Outbreak ruined everything." Stanley Pines told Sheriff Blubs nervously.

"I understand how uneasy you feel, the Whole Gravity Falls Police Department is already on edge expecting another attack to happen." Sheriff Blubs admits.

"Maybe the Ghostbusters can help you Patrol Gravity Falls." Stanford Pines offers helpfully while Stanley Pines frowned at his twin brother in sudden confusion.

"Good idea, it might even calm everyone down knowing the Ghostbusters are Investigating Gravity Falls!" Sheriff Blubs proclaimed cheerfully beside Deputy Durland.


	45. Power Struggle, part 18!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"The PKE Meters are still getting strange readings." Egon Spengler says while the Ghostbusters walked around Gravity Falls together investigating the town.

"Welcome to Greasy's Diner, I'm Lazy Susan. What can get for you?" Peter Venkman smiled at her as the four Ghostbusters order their Bacon and Eggs.

The Ghostbusters sat down and started eating their breakfast while Sheriff Blubs helped repair their wrecked vehicle for them.

* * *

"Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one." Dipper Pines tells his friends.

"Oh no, the kids just entered my underground bunker! The Shapeshifter might still be in there!" Stanford Pines proclaimed fearfully before following them with Stanley Pines right behind him.

"This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster. But, what kind of disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?" Dipper Pines asked before Stanford and Stanley burst into the room.

"Wait, what! Double Grunkles?" Mabel Pines proclaimed in amazement.

"Mister Pines?" Soos asked in confusion.

"Boss?" Wendy questioned.

"Everyone is coming back to the Mystery Shack to meet my twin brother right now!" Stanley Pines proclaimed loudly.

"Ok, did anyone else know about Grunkle Stan having a Twin Brother?" Dipper Pines asked everyone rhetorically as they walked back towards the Mystery Shack where a Third Grunkle Stan looked up in shock at them.

"Three Grunkles? Am I dreaming this?" Mabel Pines asked everyone worriedly while Stan Pines fainted.

"Stanley, get a cup of water for your past self to drink!" Stanford Pines orders.

"I'm on it!" Future Stanley Pines yelled as he enters the Mystery Shack while everyone stared speechlessly together in bewilderment.

"What is going on here?" Dipper Pines demanded in frustration.

"What is happening is Time Travel." Stanford Pines explained.


	46. Power Struggle, part 19!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"Time Travel?" Dipper Pines asked while Mabel Pines proclaimed how cool having three Grunkles at the Mystery Shack was.

"Mister Pines, where did you get Time Travel Technology from?" Soos asked in bewilderment.

"Soos, have you ever heard of the Time Baby?" Stanford Pines questioned him.

"Nope, no idea what the Time Baby is." Soos answers in honest confusion.

"Well, has anyone heard of the Tape Measure Time Machine?" Stanford Pines asked thoughtfully.

"We have!" Dipper and Mabel proclaimed together as they remembered how they got Waddles the Pig.

"Alright, everyone help me carry him into the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines says while trying to carry the Unconscious Stanley Pines back into the Mystery Shack by himself.

* * *

"We hired the Ghostbusters to go after Bill Cipher." The Future Stanley Pines explained.

"I think the Ghostbusters are still eating breakfast in town right now while their car is being repaired." Stanford Pines added thoughtfully.

"Wait... what happened?" The Past Stanley Pines questioned as he wakes up on the floor of the Mystery Shack.

"Time Travel happened... seriously, why does my past self sound this confused?" The Future Stanley Pines asked his brother.

"You just woke up, give yourself some time to figure out what is going on." Stanford Pines protested.

"Grunkle Stan, your Twin Brother has been explaining how Time Travel works while you were unconscious." Mabel Pines tells the Past Stanley Pines worriedly.

"My Twin Brother used Time Travel to visit me? At least I know everything works out between us." The Past Stanley Pines responds suspiciously.

"Alright, not everything goes as planned in the future or we would not be inside the past trying to correct it obviously." The Future Stanley Pines admits sheepishly.

"So what goes wrong?" The Past Stanley Pines asked.

"Bill Cipher had the Northwest Family kidnapped and the Time Baby took the Mystery Shack for himself." Stanford Pines answers knowingly.


	47. Power Struggle, part 20!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"I sent Mabel after the Unicorn Hair." Stanford Pines told the two versions of Stanley Pines listening carefully to him nearby.

"You did what?" The Past Stanley Pines demanded.

"Relax, it worked last time." The Future Stanley Pines stated knowingly.

"Once we have the Unicorn Hair, we can keep Bill Cipher out of the Mystery Shack, however, we still need the Ghostbusters to Capture Bill Cipher for us afterwards." Stanford Pines explained his whole plan.

"With any luck, the Ghostbusters will just scare Bill Cipher into hiding anyways." The Future Stanley Pines says hopefully.

"Somehow I don't think that we will be that lucky." Stanford Pines stated in sudden annoyance.

"Dipper, we need someone to check on the Ghostbusters in town!" The Future Stanley Pines yells.

"Soos, go with Dipper and see what the Ghostbusters are doing!" The Past Stanley Pines yells.

"Understood, Mister Pines!" Soos yells back.

* * *

"Where did the Ghostbusters go?" Soos asked Dipper Pines in confusion.

"Stanford said that they were eating breakfast in town earlier." Dipper Pines reminds him while they walked around Gravity Falls together.

"Greasy's Diner is over there, maybe Lazy Susan has seen the Ghostbusters." Soos offers thoughtfully.

"Of course they would still be eating breakfast at Greasy's Diner when we go looking for them." Dipper says rhetorically to Soos in sudden boredom.

"Hey Ghostbusters, Mister Pines sent us to check on you." Soos stated.

"I really hope that Stanford Pines is taking all the necessary steps to avoid a paradox happening." Egon Spengler responds while worriedly looking between Soos and Dipper.

"I think that avoiding a paradox happening is in all our best interests right now." Dipper Pines agreed.

"So what happened with your vehicle? I heard it crashed during the Zombie Uprising earlier." Soos asked the Ghostbusters.

"Ecto 1 is still waiting on the Local Tow Truck to show up." Winston Zeddemore complained.

"We still need to get all our Equipment out of the Ecto 1 before the Auto Mechanic shows up regardless ." Ray Stantz added worriedly.

"Ray is right, we can't allow our Ghostbusting Equipment to fall into the wrong hands." Egon Spengler agreed.

"Alright, we can move all your Ghostbuster Equipment to the Mystery Shack with my Pickup Truck." Soos says thoughtfully.


	48. Welcome the Ghostbusters, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"The Ghostbusters are moving all their Equipment into the Mystery Shack with Soos." Stanford Pines tells both the Future Stanley Pines and the Past Stanley Pines together.

"As long as the Ghostbusters help us against Bill Cipher, who cares what they do." The Future Stanley Pines responds.

"Bud Gleeful told everyone that the Ghostbusters are Celebrities and I can't turn them away without everyone inside Gravity Falls trying to lynch me for it!" The Past Stanley Pines proclaimed knowingly.

"Angry Mobs are a very good reason to avoid upsetting the Gravity Falls Townsfolk." The Future Stanley Pines agreed.

"At least everyone is cheering the Mystery Shack for getting the Ghostbusters to visit Gravity Falls." Stanford Pines says helpfully.

"Point taken." The Past Stanley Pines agreed thoughtfully.

"I wonder if the Mystery Shack can get rich from the Ghostbusters being here?" The Future Stanley Pines asked.

"I think the better question is why Bud Gleeful knows about the Ghostbusters being Celebrities and nobody else did." The Past Stanley Pines responds thoughtfully.

"Maybe Bud Gleeful is the only person inside Gravity Falls with his own Working Internet Connection." Stanford Pines answers in sudden amazement.

"This must be the first time that Gravity Falls gets Famous Celebrities coming here and Bud Gleeful was the only one to recognize them!" The Past Stanley Pines protested in irritation.

"True, but now Bud Gleeful is feeling really jealous because the Ghostbusters are staying at the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines answers and both versions of Stanley Pines start laughing like crazy at their unexpected good luck.

"I think someone needs to check on how Mabel is doing with the Unicorn Hair." Stanford Pines says worriedly.


	49. Welcome the Ghostbusters, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"I think the Time Baby sent us to an Identical Dimension to our own. Our Quantum Signatures don't match the rest of this universe and basically given the fact that the Ghostbusters know about the Peoplebusters, it makes sense to send us here for help." Stanford Pines told his Twin Brother.

"You think the Time Baby Wanted Egon Spengler to help us ambush the Peoplebusters from this dimension because they would never see it coming?" Stanley Pines asked knowingly.

"Bill Cipher doesn't get in the way of his Alternate Counterparts unless he really needs their help with something, Time Baby's Plan is brilliant enough to work." Stanford Pines answers.

"You really think Bill Cipher will not expect the Ghostbusters coming after him?" Stanley Pines asked hopefully.

"As long as we Capture Bill Cipher quickly, Gravity Falls will be fine and we can go after the Peoplebusters to rescue the Northwest Family without any problems." Stanford Pines explains the whole plan.

* * *

"The Ghostbusters got into a fight with the Gnomes." Dipper Pines explained what happened to everyone at the Mystery Shack.

"There goes our big advantage against Bill Cipher, when will the Ghostbusters get out of the Hospital?" Stanford Pines responded worriedly.

"Two Weeks at their best estimate." Soos answers truthfully.

"How much money do we need for their Hospital Payments?" Stanley Pines asked fearfully.

"We already paid for their Hospital Rooms." Stanley Pines told his Dimensional Counterpart.

"The Cash Register is completely empty!" Stanley Pines proclaimed in sudden disbelief.

"Stanley is right, we need to Pay Utilities around here or we will Lose Electricity inside the Mystery Shack!" Stanford Pines proclaimed knowingly.

"Wait, why are you suddenly worried about the Electric Bill?" Stanley Pines asked Stanford Pines suspiciously.

"I might have caused a Small Power Blackout while Restarting Laboratory Equipment earlier." Stanford Pines admits sheepishly to the Identical Stanley Pines Twins staring dumbfounded at him.

"Soos, check for Government Vehicles outside now!" Both Stanley Pines Twins yelled together.

"Nothing outside yet!" Soos yelled back from his New Position at the Open Window.

"Why is Soos looking through Binoculars?" Mabel Pines asked worriedly.

"Someone caused their own Power Blackout inside Gravity Falls." Stanley Pines says pointedly.

"Are the State Police coming here to investigate?" Dipper Pines asked worriedly glancing at his Twin Sister.

"Nobody knows if the State Police are coming yet." Stanford Pines admits.


	50. Welcome the Ghostbusters, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"I think nobody noticed where the Power Blackout came from." Stanford Pines told everyone hopefully.

Stanley Pines turned on the Television and the Oregon State Police Department was too busy dealing with the Looters to come after them.

"Congratulations Brainiac, you made the Mystery Shack the only place inside the Oregon State with any Electricity working." Stanley Pines remarked sarcastically while looking out the Open Window.

Gravity Falls was without Electricity and the Mystery Shack was the only place untouched by the chaos.

"This has Angry Mob Justice written all over it, **Everybody Barricade the Doors and the Windows Now!"** Stanley Pines orders frantically turning off the Light Switches.

 **"Soos, Light Some Candles while I turn off our Electricity and try to make us look more Innocent!" Stanley Pines yelled fearfully.**

* * *

"We must activate the portal and Free Stanford Pines before the American Government Investigates Gravity Falls!" Stanford Pines told everyone while they barricaded themselves inside the Mystery Shack.

"We still need Fuel for your portal to work." Stanley Pines reminds his Twin Brother.

Stanford Pines frowned and then quickly left to check his Dimensional Portal for himself.

The Elevator behind the Vending Machine took Stanford Pines down while everyone else continued barricading themselves inside the Mystery Shack to avoid the Panicking Townsfolk outside fighting over their own supplies.


	51. Welcome the Ghostbusters, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"Yup, the Gravity Falls History in this dimension is completely identical to our own. The Ghostbusters surviving their fight with Gozer seems to be the only major difference here. I wonder why nobody found their bodies after Gozer the Gozerian vanished." Stanford Pines rambled to himself while he Researched Worldwide History on the Internet.

"You find anything useful yet?" Stanley Pines asked hopefully.

"The Ghostbusters seem perfect for Defeating Bill Cipher, I only wish that they were not dead in our Home Dimension." Stanford Pines responds knowingly.

"Well, at least the Time Baby sent us to the right place to get help against the Peoplebusters." Stanley Pines remarked cheerfully.

"If only the Ghostbusters would get themselves out of the Gravity Falls Hospital sooner." Stanford Pines agreed.

"Bad Luck aside, everything else seems to be going our way." Stanley Pines admits.

"We did get the Unicorn Hair without any problems and the Power Blackouts will cause enough chaos to keep the American Government busy." Stanford Pines stated thoughtfully.

"All we need now is for the Townsfolk of Gravity Falls to calm themselves down enough to restore order outside without their Electricity." Stanley Pines says doubtfully towards his Twin Brother.

"Has the Town Riots started yet?" Stanford Pines asked fearfully.

"I don't know what is happening outside, however, without their Electricity, nobody can use their Microwave Ovens to Cook Food and then everybody starts panicking like crazy over it!" Stanley Pines proclaimed knowingly.

"I take it that Gravity Falls Lost Electricity before this?" Stanford Pines asked worriedly.

"Everybody panicked while wondering if the world was ending." Stanley Pines confirmed.

"That does not sound very good at all." Stanford Pines says while worriedly glancing back at the Mystery Shack Elevator behind him.

"Bill Cipher can't get into the Mystery Stack, but the Starving Human Looters might if they wanted something to eat!" Stanley Pines yelled at Stanford Pines.

"Don't Panic! I just need to see how bad it really is outside and come up with a plan to deal with it." Stanford Pines told his brother as he Hacked Satellites to check what was really going on inside Gravity Falls for himself.

The Townsfolk of Gravity Falls were panicking over their Microwave Ovens not working just like Stanley Pines thought they would be doing.

It instantly turned into a Town Meeting and a return to the Pioneer Days for Gravity Falls until Electricity was restored.


	52. Welcome the Ghostbusters, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls inside the Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"Gravity Falls is returning to the Pioneer Days because they Lost Electricity?" Stanford Pines asked in sudden disbelief.

"Hunting and Cooking become very strong motivators when people are really starving." Stanley Pines admits worriedly.

"The Panicking Townsfolk will only make things harder for us to Buy Supplies!" Stanford Pines protested irritably.

"How did you cause the Power Blackouts anyways?" Stanley Pines asked curiously.

"I overloaded the Oregon State Electrical Grid by complete accident... the Dimensional Portal Room is hidden inside an Abandoned Missile Silo that does not exist in our own universe." Stanford Pines explained.

"Why would an Abandoned Missile Silo be hidden under the Mystery Shack?" Stanley Pines wondered.

"Some Forgotten Government Project most likely." Stanford Pines answers thoughtfully.

"Stanley, the Other Stanford Pines Changed the Dimensional Portal Blueprints before he disappeared. The Missile Silo Computers are all integrated into the Dimensional Portal Controls. We need McGucket's Help to Avoid Starting World War Three!" Stanford Pines quickly realized what he was reading in growing horror.

"Just how insane is your counterpart here, Sixer?" Stanley Pines asked in bewildered frustration.

"Paranoid enough to Risk World War Three over his Dimensional Portal falling under Bill Cipher's Control instead." Stanford Pines stated knowingly.

"Meaning that the Mystery Shack Journals only have the Original Dimensional Portal Blueprints and are all useless with the Rebuilt Design downstairs?" Stanley Pines asked pointedly.

"Unless we Construct Another Dimensional Portal to replace the one at the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines admits sheepishly.


	53. Welcome the Ghostbusters, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls inside the Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"I think the Time Baby sent us to the only dimension where an Abandoned Missile Silo is hidden under the Mystery Shack because the Ghostbusters still exist here." Stanford Pines says thoughtfully.

"The Ghostbusters might Defeat Bill Cipher for us, however, what does it really matter if we can't return home afterwards?" Stanley Pines questioned.

"I do see you point." Stanford Pines admits in defeat.

 **"The Time Baby Trapped Us Here Intentionally Because He Needed The Ghostbusters!" Stanley Pines Screamed in sudden realization.**

"The Peoplebusters must really be Threatening Time Baby's Objectives by working with Bill Cipher." Stanford Pines agreed thoughtfully.

 **"I don't like being Time Baby's Puppet!" Stanley Pines yelled in sudden outrage.**

"I'm afraid that we really need to Follow Time Baby's Plans to Defeat Bill Cipher right now." Stanford Pines says in complete defeat.

"Do you honestly believe that Following Time Baby's Instructions will get us anywhere?" Stanley Pines demanded irritably.

"Stanley, Gravity Falls is in ruins and we no longer have any other choice." Stanford Pines responds knowingly.


	54. Defending Gravity Falls, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls inside the Animated Ghostbusters Universe.**

"The Gravity Falls Hospital where the Ghostbusters are staying is still running on their own Emergency Power Generators." Stanford Pines explained.

"At least Gravity Falls is still paranoid enough to have Backup Generators." Stanley Pines remarked in amusement.

"Unfortunately, the whole town does not have enough Backup Generators for anywhere besides the Local Hospital." Stanford Pines interrupted his Twin Brother pointedly.

"So the Ghostbusters will be fine, but, Gravity Falls has been thrown back into the Pioneer Days without Electricity? Any Ideas how to Restore Electricity to Gravity Falls?" Stanley Pines asked hopefully.

"I'm Sending Electricity from the Mystery Shack's Power Grid to the rest of Gravity Falls, I think we have a Nuclear Reactor down inside the Missile Silo that needs investigating." Stanford Pines responds worriedly.

"Just as I thought... we don't need Fuel for the Dimensional Portal because this Nuclear Reactor is maintaining it. We just need the Computer Access Codes to activate it without Starting World War Three simultaneously." Stanford Pines explained.

"This Portal Room was constructed during World War Two because the Alternate Stanford Pines went into the past with Natalie Northwest." Stanford Pines says after Reading McGucket's Handwritten Notes in complete disbelief.

"This says that Natalie Northwest asked for my help stopping a Bad Time Agent from changing history, McGucket got a Letter explaining how this Portal works after I disappeared. McGucket must have the Computer Access Codes that we need." Stanford Pines explained.


	55. Defending Gravity Falls, part 2!

"Gravity Falls finally has Electricity again, hopefully the Nuclear Power Reactor will not overload itself until we can stabilize it... Seriously, we don't want Nuclear Explosions happening at the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines says nervously.

"Stop Hyperventilating and let's get moving!" Stanley Pines yelled while they ran deeper into the Underground Government Tunnels together.

"What is this Crashed UFO doing here?" Stanford Pines demanded in sudden alarm.

"Look at all the Dead Lab Coats everywhere... this Government Project was not just abandoned, it was massacred!" Stanley Pines screamed while frantically glancing around fearfully.

"The reasoning behind this Missile Silo being here suddenly makes more sense to me, Interstellar Warfare!" Stanford Pines proclaimed feeling more paranoid.

"I suddenly don't feel very safe being down here with all these Dead Government Scientists everywhere!" Stanley Pines proclaimed while worriedly looking around.

"Maybe leaving the Creepy Government Missile Silo alone is a good idea." Stanford Pines agreed.

* * *

"I don't understand this, why would the American Government Hide UFO Technology inside an Abandoned Missile Silo?" Stanley Pines asked worriedly.

"This Missile Silo was probably built during World War Two, I never checked if anything happened inside Gravity Falls before the Mystery Shack was even constructed here. Probably should of thought of that sooner." Stanford Pines admits sheepishly.

"Well, if your Dimensional Portal Really Changed History Here, would anyone else have noticed right away?" Stanley Pines asked thoughtfully as the Elevator took them back up to the Mystery Shack Vending Machine's Hidden Opening.

"Good Point." Stanford Pines agreed worriedly.


	56. Defending Gravity Falls, part 3!

"The Mystery Shack has been build in a different location than it currently is within our dimension. Nothing else seems out of place, everything looks completely identical." Stanford Pines says while looking through his Binoculars at the rest of the Townspeople of Gravity Falls.

"Everything is finally returning to normal and the Northwest Family are even Selling Backup Power Generators after the Electrical Blackout Crippled Gravity Falls." Stanley Pines added hopefully.

"I only overloaded those Power Stations because nobody told me about the Nuclear Reactor running the Mystery Shack!" Stanford Pines protested.

"I'm just happy that the Government Agents didn't come investigating us." Stanley Pines admits.

"Someone needs to Buy New Flashlights for the Mystery Shack regardless, we can check for Government Vehicles while we are in town at the same time." Stanford Pines says thoughtfully.

"Soos, we are going shopping!" Stanley Pines yelled back into the Mystery Shack and Soos came running after them.

The Other Stanley Pines watched his Future Self leave the Mystery Shack suspiciously. Something don't add up, why would Stanford Pines come into the past to help rescue himself unless something else was going to happen that threatened his safe return.

* * *

"I'm not losing my Twin Brother because of a Stupid Time Paradox!" Stanley Pines proclaimed to himself and checked how everyone else inside the Mystery Shack was doing to calm himself down.

Mabel and Dipper were making sure the Refrigerator Food didn't go bad on them. Wendy Corduroy had not even shown up for work at the Mystery Shack yet.

However, given the Recent Town Blackout, the Corduroy Family was probably still hunting inside the wilderness to help feed everybody for the whole return to the Pioneer Days Event that the Gravity Falls Mayor started earlier.

Stanley Pines smiled knowing that the Restored Electricity made Gravity Falls returning to the Pioneer Days suddenly very pointless.

"One Pioneer Day Event inside Gravity Falls is enough, if everyone lived like the Pioneers forever, I would just go crazy!" Stanley Pines protested to himself in complete horrified realization.

"Hopefully nothing else will go wrong inside Gravity Falls until we get the Portal working." Stanley Pines told himself worriedly glancing around the Mystery Shack in growing frustration.


	57. Powerless Townsfolk, part 1!

"The Northwest Family are building their own Power Station inside Gravity Falls to win everyone over." Wendy Corduroy told Mabel and Dipper after she came back to work at the Mystery Shack.

"The Townsfolk are all cheering the Northwest Family on for their quick thinking after the Power Blackout happened." Soos added thoughtfully.

"What happened to the lights!" Stanley Pines proclaimed while the Mystery Shack went dark.

"The Power Blackout is coming back!" Wendy Corduroy yelled.

"Not Pioneer Day Again! Please, I can't take Pioneer Living Again!" Stanley Pines screamed fearfully.

"The Lights are working again, I wonder if the Fuse Box is just acting up on us?" Soos tells everyone worriedly.

"Wendy, You Watch Dipper and Mabel while I help Soos check the Fuse Box!" Stanley Pines orders.

* * *

"Mister Pines, look!" Soos yelled in sudden terror.

"Get the Fire Extinguisher!" Mister Mystery ordered quickly.

The Fire had destroyed the Mystery Shack's Fuse Box And Left Gravity Falls Without Electricity Simultaneously.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to burn down the Mystery Shack!" Soos proclaimed while feeling dumbfounded.

"Are any of Gideon's Criminal Followers out of jail?" Mister Mystery asked worriedly.

"I hope not." Soos answers while they fearfully checked for any clue who started the fire together.

"Did you find anyone?" Stanley Pines asked Soos.

"Whoever did this, already got away, Mister Pines." Soos responded knowingly.


	58. Powerless Townsfolk, part 2!

"Why is Gravity Falls returning to the Pioneer Times?" Stanford Pines demanded.

"Somebody tried to burn down the Mystery Shack and they even destroyed our Fuse Box!" Soos proclaimed.

"Somebody must really want Gravity Falls Without Electricity, the real question is why!" Stanford Pines proclaimed.

"Do you think Bill Cipher is behind this?" Stanley Pines asked.

"No, Bill Cipher gains nothing from Electricity Disappearing From Gravity Falls." Stanford Pines stated knowingly.

"So who benefits from this chaos?" Soos asked in bewilderment.

"Prison Breakouts for one, I think that Gideon Gleeful planned this to escape from Jail!" Mister Mystery proclaimed.

"Possible, but why would he blackout the whole town just to cover his escape?" Stanford Pines asked.

"Gideon is not escaping, he wants revenge on the Mystery Shack for putting him behind bars in the first place!" Stanley Pines shouts in sudden realization.

Both versions of Stanley Pines nodded in complete agreement before Barricading Doors inside the Mystery Shack together.

"Soos, Call the Police and warn them about Gideon's Escape Attempt Now!" Mister Mystery yelled while Soos went for the Telephone.

* * *

"Gideon already escaped!" Soos told everyone at the Mystery Shack.

"Gideon escaped!" Dipper and Mabel screamed in alarm together.

"Kids, go barricade your windows now!" Stanley Pines yelled.

"We are on it!" Wendy Corduroy yelled back as she took the kids back upstairs.


	59. Defending Gravity Falls, part 4!

The Mystery Shack Crew glanced at each other questioningly when they heard screaming coming from the direction of Gravity Falls.

"Something is attacking the town!" Dipper Pines proclaimed.

"Sixer, get the Ghostbuster Equipment and look for anything that we can use for weapons." Stanley Pines orders.

"Their Particle Throwers will work as weapons perfectly." Stanford Pines agreed.

"I'm taking this PKE Meter with me, Soos, your Proton Pack." Stanford Pines says while giving Soos his own Proton Pack to put on.

* * *

"Alright, Soos and the Two Stanley Twins will help me investigate the town while Wendy keeps the kids safe at the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines stated.

"Stop Complaining! Wendy will keep you kids out of trouble until we get back!" Stanley Pines proclaimed before getting in the Pickup Truck that Soos was driving.

Stanford was sitting in front with Soos while the Stanley Twins sat in the back of the Truck with their Particle Throwers ready for battle.

* * *

Gravity Falls looked abandoned. Nobody was in the streets and the Car Wrecks reminded Soos of Several Zombie Horror Movies he had already seen beforehand.

"I don't really think that we are dealing with Zombies here, look at all the Bullet Holes inside the Wrecked Vehicles over there. This was caused by Normal Human Weaponry, not the Supernatural Monsters I expected behind this surprise attack on the Townsfolk at all!" Stanford Pines explained thoughtfully.

"Soos, stay with the truck, we might need to get out of here quickly!" Stanford Pines shouts over his shoulder and started examining the Wrecked Vehicles for himself.

"Somebody Attacked Gravity Falls With Machine Guns, their Warning Shots must have caused the Town Stampede that we heard earlier, at least they didn't slaughter everyone on sight. The Attackers must have just Looted Buildings after they scared everyone away." Stanford Pines says while looking at all the evidence around him.

"While you keep Playing Sherlock Homes with your Magnifying Glass, we will be checking around for any enemies that might be sneaking up on our position." The Stanley Pines Twins told him pointedly.

"Fine, I still need to _Identify The Ammunition Used Here... I need to Collect Samples for analysis!"_ Stanford Pines told himself while the Two Versions of Stanley Pines Flanked Stanford's Current Position to see if anyone else was spying on them.

"What!" Stanley Pines yelled as he jumped for cover.

The Five Foot Tall Rats in Army Uniforms had opened fire while the Stanley Pines Twins were hiding with their hands covering their heads.

"I just need to crawl back towards Soos before the Army Rats find him." Stanley Pines told himself while worriedly glancing around.

"Why would an Army of Machine Gun Armed Talking Rats Attack Gravity Falls? How do I even use this Particle Thrower to defend myself again?" Stanley Pines asked himself while nervously looking over his Proton Pack.

"Flip Switch Labeled On/Off and aim at the Talking Rats yelling at me to surrender myself, I hope this sound means the Proton Pack is working correctly." Stanley Pines told himself before opening fire.

The Particle Thrower Missed the Moving Targets and Poor Stanley Pines fell over sideways.

"I can't believe my Bad Marksmanship Scared them away, this Particle Thrower Rules!" Stanley Pines cheered and then ran back towards Soos.

"Ford, what happened here!" Stanley screamed in horror.

"Calm Down Stanley, this blood is not mine! It belongs to the Talking Rats, they splattered like Water Balloons all over the place! My Clothes are completely ruined!" Stanford complained.

"At least the Ghostbuster's Particle Throwers work." Stanley Pines says sheepishly.

"The Particle Throwers work too well, we might have killed each other by accident!" Stanford Pines protested.


	60. Defending Gravity Falls, part 5!

Stanford Pines keeps looking behind them suspiciously.

"Why are they not chasing after us?" Stanford asked in complete bewilderment.

"I think our Particle Throwers scared them away." Stanley Pines admits knowingly.

"Fear will not keep them away forever, we need to keep moving!" Stanford Pines proclaimed.

"What direction was Soos hiding with our Getaway Car again?" Stanley Pines demanded.

"I think that we actually made a wrong turn, hopefully the Talking Rats are just as confused about our current location as we are." Stanford Pines says thoughtfully.

"You mean we really are lost?" Stanley Pines asked pointedly.

"Basically, I have no clue where we are going." Stanford Pines admits sheepishly.

"Wonderful, the Talking Rats have probably captured everyone inside Gravity Falls while we are still walking in circles trying to escape them!" Stanley Pines shouted.

"Stanley, the Talking Rats will hear us!" Stanford Pines protested while frantically looking around.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Soos asked himself in boredom.

"Soos, take cover!" The Shouting made Soos look up in sudden surprise.

"Mister Pines?" Soos proclaimed in bewilderment until the Bullets started flying towards him.

"Mister Pines, somebody is shooting at us!" Soos screamed from his hiding place fearfully.

"Run for it, Soos, run for the Mystery Shack now!" Stanley Pines yelled frantically in terror while he fired the Particle Thrower at the Advancing Rat Army behind him.

Soos fled in terror while Stanley Pines zigzags for cover away from the Talking Rats chasing them.


	61. Defending Gravity Falls, part 6!

"Where did the Pines Family go?" The Talking Rat in the Army General Uniform asked.

"They escaped on foot towards the Mystery Shack." The rest of the Talking Rats answered.

"Maintain surveillance on the Mystery Shack until we find Old Man McGucket." The Talking Rat in the Army General Uniform orders knowingly.

The Five Foot Tall Talking Rats saluted their Army General and scattered into hiding across Gravity Falls.

* * *

"Soos, what happened out there?" Wendy Corduroy asked after he returned to the Mystery Shack.

"Giant Rats in Army Uniforms are Invading Gravity Falls! Mister Pines told me to run when the shooting started!" Soos screamed while frantically glancing around fearfully.

Mabel Pines and Dipper Pines glanced at each other questioningly before pulling out the Third Research Journal to start searching for anything about Talking Rats in Army Uniforms.

"Here it is, the Talking Lab Rats Created by the Old Abandoned Army Research Center. They wander around the Gravity Falls Utility Tunnels seeking revenge on Humanity for experimenting on their ancestors." Dipper Pines reads in complete disbelief.

"Does it say how to stop them?" Mabel Pines asked hopefully.

"Nothing useful." Dipper Pines answers while frowning at Journal Three.

"So basically the Army Created Talking Lab Rats inside Gravity Falls?" Wendy Corduroy questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't understand why the Talking Lab Rats came out of hiding today! Nothing in this journal explains why they picked today to Attack Gravity Falls for their Revenge Plans!" Dipper Pines proclaimed getting frustrated.


	62. Defending Gravity Falls, part 7!

Old Man McGucket was hiding with the Gnomes that attacked the Ghostbusters beforehand.

The Ghostbusters had crossed their Particle Streams to defeat the Giant Gnome Monster.

The Resulting Particle Explosion Slaughtered the Gnomes and hurled the Ghostbusters into the trees around them.

Old Man McGucket examined the Four Unconscious Ghostbusters before he found some Clueless Tourists to help him take them towards the Gravity Falls Hospital.

* * *

"The Mystery Shack Hired the Ghostbusters and now they are all in Hospital Rooms." Old Man McGucket thought over what he had just learned.

The Talking Rat Army was still hunting for Old Man McGucket and the Ghostbuster Equipment was all being returned to the Mystery Shack by Soos.

Stanford Pines was talking to the Nurse Station while Soos carried the Ghostbuster Equipment out to his Pickup Truck with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland helping him.

Old Man McGucket got out of sight and watched Stanford Pines check on the Ghostbusters.

"Something is going on, I don't really understand how Stanford Pines returned to Gravity Falls from the past, but something must have happened." Old Man McGucket told himself while quietly watching everything around him.

Stanford Pines and Soos left for the Mystery Shack while the Power Blackouts started inside Gravity Falls behind them.

Nobody had figured out where the Power Blackouts came from and the Mayor of Gravity Falls decided to Start Pioneer Day to keep everyone distracted.

Old Man McGucket frowned while everyone was preparing themselves for the Pioneer Day Celebration.

"I need another Hiding Place before the Talking Lab Rat Invasion starts coming back!" Old Man McGucket proclaimed fearfully while running across Gravity Falls towards the Gnome Village.

The Gnomes were fighting among themselves because their Leader Named Jeff was dead.

Old Man McGucket glanced around the Gnomes fighting over their own resources in sudden defeat.

The Gnome Leader Named Jeff was very reasonable to deal with, all he really wanted was a Human Queen to help him keep the Gnomes out of trouble.

Now the Gnomes would be Attacking Tourists for their own Camping Supplies because Jeff was dead and Old Man McGucket needed someone else to protect him from the Talking Lab Rat Army preparing to Invade Gravity Falls.

Hopefully the Gnomes and the Talking Lab Rats would destroy each other trying to Control Gravity Falls while Old Man McGucket escaped both sides long enough to Contact Agent Powers for help.

The plan was insane because Government Agent Powers would kill everything that got in his way of getting control of Stanford Pines and the Mystery Shack Research itself.

"Stanford Pines, please forgive me for what I must do." Old Man McGucket stated before running deeper into the Gravity Falls Woodlands.

* * *

Two weeks later Old Man McGucket was hitchhiking towards the nearest town to Telephone Agent Powers for help.

Four Hours later, the American National Guard was converging on Gravity Falls itself.


	63. Defending Gravity Falls, part 8!

Stanford Pines had no clue how he ended up at Lazy Susan's Food Place.

"Greasy's Diner? We were running for the Mystery Shack, how did we end up here?" Stanley Pines asked.

"My only working guess would be that we made a wrong turn when the Talking Rats were shooting at us." Stanford Pines admits truthfully.

"So basically we only lost the Talking Rats because we went in the wrong direction?" Stanley Pines asked.

"Never underestimate random events, sometimes they work against you and sometimes they work for you." Stanford Pines responds thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should avoid playing dice with our lives and just look for somebody who can help us get back towards the Mystery Shack instead." Stanley Pines remarked sarcastically.

"Well, we might as well Search Greasy's Diner for help." Stanford Pines answers.

Greasy's Diner was abandoned, Discarded Food was cooked and the Stan Pines Twins feed themselves for their continued survival. Nobody had any clue that the Stan Pines Twins were even hiding at Greasy's Diner because everyone was already captured beforehand.

* * *

The American National Guard Troops Swarmed Gravity Falls and the Talking Rat Army fought back in sudden terror.

"The Humans have outnumbered us!" The Rat Soldier proclaimed when the American Troops came after them.

The Talking Rats scattered fearfully while the American National Guard Saved the Gravity Falls Townsfolk and hunted down the Talking Lab Rats before they can attack another Human Population Center undetected again.


	64. Defending Gravity Falls, part 9!

Agent Powers had Commandeered the Mystery Shack easily.

However, Stanford Pines was not there.

"Search everywhere! Find Stanford's Research Journals!" Agent Powers yelled as the American National Guard put everyone into Handcuffs.

"You will never find my Twin Brother!" Stanley Pines yelled while his family was being dragged towards Holding Cells.

Dipper, Soos, Wendy, Stanley and Mabel all glared at the Government Agents locking them up together.

"At least your Future Self got away with Uncle Ford, they will rescue us from Agent Powers eventually." Dipper told Stanley hopefully.

"Listen, kid, the whole reason they came into the past was to Stop Bill Cipher with the Ghostbusters and now their big plan is falling apart on them. I'm pretty sure that the Talking Lab Rat Army forced them into hiding and with Agent Powers now hunting for them, we might be trapped here until they realize what is going on around them." Stanley Pines explained carefully.

"So basically we just need to wait until they realize that we have been captured and then we get rescued." Soos says hopefully while Wendy looked less convinced.

"Does anyone know what the Guards are going to feed us?" Mabel Pines asked curiously.

"The Guards are probably getting food from outside of Gravity Falls after all the damage the Talking Lab Rat Army did to the town." Wendy offers her opinion thoughtfully.

"I wonder if Agent Powers will just Order Pizza Boxes for the whole town?" Mabel Pines asked excitedly.

"Even if Agent Powers gets us our own Pizza Boxes, we are not getting out of this Holding Cell until the Government Agents decide what to do with us." Stanley Pines admits tiredly.

"Your Uncle is right, I have already Ordered Pizza Boxes for the whole town and your family will be eating from the Pizza Boxes inside your own Holding Cell so nobody escapes me!" Agent Powers proclaimed while the Guards bring in the Pizza Boxes from behind him.


	65. Defending Gravity Falls, part 10!

"I'm here to offer your Pines Family a deal, work for me and I will keep the Mystery Shack going without sending you all into the Oregon State Prison System for life." Agent Powers tells the Entire Pines Family.

"You want us to work for the American Government?" Soos asked puzzledly.

"I want the Research Journals on Gravity Falls, what happens to your Pines Family after I get them depends on your level of cooperation." Agent Powers corrects him.

"We agree to work for you." Stanley Pines tells Agent Powers.

Several Protesting Yells of Mister Pines and Grunkle Stan followed his decision.

"Everyone quiet down, I'm Helping Agent Powers to keep everyone out of Jail!" Stanley Pines proclaimed.

"Mister Pines, you are making a big mistake here!" Soos and Wendy screamed together.

"I'm the Owner of the Mystery Shack and you two work for me! I decide who the Mystery Shack does business with!" Stanley Pines proclaimed.

"Grunkle Stan, you don't even know why Agent Powers wants the Journals!" Dipper and Mabel protested.

"I have decided that keeping you kids out of Jail is more important here!" Stanley Pines argued.

"You are making the right decision, Mister Pines." Agent Powers tells him.


	66. Defending Gravity Falls, part 11!

The Gnomes were Attacking Gravity Falls and the American National Guard were fighting back.

The Dead Gnomes were bleeding from several Bullet Wounds and the Surviving Gnomes were all retreating back into the Forest.

"What did you do?" Mabel Pines screamed in terror after she saw all the Dead Gnomes being loaded into Dump Trucks at the Mystery Shack.

"We did what we had to do!" Agent Powers proclaimed while Dipper was throwing up nearby.

"Wendy and Soos, get Mabel away from these Dead Gnomes right now!" Stanley Pines orders.

"You should make sure that nothing happens to my family or I will come after you personally!" Stanley Pines Threatens Agent Powers while Dipper was still throwing up nearby.

"I think I should start by calling my own Doctor for Dipper over there." Agent Powers points out thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Stanley Pines told Agent Powers.

* * *

Stanford Pines and the Duplicate Stanley Pines looked up as the American National Guard Soldiers were waking them up at the Abandoned Greasy's Diner.

"I want DNA Tests done to confirm their identities immediately!" Agent Trigger proclaimed after he saw the Stan Pines Twins.

"Somebody tell Agent Powers that we found Stanford Pines." Agent Trigger orders his troops while smiling to himself knowingly.

* * *

"The Duplicated Research Journals about Gravity Falls should have identical information, they don't." Agent Powers stated.

"Stanford Pines claims to be a Time Traveler, that might explain the missing pages inside his Research Journals." Agent Trigger offers helpfully.

"Perhaps, but, where does that leave us?" Agent Powers responds worriedly.

"If the Stanford Pines we captured is not the same one that appeared during World War Two, Bill Cipher might finally help the Germans win the war inside the past because of our mistake." Agent Trigger answers pointedly.

"We must tell the Pines Family what we know and hope for the best." Agent Powers says in sudden defeat.

"The American Government will never accept that Bill Cipher is unstoppable." Agent Trigger answers pointedly.

"Do you really believe the Pines Family will help us against Bill Cipher?" Agent Powers asked worriedly.

"We have a common enemy, we just need to learn how to trust each other first." Agent Trigger answers.


	67. Defending Gravity Falls, part 12!

Agent Powers and Agent Trigger glanced up from the DNA Results.

Two Stanley Pines and either one of them was a clone.

"Time Travel Accident or Time Loop Side Effect?" Agent Powers asked worriedly.

"Well, we know how Stanford Pines Used Time Travel During World War Two." Agent Trigger responds.

"Do you think that Stanford Pines is jumping randomly through time?" Agent Powers asked suspiciously.

"Maybe Stanford Pines is still testing his Time Travel Technology." Agent Trigger offers.

"This complicates things." Agent Powers stated knowingly towards Agent Trigger.

* * *

"Do we have any idea what is really going on around here?" Soos asked the rest of his extended family.

"Aside from having two versions of Stanley Pines, Gravity Falls seems to be returning back to normal again." Stanford Pines answers thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately the Ghostbusters are still in the Hospital." Dipper Pines added.

"This also means that the Ghostbusters can't help us Capture Bill Cipher until they get better." Stanford Pines agreed.

"Your improving is sure backfiring, Sixer." Stanley Pines stated while the Other Stanley Pines frowned.

"I never said that Stopping Bill Cipher would be easy." Stanford Pines responds while both versions of Stanley Pines glanced at each other.

"Bill Cipher has actually gone missing for the past week." Dipper Pines told everyone.

"What do you mean missing?" Stanford Pines asked worriedly.

"It took us a few days to realize it, but, Bill Cipher Abandoned Gravity Falls." Mabel Pines says sheepishly.

"The Triangle Demon probably figured out why we went to the Ghostbusters and left town before we can go after him." Stanley Pines told everyone while the Other Stanley Pines frowned.

"Figures, my Brainiac Brother Uses Time Travel and Bill Cipher still outsmarts him regardless of it." The Younger Stanley Pines remarks offhandedly.

"Bill Cipher seems to be anticipating my every move against him, I wonder where he went." Stanford Pines answers distractedly while everyone looks bewildered why Bill Cipher being gone was even considered bad news.

"Bill Cipher has left Gravity Falls, don't any of you get it, he can just trick anyone into helping him against us now!" Stanford Pines protested their confused expressions.


	68. Rebuilding Trust, part 1!

Agent Powers and Agent Trigger both watched the Security Recordings of the Pines Family panicking over Bill Cipher Abandoning Gravity Falls together.

"At least we know why Bill Cipher left Gravity Falls alone." Agent Trigger says thoughtfully.

"Stanford Pines hired the Ghostbusters to Capture Bill Cipher and the Triangle Demon was not even around, talk about bad timing." Agent Powers told his partner.

"Bill Cipher must have seen the Ghostbusters coming and gone somewhere else to plan his next move." Agent Trigger agreed.

"Do the Pines Family really not know about that Security Camera watching them yet?" Agent Powers asked curiously.

"To be fair, they seem more preoccupied with their panicking over Bill Cipher." Agent Trigger answers pointedly gesturing at the Security Camera Display.

* * *

"Hey Guys, is that a Security Camera up there?" Soos asked and everybody looked up at the Security Camera together.

"Agent Powers was listening to everything we said!" Dipper Pines proclaimed.

"So basically he already knows how Bill Cipher outsmarted our Time Travel Trap." Stanford Pines stated in defeat.

"Will you stop beating yourself up, poindexter." Both versions of Stanley Pines stated together.

"Somehow I think having Two Twin Brothers watching my back in enough!" Stanford Pines protests.

Soos laughed with the Whole Mystery Shack Crew.

Wendy and Dipper smiled at each other feeling happy to be together while the rest of the Pines Family worked out their stressful week.


	69. Hidden Threat, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Bill Cipher was running blindly for his life.

Stanford Pines was helping the Time Police hunt him down and Bill Cipher was trapped inside his New Possessed Human Puppet because the Stupid Time Baby can't track him inside Human Bodies.

The problem with being trapped inside Humans was their Floating Souls telling the Time Baby what he did to them.

Bill Cipher didn't need Unseen Human Souls helping the Time Baby get their bodies back from him.

* * *

Bill Cipher sighed irritatedly before checking his new surroundings. An Abandoned Street full of Homeless People begging him for money.

 **"Everybody Back Off!" Bill Cipher screamed in a Demonic Voice that scared the Homeless People away from him.**

"Now where do I hide from the Time Police?" Bill Cipher asked himself in his normal voice.

"Open Time Portal!" Bill Cipher says before vanishing into thin air.

"Where did Bill Cipher go?" The Bewildered Time Police asked themselves when they ran into the Terrified Homeless People.

* * *

"World War Two, home of some much chaos and destruction. Unfortunately the Time Baby will notice if Human History changes and send someone to investigate. So, I need a Hiding Place." Bill Cipher says while thoughtfully looking around.

Time was frozen and the Nazi Soldiers were everywhere.

"Perhaps I should get out of sight before I restart time." Bill Cipher says sheepishly.

Carefully walking around the Frozen People and the Unmoving Birds that were frozen while flying through the air, Bill Cipher slowly sneaks out of sight to avoid detection.

"Alright, I'll just Restart Time and get indoors before anyone can question where I came from." Bill Cipher stated.


	70. Rebuilding Trust, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Stanford Pines was getting tired of the Time Police fighting over how to read the Road Map correctly.

"You three rent this Recreational Vehicle and I'm the only one here that knows how to drive it!" Stanford Pines proclaimed in growing disbelief.

"The Time Baby is still rebuilding our Human Civilization after his last Temper Tantrum destroyed our old cities, we only volunteered to Capture Bill Cipher because we don't know anything about Construction Work." The Female Time Police Officer admits sheepishly towards Stanford Pines.

"Volunteer Soldiers with Time Travel Technology?" Stanford Pines asked bewilderedly.

* * *

The Three Time Police Officers were loyal to the Time Baby and didn't know anything about the 21st Century at all.

The Brown Haired One that resembled Dipper Pines was Named Martin Pines, he was 47 Years Old.

His Twin Sister was Named Martha Pines and she looked identical to her Ancestor Named Mabel Pines.

The Third Time Police Officer was Blendin Blenjamin Blandin himself.

"The Time Baby Assigned me to work with Mabel and Dipper's Descendants to keep me out of trouble." Blendin Blandin explained to Stanford Pines.

"Martha and Martin Pines? They do look identical to Mabel and Dipper." Stanford Pines stated thoughtfully.

"Your family legacy in action, an amazing discovery." Blendin Blandin told Stanford Pines proudly.

"I suppose having family working inside the Time Police might be useful fighting against Bill Cipher." Stanford Pines admits thoughtfully to himself.

"Actually, I think Gravity Falls needs your help." Blendin Blandin says after looking at his Handheld History Scanner.

"What's wrong?" Stanford Pines asked.

"A Time Anomaly being created by Stanley Pines. We must investigate this before the Time Baby notices." Blendin Blandin answers nervously while Stanford Pines sighed in sudden defeat.


	71. Rebuilding Trust, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Stanford Pines and Blendin Blandin frowned at the American National Guard Roadblocks standing in their way.

Martha and Martin Pines exchanged bewildered glances at their Tourist Clothing Disguises.

"Why are the Army Guards putting up their Roadblocks around Gravity Falls?" Martin Pines asked first.

"I don't know, our History Records don't even mention this happening here." Blendin Blandin says puzzledly.

"Did someone change history?" Martha Pines asked curiously.

"The American Worldwide Events are unchanged, wherever is happening seems to be confined inside Gravity Falls itself." Blendin Blandin says while uncertainly glancing towards all the Military Roadblock ahead of them.

* * *

"The American Military Built Roadblocks Surrounding Gravity Falls during the Tourist Season." Blendin Blandin stated bewilderedly glancing around the Large RV Convoy that they got trapped inside almost instantly.

"At least I finally understand your Mystery Plan here, Infiltrating RV Convoys going towards the Mystery Shack. Why didn't I think of this myself?" Stanford Pines was rambling to himself and then the Gunfire started going off in the distance.

The Army Guards looked around nervously trying to discover what was going on.

"Nobody is answering the Radio?" The Army Guard says while glancing around the Quiet Forest Surrounding the RV Convoy worriedly expecting trouble.

"Helicopters!" One of the Army Guards yelled while pointing up in relief.

"Hopefully whoever called for reinforcements will know what is going on." The Army Guards told themselves.

* * *

"I think Agent Powers is Ordering Pizza Boxes Inside Gravity Falls, why would the American Military Built Roadblocks Surrounding Gravity Falls for their own Pizza Party?" Blendin Blandin questioned while he spied on the Army Communications coming from inside Gravity Falls bewilderedly.

"Maybe Stanley is just Impersonating Army Generals again." Stanford Pines offered helpfully.

"I can't see the American National Guard being dispatched after Stanley Pines unless they mistook him for some Terrorist Mastermind, please tell me that isn't what happened here." Blendin Blandin stated while frantically panicking.

"Hopefully nobody mistook Stanley Pines for a Terrorist Mastermind and we can correct the Time Anomaly without complications." Martin Pines says while worriedly watching the Army Guards abandoning their posts to investigate something moving in the distance.

The Gnomes were attacking the RV Convoy.


	72. Rebuilding Trust, part 4!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Stanford Pines and Blendin Blandin instantly stared in disbelief together.

Attacking Gnomes Riding American Bison Stampedes.

The American Buffalo Stampedes were knocking over the Tourist Vehicles and leaving the Screaming Families behind to slow down the American National Guard Units that got sent to investigate what happened.

* * *

"Are the Stampeding Monsters gone?" Martha Pines asked fearfully from inside their Upsidedown RV Transport.

"They are called American Buffalo and they are still roaming around outside." Blendin Blandin explained worriedly looking out the window.

"I don't understand why the Gnomes are attacking everyone!" Stanford Pines proclaimed.

"Maybe they ran out of their Food Supply again." Blendin Blandin says thoughtfully.

"That would explain why the American National Guard Units Entered Gravity Falls, however, it also means the American Government Declared War on the Gnomes Inside Gravity Falls." Stanford Pines stated darkly.

"The Gnome Warfare with the American Government must be the Time Anomaly." Martin Pines told everyone while Stanford Pines and Blendin Blandin gave each other frighten expressions.

"Oh, man, I can't stop the Gnomes from slaughtering everyone if this Supernatural Warfare escalates beyond Gravity Falls!" Blendin Blandin panicked in growing horror after he realized how bad the Time Anomaly was becoming around him.

"I don't understand how Stanley upset the Gnomes into going to war with Humanity." Stanford Pines admits worriedly.


	73. Rebuilding Trust, part 5!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Stanford Pines and Blendin Blandin instantly looked up at the sound of screaming.

"The Gnomes are still attacking the Tourist Vehicles!" Martha Pines shouted angrily.

"We must save the Tourists!" Martin Pines proclaimed while trying to climb out of their Upsidedown RV Transportation Vehicle.

"Reckless Descendants of Dipper and Mabel Pines, reconsider how outnumbered we are by the Gnomes outside!" Blendin Blandin protested frantically.

"We can take them!" Martha Pines proclaimed before charging into battle outside.

"Are all the Pines Family crazy?" Blendin Blandin asked Stanford Pines rhetorically.

"I think it's hereditary after the Pines Family started living inside Gravity Falls for centuries." Stanford Pines admits thoughtfully towards the Dumbfounded Blendin Blandin.

The American Buffalo Stampedes were heading towards the Gravity Falls Townsfolk and the Gnomes continued attacking the Tourist Vehicles while the American National Guard Units were Defending Gravity Falls from the Buffalo Stampedes.

* * *

Agent Powers and Agent Trigger exchanged exasperated looks when the Gravity Falls Townsfolk started screaming outside.

"I'll go look, it's probably just someone screaming at the Dead Gnomes again." Agent Trigger tells Agent Powers tiredly.

"Agent Powers, Gravity Falls is under attack!" Agent Trigger yelled in sudden terror.

The American Buffalo Stampedes were Trashing Gravity Falls while everyone was running for their lives from the Rampaging Wild Animals.


	74. Rebuilding Trust, part 6!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Agent Powers and Agent Trigger had no experience dealing with the American Buffalo Stampedes Trashing Gravity Falls.

* * *

The Rampaging Wild Animals were not enemies that the American National Guard Units were trained to deal with beforehand.

Fighting Mother Nature was never helpful for Humanity.

The American Soldiers quickly scattered fearfully from the American Buffalo Stampedes Trashing Gravity Falls.

* * *

"Order the Helicopters to scare the Buffalo Stampedes away from the Gravity Falls Townsfolk and get the Tear Gas Grenades ready!" Agent Powers proclaimed.

"Understood, Sir." Agent Trigger agreed while the Helicopters advanced towards them from the air.

The Circling Helicopters tried to herd the Buffalo Stampedes away from the Gravity Falls Townsfolk and restore order.

"The Buffalo Stampedes must have been caused by the Gnomes, who else would do this!" Agent Powers declared in growing outrage.

"Some of our troops have been trampled to death by the Buffalo Stampedes, Sir." One of the American National Guard Soldiers reported towards Agent Powers and Agent Trigger.

"The Gnomes will pay for this!" Agent Trigger proclaimed.

"Together we will chase the Gnomes out of Gravity Falls forever!" Agent Powers declared vindictively beside Agent Trigger.


	75. Rebuilding Trust, part 7!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Stanford Pines and Blendin Blandin were fighting the Gnomes while the Tourist Families panicked in the background.

"Get off my face!" Stanford Pines screamed while the Gnomes were biting and clawing at him.

"Ahhh!" Stanford Pines screamed again while rolling around trying to fight off the Gnomes.

"Did we just win?" Blendin Blandin asked puzzled by the Retreating Gnomes.

"Help, I'm bleeding!" Stanford Pines was panicking.

"Martha Pines, go get the First Aid Kit!" Blendin Blandin ordered frantically.

"Hey Boss, the Army Helicopters are Firing Tear Gas Grenades at the Gnomes!" Martin Pines proclaimed worriedly.

"Martin Pines, go help your Twin Sister get the First Aid Kit now!" Blendin Blandin shouted at him.

The Future Mystery Twins Left Blendin Blandin Alone with the Bleeding Stanford Pines going unconscious.

"Don't worry, Stanford, help is coming." Blendin Blandin tried to comfort his injured friend.

* * *

"The Helicopters just saw another Stanford Pines fighting the Gnomes at one of our Road Blocks!" Agent Trigger told Agent Powers hopefully.

"Perhaps this is the Time Travel Version of Stanford Pines we have been looking for!" Agent Powers proclaimed.

* * *

The Gravity Falls Hospital was becoming overcrowded with the Power Blackout, the Talking Rat Invasion and finally the Gnome Invasion happening simultaneously.

The repeated chaos was the biggest reason that everyone welcomed Agent Powers without question, they were all too desperate for someone to save them because of the destruction.


	76. Rebuilding Trust, part 8!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Blendin Blandin was waiting at the Gravity Falls Hospital for Stanford Pines to get better.

Martin Pines and Martha Pines were both worried sick over how bad Stanford Pines got hurt.

The American National Guard had chased away the Gnome Invasion and Saved Several Tourist Families that were being flooded into the Gravity Falls Hospital afterwards.

* * *

The Overcrowded Gravity Falls Hospital was quickly swarmed with the Injured Tourist Families and Agent Powers had no idea what to do about it.

Agent Powers had sent all his Military Helicopters Throwing Tear Gas Grenades at the Gnome Invasion Forces all over Gravity Falls and nothing kept the Gnome Invasion from coming back again.

The Gnome Invasion was starting to attack people outside of Gravity Falls and Agent Powers needed to stop the chaos before the American President Bombed Gravity Falls because of it happening on his watch.

* * *

"We need more Grenade Launchers Patrolling Gravity Falls!" Agent Powers proclaimed frustratedly.

"I will take care of it, Sir." Agent Trigger told Agent Powers.

"30 Military Helicopters and the Gnome Invasion Forces are still avoiding our detection somehow." Agent Powers says tiredly to himself.

"Sir, the Construction Crew for the Radar Tower has finally arrived." One of the Soldiers told Agent Powers.

"Finally some good news has come my way." Agent Powers told himself cheerfully.

The American National Guard started waiting for the Radar Tower to go up and help them hunt down where the Gnome Invasion Forces had hidden themselves.

Unfortunately the Gnome Magic Disrupted the Radar Tower's Technology and all the American Radar Devices were completely useless regardless.

"Do I need to Carpet Bomb the whole forest to drive the Gnome Invasion Forces out into the open?" Agent Powers asked himself thoughtfully.

"I would recommend against bombing the forest, the Gnomes are not the only things living in there and we don't need Other Supernatural Creatures siding with the Gnomes because they suddenly found themselves homeless!" Dipper Pines protested.

"Dipper Pines, how wonderful it is to see your Monster Cooperation Ideas in action." Agent Powers stated sarcastically.

"Agent Powers, all I'm saying is we need help hunting down the Gnomes and I know where to get it!" Dipper Pines proclaimed hopeful to avoid needless bloodshed.

* * *

"What is going on, Destructor?" The Manotaur asked Dipper Pines.

"Attention, Manotaurs, I have brought the Military Leader who is currently Defending Gravity Falls from the Gnome Invasion before you!" Dipper Pines announced.

All the Manotaurs looked at Agent Powers in complete confusion.

"Why is he here?" The Manotaurs asked.

"Agent Powers has come to ask Leaderaur for help against the Gnomes!" Dipper Pines declared.


	77. Rebuilding Trust, part 9!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

Agent Powers Talking the Manotaurs into warfare with the Gnomes worked better than expected.

The Manotaurs and the Gnomes fighting each other solved everything for the Gravity Falls Townsfolk.

The American National Guard were all cleaning up the damage done to Gravity Falls while everything was returning to normal.

* * *

"It can't be this easy." Dipper Pines says worriedly.

"At least your Manotaurs have the Gnomes distracted away from the Gravity Falls Townsfolk." Agent Powers stated hopefully.

"For how long can the Manotaurs fight the Gnomes until they are overwhelmed themselves?" Dipper Pines asked worriedly.

"Hopefully long enough for the Gnomes to give up Ambushing Tourist Families." Agent Powers answers.

* * *

The American National Guard Soldiers were Repairing Damaged Buildings all over Gravity Falls.

The Gravity Falls Hospital was still being swarmed with the Wounded Tourist Families and the Mystery Shack's Underground Nuclear Reactor was being investigated.

"Your Mystery Shack was built above an Underground Military Bunker and the Underground Nuclear Reactor is now powering the Electricity of everyone inside Gravity Falls... unfortunately this Nuclear Reactor is becoming too unstable to ignore." Agent Trigger stated fearfully.

"Can somebody explain why nobody noticed this Nuclear Meltdown was happening at the Mystery Shack until now?" Agent Powers asked the Pines Family rhetorically.

"I have been trying to fix the Underground Nuclear Reactor by myself." Stanford Pines admits sheepishly.

"It appears your Time Travel Trip is the only reason that Gravity Falls has not already vanished within an Unexpected Nuclear Explosion." Agent Powers agreed reluctantly.

"Ironically, I had forgotten the Underground Nuclear Reactor was still here and stumped on it before the Nuclear Meltdown got any worse." Stanford Pines admits even more sheepishly.

"I'm starting to wonder if Bill Cipher Left Gravity Falls because this Nuclear Meltdown was going to happen?" Agent Powers asked himself thoughtfully.


	78. Hidden Threat, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

The Manotaurs and the Gnomes continued fighting each other while Agent Powers Repaired the Underground Nuclear Reactor hidden at the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"Why has Gravity Falls not been destroyed yet?" Bill Cipher asked himself.

"The Time Baby sent help towards the Pines Family." Another Bill Cipher answered knowingly.

"Figures, at least their Underground Nuclear Reactor Repairs will keep them distracted." The First Bill Cipher told his Dimensional Counterpart hopefully.

"So what's the plan?" The Second Bill Cipher asked.

"We send the Peoplebusters to Attack Gravity Falls inside your dimension next." The First Bill Cipher told his Dimensional Counterpart thoughtfully.

"What about the American National Guard Troops?" The Second Bill Cipher asked.

"What American National Guard Troops?" The First Bill Cipher asked bewilderedly.

"The American National Guard Troops Inside Gravity Falls." The Second Bill Cipher answers pointedly.

"When did the American National Guard Troops Enter Gravity Falls?" The First Bill Cipher asked bewilderedly.

"While we were waiting for their Underground Nuclear Reactor to explode." The Second Bill Cipher answers pointedly.

"Well, Watching Gravity Falls being destroyed didn't work out as planned." The First Bill Cipher says sheepishly.

"Why didn't you notice the American National Guard Troops Entering Gravity Falls?" The Second Bill Cipher asked suspiciously towards his Identical Dimensional Counterpart.

"I fell asleep waiting for the Nuclear Explosion." The First Bill Cipher admits sheepishly and the Other Triangle Demon rolled his Eye in sudden exasperation.

"So how long until the Gnomes and the Manotaurs cause enough bloodshed to Lure Supernatural Scavengers Towards Gravity Falls?" The Second Bill Cipher asked excitedly.

"Just keep watching and the answer will reveal itself." The First Bill Cipher responded while Making Popcorn Bags.


	79. Hidden Threat, part 3!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe 14**

"Wendigo Scream!" Leaderaur yelled and the Manotaurs fled in terror.

The Gnomes scattered while some unseen monster leaped out of the shadows and started eating their dead.

"Run for your lives!" The Gnomes shouted frantically by the thousands.

The Gravity Falls Forest went deadly silent while the Wendigo claws into the Dead Gnomes and devoured greedily.

* * *

The Manotaurs fled fearful of being eaten alive by the Glutenous Wendigo behind them.

"Is it following us?" The Manotaurs asked themselves tremblingly.

"The Wendigo Clan Smells Gnome Blood and they will feed until something bigger fills their stomachs!" Leaderaur proclaimed while the Manotaurs nervously glance around.

"We must Abandon Gravity Falls before the Wendigo Clan hunt us all down!" Leaderaur proclaimed knowingly.

* * *

"Thousands of the Supernatural Creatures are Abandoning Gravity Falls towards the Highways!" Agent Trigger proclaimed in complete disbelief.

"The Flying Fairies, the Manotaurs, the Gnomes, the Unicorns, and even the Winged Horses are all running in terror from some unseen danger. Are we sure that Bill Cipher is not here?" Agent Powers questions.

"Nobody has seen Bill Cipher Inside Gravity Falls!" Agent Trigger proclaimed in puzzlement.

"Maybe the Pines Family will know what is really going on." Agent Powers says hopefully.

* * *

"I think whatever is scaring the Supernatural Creatures out of Gravity Falls is also coming this way." Stanford Pines says worriedly.

The screaming of several American Soldiers in the distance confirmed his statement.

"Gunfire and Screaming, Horror Movie Standards would apply here." Wendy Corduroy stated.

"What would scare the Manotaurs enough for them to Abandon Gravity Falls?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"Probably something bigger than them, however, if it is, I really need more Grenade Launchers and Rocket Launchers sent here." Agent Powers responds worriedly while the Pines Family nods together in complete agreement with him.


	80. Hidden Threat, part 4!

The Reconnaissance Team found mauled bodies everywhere.

"Whatever did this, Left Cannibalized Humans and Dead Animal Body Parts mixed together!" The Traumatized Army Soldier proclaimed while glancing around in horror.

Dismembered Deer Legs were thrown into piles with Human Limbs.

Something was sorting Dismembered Body Parts and had been cooking them nearby in a Discarded Cauldron.

"I think this was eaten recently." The National Guard Troops glanced around terrifyingly.

"Somebody get Agent Powers on the Radio and Request Helicopter Extraction Now!" The Commanding Officer screamed while fearfully looking around the trees suspiciously.

* * *

"You Found Dismembered Body Parts?" Stanford Pines demanded in sudden alarm.

"Dismembered Grizzly Bear hidden inside an Abandoned Refrigerator Truck, somebody has been Luring Dangerous Monsters away from the Gravity Falls Townsfolk and I don't know who it was!" Agent Powers declared.

"Perhaps somebody who lived inside Gravity Falls has returned home to protect it." Stanford Pines offers hopefully.

"If so, they scared the Supernatural Creatures out of Gravity Falls by themselves and I can't explain how." Agent Powers admits worriedly.

"They must have added an Apex Predator to the Gravity Falls Forest when the Gnomes turned on us." Stanford Pines stated thoughtfully before frowning to himself.

"What kind of Apex Predator Scares Manotaurs away?" Agent Powers asked nervously.

"I'm not sure that I want to know." Stanford Pines admits fearfully.


	81. Hidden Threat, part 5!

Walden Pines was bleeding and the Wendigo Screams were getting closer.

 **Character Name: Walden Pines.**

 **Character Appearance: Identical to Dipper Pines and Wearing the Blind Eye Society Robes.**

 **Character Age: 53 Years Old.**

 **"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" Walden Pines chanted in sudden desperation.**

"Alright, who is the wise guy that... wait... Pine Tree?" Bill Cipher blinked in confusion.

"Bill Cipher, I think I'm dying!" Walden Pines proclaimed.

"Oh, I already know that you are bleeding all over place, however, I don't know why you summoned me to gloat about it!" Bill Cipher proclaimed bewilderedly.

"I want to make a deal, my survival in exchange for being your Human Puppet again!" Walden Pines proclaimed.

"You must be really desperate if you want my help." Bill Cipher says while spinning his cane thoughtfully.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Walden Pines demanded.

"Fine, just shake my hand and we have a deal." Bill Cipher says irritatedly.

 ** _"Ahhh... this agony will not do at all!" The Possessed_** _ **Walden Pines** **protested.**_

The Ghost of Walden Pines watched as Bill Cipher Healed his body and made it younger for himself.

"Why am I suddenly Four Years Old Again?" The Ghost of Walden Pines asked Bill Cipher puzzledly.

"I'm a Lost Four Year Old Child and the Gravity Falls Townsfolk are coming to rescue me." Bill Cipher explained.

"Red Jacket and Blue Jeans?" The Ghost of Walden Pines asked Bill Cipher.

"I think being dressed like Marty Mcfly looks good on this body." Bill Cipher explained himself.

"So I look like a Lost Tourist?" The Ghost of Walden Pines asked Bill Cipher while floating beside him.

The Wendigo Screams behind them and Bill Cipher screams in horror at it before running away.

"Why are you running? You are a Dream Demon, right?" The Ghost of Walden Pines asked Bill Cipher while floating after him.

"I'm not stupid enough to fight the Wendigo by myself!" Bill Cipher yelled back at Walden Pines.

"The Wendigo scares you?" The Ghost of Walden Pines asked Bill Cipher in disbelief.

"Of course the Wendigo scares me, it eats anything that runs into it! I thought the Gravity Falls Townsfolk were fighting Werewolves, not Wendigo Scavengers, where did it go? I hate being hunted by Cannibals!" Bill Cipher responds while frantically glancing around the Gravity Falls Forest fearfully.


	82. Hidden Threat, part 6!

The Possessed Walden Pines was sweating in terror behind a tree.

The Wendigo was nowhere in sight and Bill Cipher was terrified that it was circling him.

"I don't think that crying will help us here." The Floating Ghost of Walden Pines told Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher had the Emotionally Degression of a Four Year Old Crying Child happen to him and the Floating Ghost of Walden Pines was dumbfounded when he transformed into Bill Cipher.

"Did we just switch places?" Walden Pines asked from inside Bill Cipher's Body.

The Wendigo Scream interrupted their confusion.

"It's coming!" The Fearful Bill Cipher proclaimed inside the Four Year Old Body of Walden Pines.

"I think we are both doomed." Walden Pines stated knowingly from inside Bill Cipher's Body.

The Fearful Bill Cipher widen his eyes in horror and Walden Pines facepalmed his Triangle Body in complete frustration.

The Real Bill Cipher was shivering in fear while Walden Pines had his Triangle Body floating above him trying to think their way out of being eaten by the Wendigo hunting for them.

The Sounds of several Assault Rifles going off and the Human Screaming happened in the distance.

"At least we know where the Wendigo went." Walden Pines stated knowingly from inside Bill Cipher's Body.

* * *

Three hours later the Wendigo left the area and the American National Guard sent reinforcements.

The Reconnaissance Team found mauled bodies everywhere.

"Whatever did this, Left Cannibalized Humans and Dead Animal Body Parts mixed together!" The Traumatized Army Soldier proclaimed while glancing around in horror.

Dismembered Deer Legs were thrown into piles with Human Limbs.

Something was sorting Dismembered Body Parts and had been cooking them nearby in a Discarded Cauldron.

"I think this was eaten recently." The National Guard Troops glanced around terrifyingly.

"Somebody get Agent Powers on the Radio and Request Helicopter Extraction Now!" The Commanding Officer screamed while fearfully looking around the trees suspiciously.

"Sir, we found someone!" The American Soldiers proclaimed after they found the Four Year Old Walden Pines cowering in terror behind a nearby tree.

Most of the American National Guard Soldiers were all vomiting over the Cannibalized Body Parts left mixed together in piles nearby. The Traumatized Tourist Child being found did very little to cheer up the situation around them.

"This was a Wendigo Terror Tactic designed to Demoralize Human Hunters away from going after it." Bill Cipher's Memories told Walden Pines while he blinked his single eye inside Bill Cipher's Triangle Body bewilderedly.


	83. Hidden Threat, part 7!

The Four Year Old Walden Pines was back in his own body and the Traumatized Bill Cipher had abandoned the Wendigo Forest of Dismembered Body Parts.

The American National Guard were all freaking out over the Dismembered Body Parts they found.

Agent Powers and Agent Trigger were both not handling the Dismembered American Soldiers left behind to scare them away very well.

"Order the Bombing Run on the Gravity Falls Forest immediately!" Agent Powers proclaimed after they brought the Four Year Old Walden Pines into the Gravity Falls Hospital.

"I will have all the American National Guard Platoons Fall Back for the Bombing Run on the Gravity Falls Forest." Agent Trigger says in sudden agreement with Agent Powers.

"Hopefully the American Air Force have enough fuel to deal with whatever this is." Agent Powers remarked thoughtfully.

The Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Bomber was quickly dispatched towards the Gravity Falls Forest and attempted to bomb the Wendigo Monsters out of hiding.

The Gnome Magic Shield around the Gravity Falls Forest made the Human Bombs explode into another dimension and the Wendigo Monsters were unharmed by the American Bombs vanishing between dimensions.

* * *

 **"All Your Stealth Bombers Are Useless?" Stanford Pines demanded in disbelief.**

"The Gnome Magic Barrier made all our Bombs disappear into thin air." Agent Powers explained.

"Probably fell into another dimension and exploded there, hopefully nobody retaliates on our dimension afterwards." Stanford Pines rambles irritatedly.

"Would Artillery Bombardment work any better?" Agent Powers asked thoughtfully.

"Nothing is going to work against the Gravity Falls Forest until the Gnome Magic Barrier goes down!" Stanford Pines proclaimed frustratedly.

"So what do we do?" Agent Powers asked desperately.

"We find a Magic User and study how this Gnome Magic Barrier works." Stanford Pines told Agent Powers.


	84. Hidden Threat, part 8!

Everyone at the Mystery Shack were listening to Agent Powers explain how the Gnome Magic Barrier made all the American Military Weapons useless against the Gravity Falls Forest.

"I found out what Creates Large Piles Of Dismembered Body Parts Inside Woodlands, the Wendigo, it says here... oh I'm going to be sick!" Stanford Pines suddenly goes very pale and starts vomiting inside the Bathroom.

The Stanley Pines Twins looked into the open page of Journal Three together.

"The Wendigo Clans of the Gravity Falls Forest have adapted to becoming Carrion Eaters to survive the Hibernation Cycles forced on them by the Gnome Magic Spells." Stanley Pines reads.

"Check the Duplicate Journal Three for the Wendigo Description." One of the Stanley Pines Twins orders quickly.

"They look the same." Dipper Pines says in complete puzzlement.

"Good, I thought somebody changed history on us." One of the Stanley Pines Twins explains.

"The only thing missing is this whole chapter on the Underground Military Base Powering the Mystery Shack." Dipper Pines says while comparing both versions of the Identical Journal Three Books.

"The Talking Army Rats, the Nazi Cult Worshipping Bill Cipher and the Underground Military Base Powering the Mystery Shack are the only things missing. Everything else is still identical." Dipper Pines stated thoughtfully.

"So this universe is almost identical to before Time Baby sent us through time, I wonder where the Magic Barrier around Gravity Falls went." One of the Stanley Pines Twins remarked thoughtfully.

"Uncle Ford took the Magic Barrier around Gravity Falls down." Dipper Pines says suspiciously.

"That's the answer! Bill Cipher was trapped inside Gravity Falls because of the Magic Barrier and now he can Escape Gravity Falls without it!" Stanley Pines proclaimed.

"So Sixer made a mistake when he took the Magic Barrier around Gravity Falls down?" The Other Stanley Pines asked.

"Unfortunately he did." The First Stanley Pines stated.

"Wonderful." The Second Stanley Pines responds knowingly.

"So where did Bill Cipher go?" The First Stanley Pines asked worriedly.

"World War Two with his own Time Machine." The Second Stanley Pines responds knowingly.


	85. Hidden Threat, part 9!

"How did Bill Cipher Time Travel into the World War Two Era Without Changing Human History?" Stanford Pines demanded in sudden disbelief.

"The Time Baby helped us Defeat Bill Cipher During World War Two." Agent Powers answers.

"So where did this Underground Military Base come from?" Stanford Pines asked worriedly.

"The Time Police Built this place inside Gravity Falls During World War Two." Agent Powers answers.

"The Talking Lab Rats?" Stanford Pines asked pointedly.

"Genetic Experimentation done behind Time Baby's Back, the Lab Rats became intelligent enough to rebel against their Human Creators." Agent Powers explained sleepishly.

The Pines Family frowned distastefully at Agent Powers together.

"You Created Intelligent Lab Rats Behind Time Baby's Back?" Stanford Pines asked worriedly.

"We have been fighting the Intelligent Lab Rats for the last 50 Years." Agent Powers answers pointedly.

"50 Years?" Stanford Pines asked worriedly.

"Not all of the Talking Lab Rats stayed inside Gravity Falls, they scattered and Attacked Military Research Centers for their personal revenge on Humanity." Agent Powers explained.

"Why would the American Government Want Talking Lab Rats?" Stanford Pines asked bewilderedly.

"The American Government Distrusted Time Baby and his Time Police, they wanted their own Disposable Rat Army to Defeat Bill Cipher with instead." Agent Powers explained.

"Intelligent Rat Soldiers, Insane Desperation Against Bill Cipher has doomed us all!" Stanford Pines proclaimed fearfully.

"The Time Baby came from the future to Defeat Bill Cipher and the American Government got caught in the middle, the Intelligent Rat Soldiers were the fastest solution to keep both sides distracted until help arrived." Agent Powers explained.

"Your Delaying Tactic created another enemy from within your own ranks. What was Bill Cipher's Reaction?" Stanford Pines asked suspiciously towards Agent Powers.

"Bill Cipher gave the Nazi Government their own Time Travel Equipment and he escaped across history with them." Agent Powers answers pointedly while the Pines Family frowned at each other nervously.

"Wait, the Nazi Government has Time Travel Equipment and Bill Cipher is helping them?" Dipper Pines asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, the Nazi Movement are still sending Time Travelers against the American Government regardless of them vanishing and Time Baby is against giving us Time Travel Equipment of our own." Agent Powers responds nervously.


	86. Hidden Threat, part 10!

"Bill Cipher Gave Time Travel Technology to the Nazi Government and they still lost during World War Two regardless?" Stanford Pines asked doubtfully towards Agent Powers.

"The Time Baby Conquered Germany During World War Two and Forced Bill Cipher's Retreat." Agent Powers reminded Stanford Pines pointedly.

"No wonder everybody is afraid of the Time Baby." Stanford Pines stated sheepishly.

"The Time Baby has the United Nations terrified of him, nobody wants him around and the Time Baby keeps using Future Technology to become unstoppable regardless of the Worldwide Warfare against him." Agent Powers agreed.

"Humanity Can't Defeat Time Baby, he rules the Planet Earth inside the future!" Stanford Pines protested.

"Bill Cipher and the Time Baby are at war with each other, Gravity Falls might be the safest place to rebuild our resources right now." Agent Powers admits towards the Mystery Shack Staff nervously.

"You think that Gravity Falls is the only hope for Humanity to survive?" Dipper Pines asked skeptically.

"Unfortunately, I do." Agent Powers answers hopefully.

"Does anybody else feel doomed?" Wendy asked and everybody nods.

* * *

"We have Military Troops Exploring Gravity Falls, 78 of my men have already been slaughtered by the Wendigo Threat and the Tourist Season has been closed to keep more people away from here." Agent Powers explained.

"So your Military Base is still chasing away my Business Opportunities?" Stanley Pines asked worriedly.

"The Wendigo Threat will eventually come towards the Gravity Falls Townsfolk to eat everyone in sight." Agent Powers pointed out.

"I'm Barricading the Mystery Shack before this Wendigo Threat shows up." The Two Versions of Stanley Pines decided very quickly.

"Wait up, Mister Pines!" Soos yelled after them.

"Wendy, Dipper and Mabel are staying at your house." Stanford Pines tells her before leaving with Agent Powers.

"Hooray, we get to meet Wendy's Family!" Mabel Pines cheered towards the dumbfounded teenager blinking at them in disbelief.

"We need to tell my Dad about this." Wendy Corduroy says finally and takes off running with Dipper and Mabel following her.

Wendy had talked her Lumberjack Family into allowing Dipper and Mabel to share her room.

Dipper and Mabel had quickly gone camping with the Corduroy Family to cheer everyone up after the Gnome Invasion happened.

More Dead Deer Bodies were found near the Corduroy Family's Camping Tent and the Camping Trip was called off immediately before the Wendigo returned to the area again.


	87. Hidden Threat, part 11!

The Townsfolk of Gravity Falls were arguing among themselves.

 **"The People Keep Discovering Dead Animals and we demand answers!" Manly Dan proclaimed.**

Agent Powers and Agent Trigger glanced around the Angry Mob that was surrounding the Mystery Shack.

"Everyone rest assured that we are already sending troops to investigate whatever is going on." Agent Powers told the Angry Mob.

* * *

"I don't think anyone knows what is really going on yet." Stanford Pines says worriedly while watching the Angry Mob yelling at Agent Powers outside.

"Keep Barricading the Mystery Shack!" The two versions of Stanley Pines yelled at Soos together.

"As soon as the Wendigo eats all the Wild Animals, the Gravity Falls Townsfolk are all doomed!" Stanford Pines proclaimed.

"Soos, get back inside now!" Both versions of Stanley Pines suddenly yelled at Soos together before hiding upstairs in terror of the Wendigo Threat coming after everyone.

"I think the Stanley Twins are more terrified than I am." Stanford Pines told himself rhetorically.

"At least Dipper and Mabel are safe with the Corduroy Family if anything happens to the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines says in retrospect while Soos goes back to work on Barricading the Windows from the inside.

Stanford Pines glanced around the Closed Mystery Shack thoughtfully.

"The Underground Catacombs below the Mystery Shack seem to be the only difference here, I wonder if I overlooked something else." Stanford Pines tells himself before walking around blindly.

"Stanley's Stupid Attractions look the same, the Kitchen has more Junk Food than normal, I'm not noticing anything inconsistent." Stanford Pines analyzed his surroundings carefully.

"What's this?" Stanford Pines asked himself after picking up a Discarded Notebook in his own Handwriting.

"Professor Rick Sanchez, Gravity Falls Science Teacher, killed during Drunken Driving Accident with Fiddleford Mcgucket?" Stanford Pines reads the Newspaper Clipping in sudden disbelief.

"Who is this Professor Rick Sanchez and why have I never heard of him beforehand?" Stanford Pines asked himself in complete confusion over what was going on.


	88. Hidden Threat, part 12!

"What's this?" Stanford Pines asked himself after picking up a Discarded Notebook in his own Handwriting.

"Professor Rick Sanchez, Gravity Falls Science Teacher, killed during Drunken Driving Accident with Fiddleford McGucket?" Stanford Pines reads the Newspaper Clipping in sudden disbelief.

"Who is this Professor Rick Sanchez and why have I never heard of him beforehand?" Stanford Pines asked himself in complete confusion over what was going on.

"Fiddleford McGucket was found unconscious after Drunken Road Racing caused both vehicles to crash into the forest." Stanford Pines continued reading.

"The Blind Eye Society helped us erase all memory of Professor Rick Sanchez's Death, this is my Written Account of how I Protected Fiddleford McGucket from going to Prison!" Stanford Pines proclaimed in sudden shock.

"I'm hiding someone's death and I don't even know why?" Stanford Pines asked himself questioningly.

"Not exactly the best discovery I ever made, in fact this raises more questions than it answers." Stanford Pines remarks thoughtfully towards himself.

* * *

"Ironically all the Mystery Shack's Research Computers are Outdated Windows 95 Operating Systems that were left behind by my counterpart beforehand, I copied all my Research Journals into these Outdated Computers for Extra Security. I really had too much time to Duplicate Information about Gravity Falls inside Five Research Computers and Build Security Cameras simultaneously." Stanford Pines tells himself while investigating his own Research Laboratory.

Stanford Pines found a Hidden Classroom full of 20 Computers inside the Mystery Shack.

"I did Computer Typing Classes for the Gravity Falls High Schoolers? I was Professor Rick Sanchez's Replacement Science Teacher? When did this happen?" Stanford Pines asked himself after learning more about his own past.

"Snooping into your own future, are we?" Stanley Pines asked pointedly.

"I just don't recognize my own accomplishments anymore." Stanford Pines admits truthfully while Stanley Pines nods at him understandingly.

"How are we stopping the Wendigo?" Stanley Pines asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't know the answer yet." Stanford Pines admits nervously.

"You jumped into the past and Chased Bill Cipher into hiding, at least the Time Baby is leaving us alone." Stanley Pines responded thoughtfully while his Six Fingered Brother frowned beside him.

* * *

Fiddleford McGucket was frowning at Agent Powers.

"A Past Version of Stanford Pines jumped into the future, that is a very disturbing complication." Fiddleford McGucket says.

"Stanford Pines claims his future self changed history while he was already testing his own Time Machine." Agent Powers explained.

"The best explanation is that Stanford Pines Changed History when he was Fighting Bill Cipher During World War Two and nobody else noticed it." Fiddleford McGucket responds knowingly.


	89. Hidden Threat, part 13!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe**

Walden Pines found Blendin Blandin watching over the Unconscious Stanford Pines at the Gravity Falls Hospital.

"Blendin Blandin?" Walden Pines asked.

"What? Who are you and why do you look like the Dipper Pines living at the Mystery Shack?" Blendin Blandin demanded.

"My name is Walden Pines, this Dipper Pines must be related to my family. I honestly thought Stanford Pines was the only relative currently living inside Gravity Falls." Walden Pines admits sheepishly.

"Why is a Four Year Old Boy wandering around the Hospital by himself?" Blendin Blandin asked nervously.

"The Medical Staff is very shorthanded and nobody has noticed me sneaking out of my own Hospital Room yet." Walden Pines answers.

Blendin Blandin frowned at Walden Pines thoughtfully.

"Did the Gnomes attack your Family Camping Trip here?" Blendin Blandin asked sympathetically.

"Unfortunately I ran into Bill Cipher instead of the Gnomes, the Gnomes would have been easier to deal with." Walden Pines admits.

"Bill Cipher has returned to Gravity Falls, this is horrible! What happened?" Blendin Blandin responded.

"The Wendigo Attack Scared Bill Cipher Away!" Walden Pines proclaimed.

"Wendigo? The Wendigo Species are worse inside Gravity Falls than anywhere else on the Planet Earth!" Blendin Blandin screamed in growing panic while glancing down at the Sleeping Stanford Pines worriedly.


	90. Hidden Threat, part 14!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe**

Blendin Blandin quickly Contacted Time Baby about the Wendigo Threat towards Gravity Falls.

More Time Travel Agents of the Time Baby came into Gravity Falls disguised as Civilian Campers.

* * *

"I'm Detecting Blendin Blandin's Homing Beacon coming from the Gravity Falls Hospital." Penny Longhorn stated.

Penny Longhorn had short yellow hair and was Wearing Backpacking Gear.

Her Partner had Red Hair and was driving their RV towards town.

The Army Checkpoints had already been destroyed by the Gnomes, leaving several Wrecked Recreational Vehicles blocking their path into Gravity Falls.

"So much for sneaking into Gravity Falls undetected by the American Government, do we wait for the American National Guard to clear the roads for us?" The Redhead asked.

"Get your Plasma Pistol out, we are shooting our way into Gravity Falls on foot!" Penny Longhorn proclaimed.

The walk towards the Wrecked Recreational Vehicles quickly turned into a Horror Movie after they found the Dead Bodies.

"It looks like the Gnomes killed all the parents and dragged the kids away with ropes." Penny Longhorn explained while she studied the ground for footprints personally.

"Cheap Slave Labor for the Gnomes to exploit, disgusting!" Wilson Corduroy proclaimed while Penny Longhorn started looking sick for another reason.

"This odor of death is just going to attract the Wendigo this way! Get back to the RV and Drive us away from here now!" Penny Longhorn yelled frantically before running for their Ground Vehicle in sudden terror.

* * *

Wilson Corduroy pulled over their RV and Watched Penny Longhorn vomit her lunch into the side of the road nervously.

"This was not how I expected today to happen." Wilson Corduroy muttered to himself trying to distract himself from his female partner throwing up outside their RV.

"Please tell me this Mobile Phone has an Internet Connection, No Internet Connection and my partner is throwing up outside. Can this day get any worse?" Wilson Corduroy started talking to himself in frustration.

Eventually Penny Longhorn got back into the RV and ordered him to find another road into Gravity Falls.

More Wrecked Recreational Vehicles blocked their path, however, this time the American Soldiers were investigating the destruction caused by the Gnomes beforehand.

"I'm Sorry Folks, this road is closed down!" The American Soldier proclaimed and Wilson Corduroy went back towards the Highway again in defeat.

"How many roads into Gravity Falls are left?" Penny Longhorn asked.

"Just one left." Wilson Corduroy says after checking their Road Map.

Two hours later they saw an Overturned Semi Trailer Truck had crashed into the woods and the road continued on.

"Apparently this is the only road into Gravity Falls that is unused by the Tourists. Aside from that Crashed Truck we saw, nobody else seems to be using this road at all!" Penny Longhorn announced cheerfully before they ended up crashing right into the Northwest Mansion by mistake.

"I think we just discovered why nobody uses this road anymore, the Northwest Family build their home right in the middle of it!" Wilson Corduroy protested in sudden outrage when he realized how they crashed right into the Northwest Living Room.

"Based on all the screaming outside, I think the Northwest Family noticed what happened already." Penny Longhorn remarked knowingly.

"How long until they call the Military Police on us?" Wilson Corduroy asked nervously.

"We might as well lock ourselves inside the RV until the Local Police get here." Penny Longhorn says after listening to the Northwest Family threatening to kill them.

"I'm not going out there until they calm down regardless." Wilson Corduroy agreed with her.


	91. Hidden Threat, part 15!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe**

Penny Longhorn and Wilson Corduroy had locked themselves inside their Crashed RV.

It didn't help that Mister Northwest was threatening them with his Loaded Shotgun.

"Somebody get my lawyer on the Phone, they are both going to Jail!" Preston Northwest yelled with the Shotgun pointed right at their windshield.

"He looks like he wants to shoot us on sight." Wilson Corduroy whispered back nervously.

"We did crash our RV into the Northwest Mansion." Penny Longhorn whispered back.

"I'm suddenly realizing that nobody knows about the Northwest Mansion being built in the middle of this Disused Dirt Road beside the two of us." Wilson Corduroy whispered back nervously.

"Dad, all the Phone Lines are dead." Pacifica Northwest told her family frantically before the lights go out around them.

"Not Another Power Blackout!" Preston Northwest protested while Penny Longhorn and Wilson Corduroy tried to sneak out of the RV undetected by the Outraged Northwest Family.

* * *

"Just keep running!" Wilson Corduroy encouraged while the two of them fled out of the Northwest Mansion during the Power Blackout.

Half an hour later the Mystery Shack detonated from an Underground Nuclear Explosion and they were both thrown off their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Penny Longhorn demanded while cursing their bad luck.

"The Nuclear Radiation Detector is going off, Radiation Sickness Protocol." Wilson Corduroy answers.

Penny Longhorn just glanced around dumbfounded.

The Time Baby was going to be furious.


	92. Rebuilding Trust, part 10!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe**

"What was that?" Walden Pines asked worriedly.

"An Underground Nuclear Explosion just happened! Oh My God, the Radiation Sickness Protocol!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed while frantically glancing around.

"Wait a minute, you mean Gravity Falls just got nuked!" Walden Pines asked in sudden alarm.

"It must have been the Underground Military Base below the Mystery Shack, the Nuclear Reactor finally malfunctioned for good!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed while injecting himself with some syringe.

"What happens now?" Walden Pines asked fearfully.

"Now the Gravity Falls Townsfolk get themselves evacuated before the Radiation Sickness kills them all!" Blendin Blandin proclaimed.

"Unfortunately the Mystery Shack is gone and the Four Ghostbusters that they hired to Capture Bill Cipher will need someone to pay their Hospital Bills for them." Blendin Blandin told Walden Pines while he glanced at the Unconscious Stanford Pines nearby in irritation.

* * *

Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines were still staying at the Corduroy Household when the Mystery Shack exploded.

Soos was dead, Agent Powers was dead and suddenly the American National Guard was having everyone treated for Radiation Sickness inside Gravity Falls.

That was how Mabel Pines found Blendin Blandin roaming around the Gravity Falls Hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel Pines snarled in complete outrage.

"I came to check on Gravity Falls and everything is falling apart around me." Blendin Blandin answers.

"Can you fix this or not?" Dipper Pines demanded.

"I honestly don't know, the Radiation Sickness is spreading and my Personal Time Machine was stolen by the Gnomes." Blendin Blandin admits sheepishly towards the Mystery Twins.

"The Gnomes took your Time Machine?" Mabel Pines asked in sudden disbelief.

"I'm honestly stranded inside the past." Blendin Blandin answers.

"What about the Time Baby?" Dipper Pines asked hopefully.

"It will be months before he sends help for me." Blendin Blandin answers in complete defeat.

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other curiously.

Realizing that the Time Traveler was being honest with them, the Mystery Twins sulked away in sudden defeat.

"Dipper wait, your cousin is in the Hospital here!" Blendin Blandin shouted at them.

"My cousin? What cousin are you talking about?" Dipper Pines responds suspiciously.

"Walden Pines, he's younger than you." Blendin Blandin answers and leads them into the Hospital Room.

"He looks like my Identical Twin Brother and he's drooling in his sleep." Dipper Pines observed.

"The Family Resemblance is amazing, but, how did he even get here?" Mabel Pines questioned.

"The Gnomes chased him into the forest and the American National Guard found him crying by himself." Blendin Blandin answers.

"Where are his parents?" Dipper Pines asked worriedly.

"Nobody knows, he was found abandoned inside the woods." Blendin Blandin answers.

"But, he's only four." Mabel Pines says confusedly.

"I don't know if the Gnomes killed his parents until the bodies turn up." Blendin Blandin admits.

"That's horrible!" Mabel Pines proclaimed.

"Is that Uncle Ford?" Dipper Pines asked in shock after he noticed who else was inside the Hospital Room.

"I'm afraid that Stanford Pines is still unconscious, I'm honestly more worried about how he will react when he learns about Stanley's Death at the Mystery Shack and has nowhere else to go." Blendin Blandin admits truthfully.

"The Corduroy Family has already agreed to look after us, they can help us provide for Uncle Ford's Hospital Bills." Dipper Pines points out.


	93. Rebuilding Trust, part 11!

Wendy Corduroy stared at the Unconscious Stanford Pines with hope.

Dipper and Mabel got their Uncle Stan back, regardless of him being inside the Hospital.

Walden Pines was the broken cousin that Dipper and Mabel didn't know existed beforehand.

Manly Dan Corduroy frowned, the Mystery Shack was gone and Wendy instantly took on the role of a parent towards the Pines Children.

While Daniel Corduroy didn't feel right about abandoning the Pines Family, he can't buy enough food to feed them forever.

Stanford Pines had all his Hospital Bills being sent over with the Hospital Bills for the Ghostbusters themselves.

Manly Dan quickly wanted to smash something outside after he got all the Hospital Bills added together.

* * *

"Something is seriously upsetting my Dad, I wonder what's wrong?" Wendy Corduroy pondered.

"I think he just got Uncle Stan's Hospital Bills." Dipper Pines stated while looking them over.

"He's being put on their Life Support Equipment, his Survival Odds are only 50/50." Dipper Pines stated in complete disbelief.

"This can't be happening! Life should be rainbows and puppies, not this nightmare!" Mabel Pines yelled hysterically.

"Guys, I'm sorry, life is not always fair. All I know is that I'm here to look after you the best I can. I don't have all the answers, all I have is my faith that everything will turn out alright eventually." Wendy Corduroy told them.

Manly Dan came back home to see his Daughter trying to cheer up the Crying Mystery Twins and felt horrible for wanting to throw them out because of the New Financial Problems that they were giving him.

Three New Mouths to feed added with the Hospital Bills that the Mystery Shack left behind for the Corduroy Family to deal with afterwards.

The final surprise was Mister Mystery's Last Wishes that Soos and Wendy be named Dipper and Mabel's Legal Guardians if anything happened to him.

* * *

"Hello everybody, I'm Stanford Pines, Owner of the Mystery Shack. If you are watching this video, you are about to listen to whatever money I left behind for the Northwest Family to keep Gravity Falls going. To Start off with, Wendy Corduroy and Soos Ramiez are both named Dipper and Mabel's Legal Guardians. Next the Northwest Family will get access to the Following Hidden Bank Accounts. It is my hope that the Mystery Shack will be rebuilt for Dipper Pines to run in my memory when he gets older. I'm Leaving Gravity Fall's Future in your hands, Dipper, please don't disappoint me, I know you will make me very proud of you." The Video Tape ended with the Northwest Family richer and the Mystery Twins dumbfounded.

Soos Ramiez was dead and Wendy Corduroy got named Dipper and Mabel's Legal Guardian instantly.

Manly Dan Corduroy was now doomed to pay off the Mystery Shack Debts forever.


	94. Rebuilding Trust, part 12!

Manly Dan Corduroy was talking to the Hospital Staff about the Unconscious Stanford Pines.

The idiot had somehow cheated death while Wendy Corduroy got named Dipper and Mabel's Legal Guardian because of it.

The Unexplained Walden Pines was only four years old and was obviously a Missing Relative from the Family Resemblance alone.

Daniel Corduroy frowned, the State Police were swarming over the Northwest Family because the Hidden Money had been stolen during a Bank Robbery and now everybody wanted to know how Stanford Pines got his hands on it.

Given the fact that Stanford Pines was unconscious, nobody had any clue what was going on and Gravity Falls was quickly being investigated by several FBI Agents getting themselves killed during the Wendigo Attacks on the Gravity Falls Townsfolk.

* * *

"Something is killing people, everyone is advised to stay indoors until the American National Guard Troops can remove the threat towards Gravity Falls forever!" Sandra Jimenez proclaimed from the Television News Station.

Manly Dan Corduroy suddenly sighed in irritation after he watched the Gravity Falls News Broadcast.

First it was the Unexpected Hospital Bills of the Unconscious Stanford Pines and now the Monster Attacks were threatening his Corduroy Family outside their own homes.

"Wendy, I'm going Bear Hunting, you are in charge until I get back!" Manly Dan Corduroy yelled before taking his Loaded Shotgun outside and disappearing into the wilderness to calm himself down.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel saw Wendy's Younger Brothers doing Arm Wrestling Contests while they showed Walden Pines around the Corduroy House.

Wendy Corduroy was cooking inside the Kitchen, the Corduroy Brothers continued their Arm Wrestling Contests in the Living Room and the Mystery Twins checked their Sleeping Bags inside Wendy's Bedroom.

"I think Walden will be sharing Wendy's Bed until we get another Sleeping Bag for him." Mabel Pines told the Nervous Dipper Pines beside her.

"I'm not sure if Allowing Lovesick Walden to cuddle with Wendy is really a good idea." The Nervous Dipper Pines admits.

"He's upset, what can go wrong?" The Clueless Mabel Pines asked.

"Walden is lusting after my Wendy!" Dipper Pines protested and his sister frowned at him.

"Dipper, how can you be jealous of a Traumatized Four Year Old?" Mabel asked bewilderedly.

"Walden Pines is a bigger Intellectual Prodigy than I am, can you honestly blame me for being jealous of him?" Dipper asked Mabel pointedly.


	95. Rebuilding Trust, part 13!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

Melissa McGucket glanced at the Computer Display and quickly panicked in sudden terror at what she realized was happening around her.

The Time Police currently working for the Time Baby had hidden their Listening Post inside the past and now Human History was reshaping itself around them.

"Get the Time Folding Generators Activated Now!" Melissa McGucket shouted frantically.

"What's wrong?" Norbert Northwest asked in complete confusion.

"The Listening Post is being erased from Human History, we need to evacuate immediately!" Melissa McGucket proclaimed panickingly.

People were frantically jumping into their Time Portals while others were collecting supplies to escape through their own Time Portals.

Melissa McGucket grabbed a Duffel Bag and jumped blindly into the Time Portal.

* * *

The pain was unexpected, the cause was the Oak Tree that she had ran right into and now Melissa McGucket was holding her side trying to keep from crying out in pain. Everybody had Opened Time Portals and came chasing into the woods blindly.

First Aid Kits were being opened and everyone was trying to heal themselves up before discovering where they ended up being sent.

 **"Analyzing Interstellar Constellations,** **Estimating Earth Era." The GPS Computer stated.**

"You actually brought a Mobile Phone from the 42nd Century with you?" Melissa McGucket asked doubtfully.

"Unfortunately we landed on the wrong planet, the Mobile Phone don't work outside the Milky Way Galaxy." The Time Police Officer admits sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" Melissa McGucket asked while blinking at him with her mouth open in sudden shock.

"Where are we?" Edward Foreman asked trying to regain control of the situation.

"Some Interstellar Lumberjack Colony inside the Andromeda Galaxy, Earth Atmosphere Terraforming, 35th Century Weather Satellites. We are almost 40 Miles away from the Corduroy Family's Hunting Grounds." The Bewildered response came back.

"This whole planet belongs to the Corduroy Family's Lumber Company?" Melissa McGucket asked pointedly.

"I thought we were landing on the Planet Earth." Edward Foreman growled in irritation.

"I was in a hurry to get us out of there alive!" Justin protested.

"Did anybody bring any Time Travel Equipment with them?" Edward Foreman asked hopefully.

"I have this." Someone puled out their own Time Travel Measuring Tape.

"We can't jump across Galaxies with that!" Edward Foreman protested the Short Range Time Machine.

"We also don't know about the Planetary History here, we might jump before the atmosphere was breathable and suffocate instantly!" Melissa McGucket proclaimed frantically while everybody frowned at her.


	96. Rebuilding Trust, part 14!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

Melissa McGucket glanced at the Handheld Computer Display and quickly glanced around in complete confusion.

Edward Foreman and Justin Longhorn followed behind her.

"How far away is civilization again?" Sarah Longhorn asked nervously.

"40 Miles through this Unexplored Forest, the Location is Southeast of our current position." Melissa McGucket answered while absentmindedly watching her Handheld Computer Display and quickly glanced around in continued bewilderment again.

"What's wrong?" Edward Foreman asked suspiciously.

"I think someone is following us towards the Corduroy Family's Lumber Company." Melissa McGucket answered pointedly.

"What makes you think that?" Sarah Longhorn asked curiously.

"I'm detecting a Homing Beacon from the Paradox Avoidance Squadron's Standard Equipment behind us." Melissa McGucket answered pointedly.

"I can't see anyone through these trees." Edward Foreman admits while frowning.

"Whoever it is, their Homing Beacon is moving in circles." Melissa McGucket adds thoughtfully.

"It sounds like their Rescue Party is more lost than we are." Justin Longhorn remarked sarcastically.

"Please forgive my brother, he misses his Girlfriend." Sarah Longhorn stated childishly.

"Will you two act your age!" Edward Foreman snapped at the Longhorn Siblings before their bickering got any worse.

Melissa McGucket frowned at the Pouting Longhorn Siblings and studied her Handheld Computer Display again.

The Longhorn Siblings must still be fresh out of the Time Police Academy's Training Camp.

The Two Teenage Cadets were distracting her with their Childish Bickering over their Dating History.

"Enough already! I don't care who is the Better Relationship Expert within the Longhorn Family! Just be quiet and let me concentrate on my work here!" Melissa McGucket yelled in exasperation at the Teenage Cadets.


	97. Rebuilding Trust, part 15!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

Melissa McGucket glanced over at the Pouting Longhorn Siblings and studied her Handheld Computer Display again.

"Our Bored Teenagers need something to do before they end up bickering with each other again." Edward Foreman told Melissa McGucket knowingly.

"I'm not their Combat Instructor, I don't know how to deal with them!" Melissa McGucket protested.

"Obviously, you are more comfortable working with your computers than the people around you." Edward Foreman told Melissa McGucket knowingly.

"At least my Computer Technology is more comprehensible than the rest of Humanity can be!" Melissa McGucket protested.

"Typical Scientist, you don't like unpredictability. Always trying to make everything around you make more sense." Edward Foreman told Melissa McGucket knowingly.

"Do you have a point to this?" Melissa McGucket asked suspiciously.

"Life is unpredictability, you need to accept the fact and prepare yourself for whatever the universe throws at us next." Edward Foreman told Melissa McGucket while knowingly trying to get through to her.

"Your wisdom will be considered." Melissa McGucket answered reluctantly.

"Your Social Skills still need work, Miss McGucket." Edward Foreman told Melissa McGucket while she started glaring at him irritatingly.

"Just give these Bored Teenagers something to do before I lose my temper with them both!" Melissa McGucket proclaimed darkly.


	98. Rebuilding Trust, part 16!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

Edward Foreman took Sarah Longhorn and Justin Longhorn to explore the area while Melissa McGucket worked with her Handheld Computer Display.

"Put the Emergency Camping Gear over there. I want our Tents put up before dark." Edward Foreman told the Longhorn Cadets.

Edward Foreman watched the Longhorn Cadets follow his orders and then went over to check their Emergency Camping Gear himself.

Sleeping Bags, Fire Starter Kits, First Aid Supplies, Hip Flasks, Combat Knives and nothing to eat.

Edward Foreman checked the rest of the Backpack Supplies, Handgun Ammunition for the FN Model 1903 Pistols provided, Insect Repellent, GPS Watch Devices and several types of the 20th Century Handheld Radio Equipment.

"Somebody forgot to pack the food inside the Emergency Camping Gear, we have weapons and shelter without any food to eat." Edward Foreman told the Longhorn Siblings worriedly.

"It sounds like we are Hunting Wild Animals for our food." Justin Longhorn says nervously.

"Are you sure we don't have any food to eat?" Sarah Longhorn asked worriedly before checking her pockets frantically for food to eat.

The Longhorn Siblings had nothing to eat and suddenly they were both aware that their whole group had nothing to eat also.

"Who wants to tell Melissa McGucket that we have nothing to eat tonight?" Justin Longhorn asked nervously.

"Not the scary woman, please don't upset her with this!" Sarah Longhorn protested fearfully.

"Melissa McGucket will figure it out eventually when she gets hungry and we have nothing to eat tonight." Edward Foreman told the Longhorn Siblings worriedly.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah Longhorn asked frantically.

"We go Hunting." Edward Foreman told the Longhorn Siblings.


	99. Rebuilding Trust, part 17!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

Melissa McGucket worked on her Handheld Computer Device.

McGucket finally hacked her way into the Orbital Communications Satellite Network.

Internet Connection Established, Searching History Records... Gravity Falls Destroyed During World War Three.

"Human History going wrong, we must correct this." Melissa McGucket whispered fearfully to herself before glancing around suspiciously for Bill Cipher.

The Talking Triangle was nowhere in sight.

Melissa McGucket sighed in sudden relief before looking around again.

Nobody else was there... where did Edward Foreman go with the Longhorn Siblings?

Melissa McGucket frowned at her surroundings before she noticed the smoke leading her right towards their Small Camp Fire.

Abandoned Sleeping Bags and Four Camping Tents had been left behind for Melissa McGucket to find.

The Camp Fire was already going out and the Abandoned Camping Tents told her nothing useful.

The Discarded Backpacks with all their Camping Gear caught Melissa McGucket's Attention.

Checking the Discarded Backpacks for Food backfired very quickly.

"Hip Flasks, well I'm thirsty. (Drinks Whiskey from the Hip Flask and starts coughing like crazy) Who put Whiskey inside the Hip Flasks? I'm getting drunk as a Skunk!" Melissa McGucket passed out from suddenly drinking her problems away in an Improved Pity Party.

* * *

Edward Foreman had escaped the Two Headed Bear by using his Emergency Flash Grenade. Nobody expected the Hungry Bear to come after their Breakfast before they finished cooking it.

Sarah Longhorn and Justin Longhorn keep glancing behind them fearfully.

"What happened back there?" Sarah Longhorn demanded frantically.

"I think our Cooking attracted the Hungry Two Headed Bear towards us." Edward Foreman admits sheepishly while the Longhorn Siblings just stared at him in sudden shock.

"In Summary, Hunting Small Rabbits Works Fine, Cooking Food Attracts Two Headed Bears." Edward Foreman stated knowingly.

The Longhorn Siblings exchanged terrified expressions towards each other.


	100. Rebuilding Trust, part 18!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

 **Location: The Corduroy Lumber Company Headquarters**

Connie Corduroy frowned at her Computer Laptop.

"What's wrong?" Rory Corduroy asked his younger sister curiously.

"Somebody hacked into our Satellite Computers, they appear to be camping inside the forest." Connie Corduroy explained.

"Camping with the Two Headed Bears roaming the area, are they crazy?" Rory Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"They look like the Time Baby's Followers, probably got lost while Time Traveling." Connie Corduroy responded.

"Makes more sense than someone hunting the Two Headed Bears without weapons." Rory Corduroy admits thoughtfully.

"I'm telling everyone about our new visitors, you check the Spy Satellites." Connie Corduroy told her older brother.

* * *

Melissa McGucket noticed the Spy Satellites were watching them.

Edward Foreman and the Longhorn Siblings had returned with crazy stories about Two Headed Bears chasing them.

Melissa McGucket looked doubtful if the Two Headed Bears were real until she saw them advancing towards them.

"Behind you!" Melissa McGucket screamed before everyone was running for their lives from the Two Headed Bears chasing after them.

* * *

"What is this nonsense about visitors coming here?" Ralph Corduroy demanded.

"See for yourself." Rory Corduroy says before showing him the recordings from the Spy Satellites.

"The fools are about to get themselves eaten by the Two Headed Bears chasing them." Ralph Corduroy stated in sudden disbelief.

"Who wants to loot their equipment after the Hungry Bears finish eating the intruders for us?" Rory Corduroy asked hopefully.

"Rory, go get the Tear Gas Grenades and rescue the intruders." Ralph Corduroy orders.

"But, Uncle Ralph, I wanted to see them eaten alive." Rory Corduroy protested.

"Rory, I want them alive for interrogation!" Ralph Corduroy orders.

"I'm flying the Helicopter!" Connie Corduroy told her older brother cheerfully.


	101. Hidden Threat, part 16!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

 **Location: The Corduroy Colony Planet**

"Rick, look out!" Morty yelled while the Two Headed Bears were chasing people towards them.

"Mutated Brown Bears?" Rick Sanchez proclaimed before firing his Laser Pistol in complete terror at the Wild Animals advancing on them.

Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman both saw the Crazy Man Firing drunkenly at the Hungry Bears chasing after them.

"Morty, I can't stop them! Take the Portal Gun and get us out of here now!" Rick screamed frantically.

"It's working!" Morty Smith proclaimed before running into the Green Portal first.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: The Cursed Forest of Lost Souls**

"Morty, you idiot! This is the Cursed Forest of Lost Souls, nobody comes here Morty! It's a Cursed Forest of Poltergeists!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed.

Zombie moaning is heard nearby and Morty screams.

"Run, Morty! The Reanimated Corpses want to eat us alive!" Rick yelled while firing his Laser Pistol frantically at the Undead Horror surrounding them.

"Keep Running, they are gaining on us!" Rick orders Morty before the Zombies tackle him and eat Rick Sanchez alive.

* * *

Morty was running for his life through the trees, Grandpa Rick was dead and all he had left was the Portal Gun.

"Please work." Morty told the Portal Gun before vanishing into another dimension where the Humans Used Flying Cars.

"Alright, obviously I'm not on my Planet Earth, how do I get this Portal Gun to send me home again?" Morty asked himself while worriedly looking over the device in question.

The unexpected events of the Rickshank Rickdemption Episode wipes out the Council of Ricks and Morty Smith is left stranded inside the Multiverse because of it happening.


	102. Hidden Threat, part 17!

**Dimensional Location: The Gravity Falls Universe**

 **Earth Year: 4542 AD.**

 **Location: The Corduroy Colony Planet**

"Rick, look out!" Morty yelled while the Two Headed Bears were chasing people towards them.

"Mutated Brown Bears?" Rick Sanchez proclaimed before firing his Laser Pistol in complete terror at the Wild Animals advancing on them.

Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman both saw the Crazy Man Firing drunkenly at the Hungry Bears chasing after them.

"Morty, I can't stop them! Take the Portal Gun and get us out of here now!" Rick screamed frantically.

"It's working!" Morty Smith proclaimed before running into the Green Portal first.

The Two Human Strangers shot at the Bears and quickly vanished into their Green Portal together.

"Everyone look, maybe we can escape from the Bears through the Green Portal ahead of us!" Melissa McGucket proclaimed hopefully.

* * *

Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman jumped through the Green Portal together.

The Green Portal suddenly closed behind them and the Longhorn Siblings were torn apart by the Hungry Bears.

 **Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: The Cursed Forest of Lost Souls**

Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman glanced around at the Dark Woodlands nervously.

"Where are we?" Melissa McGucket asked worriedly.

"No clue really, do you hear moaning?" Edward Foreman responded.

"Zombies!" Melissa McGucket screamed and suddenly they were running for their lives again.

Trees and Moonlight everywhere. Rick and Morty running one direction while Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman fled another direction in terror.

"Why are these Zombies roaming around killing people?" Edward Foreman demanded and Melissa McGucket had no answer to give him.


	103. Hidden Threat, part 18!

**Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: The Cursed Forest of Lost Souls**

Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman had been wandering around the Cursed Forest for Two Hours.

The Zombies were still feeding on Rick Sanchez's Dead Body and the rest had lost sight of them.

* * *

"I think we survived the Walking Dead Situation, I only hope it's not worldwide here." Melissa McGucket pondered while Edward Foreman walked beside her nervously glancing around for more Zombies trying to ambush them.

"Look over there!" Melissa McGucket shouted and Edward Foreman saw the Crashed Prison Bus ahead of them.

The Prisoners and the Police Officers were all dead. Some of them from Bullet Wounds caused by their Escape Attempts.

"Prisoner Escape Attempts Within Zombie Infested Forest, if they really overwhelmed their guards, the Zombies would just get them regardless. Probably not expecting Human Civilians to show up here." Melissa McGucket analyzed their Hostile Environment very quickly.

"I wonder if the Time Baby knows what dimension we got pulled into yet?" Edward Foreman asked thoughtfully.

"The Time Police will Defeat Bill Cipher eventually." Melissa McGucket stated hopefully.

Edward Foreman glanced around worriedly for more Zombies.

After Looting the Crashed Prison Bus, they found several Handguns on the Dead Policemen.

"I found a Handheld Radio over here, I think it still works." Edward Foreman told Melissa McGucket.

* * *

Melissa McGucket scowled at all the Dead Bodies. The Prison Bus Crashed and everyone was eaten by the Hungry Zombies afterwards.

"They wasted their ammunition killing each other before they even realized that the Hungry Zombies were coming for them." Melissa McGucket discovered in complete disbelief.

"The Zombie Outbreak must have taken everyone by surprise here." Edward Foreman agreed.

"At least we know the Drusselstein Police Department will be searching for their Crashed Prison Bus nearby." Melissa McGucket says thoughtfully.

"Did you say Drusselstein?" Edward Foreman asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Melissa McGucket asked in complete confusion.

"Drusselstein is part of Germany that was created after the Germans Lost World War Two and Welcomed Immigration to help them rebuild their own Government Economy again." Edward Foreman explained.

"So we are finally back on the Planet Earth again?" Melissa McGucket asked hopefully.

"Technically, we might be inside the wrong dimension regardless of us being on the correct planet." Edward Foreman admits truthfully.

"Gravity Falls can still help us get back home." Melissa McGucket stated knowingly.

"Gravity Falls is in America, this place is closer to Europe than America." Edward Foreman pointed out thoughtfully.

"We can travel by Boat and Talk Stan Pines into helping us." Melissa McGucket stated knowingly.

"How do we find a Working Boat during this Zombie Outbreak?" Edward Foreman asked nervously.

"Did the Dead Bus Driver have his own Road Map?" Melissa McGucket asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not." Edward Foreman stated irritably.

"Did you find anything useful?" Melissa McGucket asked hopefully.

"It still looks like the Human Prisoners tried to escape and then everybody got ambushed by the Hungry Zombies outside." Edward Foreman stated knowingly.

"No new information found?" Melissa McGucket asked.

"Nope." Edward Foreman stated irritably.


	104. Hidden Threat, part 19!

**Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: The Smith Family Home.**

"Grandpa Rick, another Morty has your Portal Gun!" Summer Smith proclaimed.

Rick and Morty came running into the Living Room to see the Unconscious Morty that Summer was talking about.

"Rick, is the Other Morty dead?" Morty Smith questioned frantically.

"He's not dead, he's dying! Summer, get me the Water Bottles and the First Aid Kit in the Bathroom!" Professor Rick Sanchez responded quickly.

* * *

"Drink the Water Bottle, Morty! You are not dying on me today, Morty!" Professor Rick Sanchez screamed while trying to save the Dying Morty.

"Malnourished and Dying, his Rick must be dead for sure... the big questions are who sent this Unconscious Morty here and are they coming after us next?" Professor Rick Sanchez asked himself before frantically glancing around the room.

"Do you really think that somebody is after us both?" Morty asked nervously.

"Somebody sent this Unconscious Morty here and they probably did it to scare us both into hiding! Freaky Scare Tactics, Morty, do you see what I'm talking about? Freaky Scare Tactics, Morty!" Rick Sanchez screamed suspiciously.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe, Unknown Dimension.**

 **Current Location: The Cursed Forest of Lost Souls**

Melissa McGucket and Edward Foreman had hidden themselves inside the Crashed Prison Bus for the night.

Without Food or Water, they needed to leave the area quickly for survival.

The obvious problem was it being too dark to see anything outside the Crashed Bus until morning.

The two of them fell asleep and hoped for the best.

Miraculously the Zombies never found them and the Sunlight woke them up to the smell of the Rotting Bodies around them.

"I think the odor is getting worse." Edward Foreman says.

"At least the smell of death camouflaged our location." Melissa McGucket stated knowingly.

"Somehow the fact that all the Wild Animals are missing makes me more nervous." Edward Foreman admits fearfully.

"Understandably creepy. I wonder what happened here?" Melissa McGucket pondered to herself.

"Biological Weapons probably caused this Unexpected Zombie Outbreak by mistake." Edward Foreman speculated.

"Not making any sense, who would Test Biological Weapons against their own Prisoner Transfer Convoy?" Melissa McGucket disagreed instantly.

"Rescue Mission?" Edward Foreman speculated instead.

"Sounds more insane, probably Terrorists if you're correct." Melissa McGucket responded thoughtfully.

"Let's get moving, maybe we can find the road this Prison Bus came from." Edward Foreman says hopefully.

* * *

"What happened here?" Morty asked in complete horror.

"The Council of Ricks has been destroyed by the Galactic Federation, Morty!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed in panic.

All around them were Dead Rick and Morty Lookalikes scattered everywhere on the Abandoned Space Station.

"Somebody must have sent their Dying Morty for help, it looks like the Entire Council of Ricks was slaughtered instantly." Rick Sanchez says while frantically glancing around fearfully expecting an ambush to happen.

"Rick, I don't like this massacre!" Morty proclaimed fearfully.

"I don't blame you, Morty, this is just horrible!" Rick shouted back in sudden agreement with his Grandson.


	105. Hidden Threat, part 20!

**Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: The Smith Family Home.**

The Extra Morty's Portal Gun Memory was quickly studied.

The Cursed Forest of Lost Souls was the only location that Professor Rick Sanchez didn't recognize.

An Unexplored Dimension where Rick Sanchez was working for the Drusselstein Government against Bill Cipher.

The Triangle Demon Named Bill Cipher made a deal with the Council of Ricks and now they were all dead.

Either Bill Cipher Betrayed them or another Rick Sanchez turned on the Council of Ricks instead.

* * *

"None of this makes any sense, Morty. Why would anyone destroy the Council of Ricks?" Rick Sanchez wondered.

"I'm just glad to be back home again, that Interstellar Graveyard of Rick and Morty Counterparts was very creepy." Morty Smith told him.

Rick Sanchez sighed as he glanced around the Smith Family Garage where he has his Underground Laboratory hidden and frowned thoughtfully to himself.

Without the Council of Ricks, none of his Rick Sanchez Counterparts were safe from anything that came after them inside the Multiverse.

"Rick, the Mailman left something for you." Beth Smith told him and handed him the unopened package.

"Who mails their own Wall Mounted Mailbox as a Birthday Gift?" Professor Rick Sanchez asked before reading the rest of his mail.

Professor Rick Sanchez had been hired by the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to build something.

Professor Rick Sanchez stared at the New Blueprints in growing bewilderment and suddenly frowned in complete confusion.

"This is my own Portal Gun Blueprints written in my own Handwriting, wait a minute. Dear Rick, I have come from the future and given our Portal Gun Blueprints to Mister Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You are now Business Partners with him. Please keep Doctor Doofenshmirtz away from Bill Cipher while I'm gone." Professor Rick Sanchez finished reading his mail and then cursed himself for Creating Time Travel inside the future.

"I'm an idiot for Creating Time Travel Technology inside the future!" Professor Rick Sanchez proclaimed knowingly.

"Rick, maybe this is a good thing. Just look at what your future self did for you already. You have your own Business Partnership." Morty told him hopefully.

"This Doctor Doofenshmirtz still has my Portal Gun Blueprints, I can't really ignore him anyways." Professor Rick Sanchez admits irritably.


	106. Hidden Threat, part 21!

**Dimensional Location: The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: Smith Family Road Trip.**

"Hooray for Future Rick!" Jerry Smith cheered.

"Airplane Tickets, here we come!" Beth Smith cheered.

"Why is this really happening?" Rick asked himself while the Twin Morty Counterparts were comparing their past adventures with him.

"Cheer up Grandpa, you anticipated everything!" Summer Smith proclaimed and then their home town got bombed behind them.

"What just happened!" Jerry Smith demanded frantically.

"I think somebody just tried to Kill Grandpa Rick!" Summer Smith yelled.

"Somebody get us to the Airport now!" Rick Sanchez orders instantly.

* * *

"Is anybody following us?" Beth Smith asked worriedly.

"No and this RV is not very invisible when nobody else is using the road around us." Rick Sanchez pointed out nervously.

"Rick, your future self just saved our lives!" Jerry Smith proclaimed.

"I don't want your Hero Worship, Jerry, I want some real answers!" Rick Sanchez protested.

"Maybe your letter has a hidden message from the Future Rick." Morty offered his own idea.

"Sorry, Morty. I don't see anything new here." Rick says tiredly.

"Who is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz anyways?" Summer Smith asked thoughtfully.

"I don't really know! My Future Self must have contacted him to lure me out of town before the bomb went off." Rick Sanchez explained.

"So this Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz knows what's going on?" Beth Smith asked hopefully.

Rick Sanchez paused and looked thoughtfully at his letter from his future self in consideration.

"I hope this Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz knows something." Rick Sanchez says worriedly.


	107. Hidden Threat, part 22!

**Dimensional Location:** **The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: American Motel Room.**

"Rick, I think Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz has been captured already." Morty Smith says worriedly while pointing at the TV News Broadcast being played.

"Why is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz being questioned by the FBI?" Rick Sanchez wondered worriedly.

"I think they found your Portal Gun Blueprints, Rick." Morty Smith pointed out nervously.

"This can't be good news for Humanity if the Galactic Federation discovers it happening." Rick Sanchez stated knowingly.

"So what's the plan?" Morty Smith Number Two asked while Morty Smith Number One frowned at his twin.

"Well, I have Two Morty Twins helping me now and I'm sure that the American Government is currently hunting for us also." Rick Sanchez summarized thoughtfully while the whole family listened to him.

"Jerry, I'm afraid the Airplane Trip is not happening until the FBI stop trying to capture us." Rick Sanchez explained.

"Beth, we are driving the RV towards Danville ourselves. Summer, you are going shopping with Jerry at the next Gas Station for Food. Morty, both of you will be helping Beth Locate Danville on the Road Map together. Does everyone understand their jobs, alright, Jerry will be making the Shopping List, who wants Granola Bars and who wants Trail Mix?" Rick Sanchez continued talking.

"Wait a minute, I should be in charge of the Shopping List and Jerry should be in charge of the driving!" Beth Smith protested.

"Beth, Jerry can handle Buying Snack Food just fine." Rick Sanchez reassured her while Jerry stared at Rick in sudden disbelief.

"Summer, No Shoplifting! Any Stealing and I'm taking away your Phone for Two Weeks!" Rick Sanchez warns her.

"Grandpa Rick!" Summer Smith complained.

"Don't speak back to your Grandpa Rick, the Family Therapy seems to be helping him." Jerry Smith responds thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that Jerry will love meeting our New Family Therapist also." Rick Sanchez told everyone smugly.

"How did you find someone who Rick trusts for the Family Therapy Meetings?" Jerry Smith asked Beth curiously.

"She was Rick's Family Therapist before she got deported out of the United States and now she has her Green Card." Beth Smith explained.

"Somebody Deported Rick's Family Therapist, why did nobody tell me about this?" Jerry Smith demanded.

"She did Marriage Counseling for my mother, Jerry, I was just Entering Middle School when it happened!" Beth Smith yelled at him.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry!" Jerry Smith proclaimed.

"You should be!" Beth Smith shouted and quickly locked herself in the Bathroom crying.

"This is why we don't keep secrets from each other!" Jerry Smith protested.

"I think you just made it worse, Dad." Summer Smith told him.

"Jerry, Go buy her some candy before your marriage falls apart!" Rick Sanchez orders and he left the Motel Room without question.

"Morty Twins, Find the TV Remote!" Rick Sanchez orders next.

"What?" The Morty Twins asked in complete confusion.

"The Remote Control for the Television is missing again!" Rick Sanchez yelled.

"I'm holding the TV Remote Control right here, Grandpa Rick!" Summer Smith protested the pointless searching.

Everyone looks at Summer Smith holding the Missing Remote Control for the Television in sudden surprise.

"Sorry Sweetheart, Grandpa Rick is still under stress and wants us all to watch something relaxing." Rick Sanchez tells her.


	108. Hidden Threat, part 23!

**Dimensional Location:** **The Rick and Morty Universe**

 **Current Location: Underground Command Center of Perry the Platypus.**

"Good Morning, Agent P. I'm afraid that Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz has just escaped from the FBI with a New Device Named the Portal Gun. We need Doofenshmirtz found before his latest invention causes everyone more trouble. Good Luck, Agent P." Major Francis Monogram told him.

Agent P Deployed his Jet Pack and Perry the Platypus quickly left towards the sky in search of Doctor Doofenshmirtz.

"Peter the Panda has the Spy Satellite working again... Dad, why is the city being overwhelmed by the Alien Insects with the Laser Rifles?" Monty Monogram asked in sudden puzzlement.

"What?" Major Francis Monogram demanded in disbelief.

 **"Attention All Animal Agents, Danville is under attack, Defend the Civilian Population with your lives!" Major Francis Monogram yelled into his Communicator frantically.**

"It looks like the Alien Invaders are chasing after Doctor Doofenshmirtz." Monty Monogram says thoughtfully.

"I really hope that Doctor Doofenshmirtz didn't Steal Technology from an Alien Civilization without anyone noticing or this would be really humiliating for us." Major Francis Monogram told his son worriedly.

* * *

"Unexplored Dimension J753 Status Report, Doctor Doofenshmirtz dropped his Portal Gun, we have confiscated it on sight. The Galactic Federation Insects are currently destroying any witnesses to the Portal Gun's Existence. All FBI Personnel will be eliminated within the next two hours, All Computer Records of the Portal Gun's Existence will be removed and Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz will be captured for interrogation." Galactic Federation Agent Morty Smith reported.

The Humanoid House Flies Continued Killing FBI Agents while they searched for Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

The 35 Year Old Morty Smith surveyed the destruction around him before embracing his growing desire for revenge on the Council of Ricks. One more Rick Sanchez would die and then he would help the Galactic Federation Enslave Humanity again.

"Another Dimension where Rick Sanchez dies and I can Brainwash People into obeying me without him trying to stop me!" The Evil Morty proclaimed smugly to himself before frowning when Perry the Platypus ambushed their numbers.

"Somebody Kill Perry the Platypus before he ruins everything!" The Evil Morty screamed and Perry the Platypus quickly ran away from the Laser Rifles firing at him frantically.


	109. Hidden Threat, part 24!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Gravity Falls Universe During** **World War Two.**

"Uncle Stan, the Air Raid Sirens are too loud! I can't get any sleep!" Mabel Pines protested.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe Soos has Extra Earplugs hidden somewhere inside the Mystery Shack." Stanley Pines responded hopefully.

"Soos, I Need Earplugs!" Mabel Pines yelled down the hallway as she left the Kitchen.

"Uncle Stan, the Police are stealing your Moonshine Machine!" Dipper Pines proclaimed next.

"What?" Stanley Pines demanded and started running outside before the Gravity Falls Police Department captured him for Making Moonshine in the first place.

* * *

"Did the Gravity Falls Police Department Capture Uncle Stan For Making Moonshine Yet?" Mabel Pines asked fearfully.

"Uncle Stan got away, Soos talked the Police Officers into Poker and everyone started gambling inside the Kitchen yesterday." Dipper Pines answers her.

"How much money did Soos lose at Poker already?" Mabel Pines asked worriedly.

"Five Hundred Dollars and all the Corrupt Police Officers are Drinking Stan's Moonshine." Dipper Pines answers her knowingly.

"The Northwest Family are going to hate this!" Mabel Pines proclaimed.

"I know!" Dipper Pines agreed.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Unknown Phineas and Ferb Universe.**

Major Monogram frowned at the Alien Starships Attacking Danville Outside.

"Carl, Any News from Agent P yet?" Major Monogram asked nervously.

"Nothing, Sir." Carl says worriedly.

"Peter the Panda has finally found something interesting ... Rick Sanchez and his family are still alive. Rick's Credit Card has been used recently. Their Home Town has been destroyed, it looks like Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz sent them Airplane Tickets to Danville before the Alien Invasion started." Carl stated in sudden amazement.

"Where are they now?" Major Monogram asked curiously.

"Some Motel Room with their own Rented RV Parked outside." Carl answers in complete disbelief.

"They used their own RV to travel towards the Airport?" Major Monogram asked suspiciously.

"Apparently the FBI were waiting for them at the Airport and they never showed up." Carl admits truthfully.

"Why are the FBI interested in Rick Sanchez?" Major Monogram asked suspiciously.

"Rick Sanchez was put on the Terrorist Watch List before Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz Hired him, Sir." Carl explained nervously.

"Tell the American Government that we want to Interrogate Rick Sanchez ourselves." Major Monogram orders.


	110. Hidden Threat, part 25!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Phineas and Ferb Universe.**

Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz was dead, Perry the Platypus stared at his bloody body in horror before running away from the Alien House Flies chasing after him with their own Laser Rifles.

"Slaughter Everybody Inside Danville before Rick Sanchez talks them into working against us!" The Evil Morty Smith screamed at the Alien House Flies Hunting Perry the Platypus down on sight.

* * *

"Carl, how bad is it going outside?" Major Monogram asked worriedly.

"Our Animal Agents are Fighting Alien House Flies trying to kill everyone within sight, I would say that it was going horribly." Carl answers honestly.

* * *

Rick Sanchez's Family was still staying at the Motel Room while Beth and Jerry argued over why the FBI were hunting for them.

"You can't blame my father for this insanity!" Beth Smith protested.

"Somebody obviously wants Rick Sanchez's Death!" Jerry Smith proclaimed knowingly.

"Beth, honey, Jerry makes a good point here. I do have several enemies outside our Solar System that would gladly destroy whole cities to make sure that I'm dead." Rick Sanchez agreed thoughtfully.

"Hello, Rick Sanchez Family, I'm here to help you!" Bill Cipher proclaimed suddenly.

"Why is everything black and white around us?" Jerry Smith questioned worriedly.

"You must be Jerry Smith, I saw your Daycare Center inside another dimension. The one with several versions of you all living together like children waiting for their Daddy Ricks to take them home after watching television." Bill Cipher explained knowingly.

"What is the Talking Triangle going on about?" Beth Smith asked suspiciously.

"I found a Daycare Center where Jerry Smith Counterparts Watch Television Together before going home to their own dimensions, the place is really harmless!" Rick Sanchez protested.

"Beth, the Jerry Smith Daycare Center was harmless. I was there... I'm fine." Jerry Smith agreed.

"Alright, who's the Talking Triangle?" Beth Smith asked thoughtfully.

"The name is Bill Cipher. I'm here to honor my deal with the Council of Ricks because your family is being hunted and I'm here to save them." Bill Cipher explained helpfully.

"What do you get out of this?" Rick Sanchez asked suspiciously.

"You want answers, I want your Rick and Morty DNA to rebuild the Council of Ricks against my new enemies. How about we trade information for some Teenage Rick Sanchez Clones?" Bill Cipher ponders to himself.

"Why would I ever agree to work with you?" Rick Sanchez asked suspiciously.

"I can help you save your family, all you really need to do is hear out my demands!" Bill Cipher proclaimed pointedly.

"I still distrust you!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed.

"You don't need to trust me, your family wants to survive and maybe we can all profit more from the cooperation than the internal distrust between us... is anybody else listening to how distrustful your group sounds right now... Family Counseling might help you solve your Trust Issues while I'm gone. Come on people, I see Beth Smith agrees with me, the Bill Cipher Advice Line is now open for business, I'm putting Jerry Smith on the phone for my Free Family Counseling Marathon ... Hello, Jerry Smith, this is Bill Cipher." The Talking Triangle responded.

"How did you get my Cell Phone Number?" Jerry Smith asked Bill Cipher in confusion.

"I'm a Chaos Demon assigned to Protect Rick Sanchez from himself, I hear your family has Trust Issues because Rick has been himself in trouble again. Would you like to tell the group about it?" Bill Cipher asked.

"Jerry, you idiot, hang up your phone before Bill Cipher transports us all towards his own Talk Show!" Rick Sanchez screamed frantically.

"I'm afraid my Talk Show got cancelled, however, I know someone else who still owes me a favor." Bill Cipher admits thoughtfully.

* * *

"Mayor Toby Determined, meet the Rick Sanchez Family, Beth, Jerry, Rick, the Morty Twins, and Summer their Teenage Daughter." Bill Cipher explained.

"How did we get here?" Summer Smith asked worriedly.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls, home of the Wonderful Mayor Toby Determined over there." Bill Cipher told the Rick Sanchez Family.

"Where did my Portal Gun go?" Rick Sanchez asked worriedly while checking his pockets frantically.


	111. Hidden Threat, part 26!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Gravity Falls Universe During** **World War Two.**

"Rick Sanchez, is this your Portal Gun?" Bill Cipher asked with amusement.

"Give me that!" Rick Sanchez yelled in sudden outrage.

"Jerry Smith, I found your Missing Wallet too!" Bill Cipher proclaimed next.

"Impossible, my Wallet is right... that is my Wallet!" Jerry Smith declared after checking his pockets for it.

"Summer Smith, I got you Dennis the Rabbit, he needs a good home and I hear good things about you." Bill Cipher tells her.

"Is this an Animal Agent Trained by Major Monogram's Organization?" Rick Sanchez asked suspiciously.

"Dennis the Rabbit Loves Carrots." Bill Cipher evaded the question.

"Did you Blackmail Dennis the Rabbit into protecting my family?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"I might have given Dennis the Rabbit all the Access Codes to Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Computers for when you seek into his Apartment Building." Bill Cipher admits truthfully.

"Why would I sneak into Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Computers?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz still has your Portal Gun Blueprints, remember what having your Portal Gun Blueprints can do in the wrong hands?" Bill Cipher gloats back knowingly.

"Thank you for reminding me." Rick Sanchez tells Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"No problem, I want your Portal Gun Blueprints destroyed just as badly as you do." Bill Cipher admits truthfully.

"I wonder why my Portal Gun Blueprints ended up inside Danville in the first place." Rick Sanchez tells Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"It seems like the Future Rick Sanchez was making friends with Lovemuffin inside Danville because he wanted something... I wonder what it was." Bill Cipher answers back thoughtfully.

"You know something." Rick Sanchez told Bill Cipher pointedly.

"All I know is the Time Baby asked the Future Rick Sanchez to get something inside Danville and then somebody killed him to steal it for themselves." Bill Cipher explained.


	112. Hidden Threat, part 27!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Gravity Falls Universe During** **World War Two.**

"Why would I sneak into Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Computers?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz still has your Portal Gun Blueprints, remember what having your Portal Gun Blueprints can do in the wrong hands?" Bill Cipher gloats back knowingly.

"Thank you for reminding me." Rick Sanchez tells Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"No problem, I want your Portal Gun Blueprints destroyed just as badly as you do." Bill Cipher admits truthfully.

"I wonder why my Portal Gun Blueprints ended up inside Danville in the first place." Rick Sanchez tells Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"It seems like the Future Rick Sanchez was making friends with Lovemuffin inside Danville because he wanted something... I wonder what it was." Bill Cipher answers back thoughtfully.

"You know something." Rick Sanchez told Bill Cipher pointedly.

"All I know is the Time Baby asked the Future Rick Sanchez to get something inside Danville and then somebody killed him to steal it for themselves." Bill Cipher explained.

"Do you really know nothing useful?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"Well, I know your future self got killed by another Rick Sanchez seeking the same prize." Bill Cipher admits thoughtfully.

"So the Time Baby wanted something important and another me killed my future self to get it?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"Technically you changed your own past to avoid being bombed at home and Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Computers still have all your Research Notes recorded on them. You really left enough clues to lead everybody back towards you and get the Time Baby nervous about you causing him problems. Wonderful, the Future Rick Sanchez used himself to investigate his own death and I'm very impressed with you because of it!" Bill Cipher explained.

"You rescued me from my own Time Loop?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"Look who finally stopped playing dumb and realized what was going on around their small little family." Bill Cipher says smugly.

"Why would I even trap myself inside my own Time Loop?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher suspiciously.

"Because you were about to get yourself killed and the Stupid Time Baby needed you alive to complete the mission for him." Bill Cipher says smugly.


	113. Hidden Threat, part 28!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Gravity Falls Universe During** **World War Two.**

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I asked for Time Baby's Help and I still died regardless of it?" Rick Sanchez demanded.

"Unfortunately the Time Baby's Time Loop Generator didn't stop the Council of Ricks from coming after you." Bill Cipher answers with sudden amusement.

"Why would the Council of Ricks finally decide to come after me in the first place?" Rick Sanchez asked nervously.

"Revenge for helping the Time Baby destroy the Council of Ricks inside the future apparently, I honestly think you got framed by some Alternate Universe Counterpart that wants you dead." Bill Cipher explains thoughtfully.

"You just want to know what the Time Baby was after!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed towards the Floating Triangle.

"Perhaps I just want the Council of Ricks to help me Rule Existence before the Time Baby does." Bill Cipher offers hopefully.

"You want your own Council of Ricks helping you against the Time Baby?" Rick Sanchez asked nervously.

"The Council of Ricks are coming after you, help me and I'll protect your strange family forever!" Bill Cipher promised.

"It's a deal!" Rick Sanchez agreed while shaking his flaming blue hand.

* * *

"Has Grunkle Stan come back yet?" Mable Pines asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately the Corrupt Police Officers are still Drinking Moonshine downstairs, I sincerely doubt our Grunkle Stan will return until everybody stops swarming around the Mystery Shack with their own Handcuffs waiting for him." Dipper Pines stated knowingly.

"Makes sense." Mabel Pines agreed reluctantly.

"I only hope that Grunkle Stan doesn't try to hide within the Forest or the Supernatural Monsters will ambush him for Food on sight!" Dipper Pines proclaimed frantically.

"Oh My God! I didn't think of that! Dipper, we must Save Grunkle Stan!" Mabel Pines panicked.


	114. Hidden Threat, part 29!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Gravity Falls Universe During** **World War Two.**

"Stan, Soos, Dipper, Mabel? Why are there Abandoned Police Cars outside the Mystery Shack?" Wendy Corduroy asked as she came into work.

"Alright, Soos tricked the cops into drinking themselves unconsciousness everywhere... note to self, don't wake up Drunken Police Officers at the Mystery Shack until you know what is going on." Wendy Corduroy told herself nervously.

Discarded Beer Bottles were everywhere, Passed Out Cops obviously drank themselves under the table and now Wendy Corduroy needed to sneak past them.

The Mystery Shack looked like a Drunken Poker Game happened inside the Kitchen and then the Drunken Police Officers trashed the place afterwards.

Wendy quickly checked Dipper and Mabel's Room upstairs. It was empty and untouched by the destruction downstairs.

The Drunken Police Officers were all inside the Kitchen and the Living Room, the Hidden Tavern that Stanford Pines Built was within the Basement of the Mystery Shack.

Stan's Moonshine Business Offered Bar Singing Girls and Cheap Bartenders for anyone that wanted to drink their problems away.

It looked like Wendy Corduroy was the New Bartender while Soos was sleeping it off. The only problem was Dipper and Mabel being missing from the Mystery Shack. Wendy had frantically searched the Mystery Shack for them without any luck.

* * *

"Mayor Toby Determined, Mabel and Dipper are missing!" Wendy Corduroy yelled as she stormed into the Gravity Falls City Hall Building.

"Wendy Corduroy, calm yourself down and meet the Rick Sanchez Family." Mayor Toby Determined told her dismissively.

"I didn't think that anyone else wanted to live here?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Bill Cipher smuggled them here from another dimension." Mayor Toby Determined told her.

"Are you still making deals with him?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Bill Cipher wants to Help Gravity Falls Defeat Time Baby's Invasion!" Mayor Toby Determined proclaimed.

"Bill Cipher wants Humanity Worshiping Him! He likes having Human Cults fighting for him!" Wendy Corduroy protested.

"It seems like Bill Cipher and the Time Baby are going to war with each other." Mayor Toby Determined told Wendy Corduroy thoughtfully.

"If Bill Cipher really needs Human Soldiers, let him recruit from another dimension!" Wendy Corduroy protested.

"Your Mystery Shack Staff don't need to Support Bill Cipher's Plans, you just need to stay out of his way!" Mayor Toby Determined yelled at her.

"Who is this?" Summer Smith asked curiously.

"Her name is Wendy Corduroy, she works at the Mystery Shack in almost every dimension that I have explored beforehand." Rick Sanchez explained to his family.

"Wait a minute, who is this guy?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Rick Sanchez is from another dimension, Bill Cipher sent his family here for their own protection." Mayor Toby Determined told Wendy Corduroy thoughtfully.

"Bill Cipher has his own Witness Protection Agency now?" Wendy Corduroy asked doubtfully.

"Bill Cipher Blackmailed me into helping him in exchange for hiding my family inside Gravity Falls, alright... you feel better knowing my whole backstory here?" Rick Sanchez suddenly snapped towards Wendy Corduroy in growing outrage.

"Why is your entire family at the Gravity Falls City Hall Building again?" Wendy Corduroy asked doubtfully.

"The Rick Sanchez Family is going to need your Corduroy Family to Build Housing for them." Mayor Toby Determined told Wendy Corduroy.

"So they are here Buying Housing for themselves?" Wendy Corduroy asked doubtfully.

"Gravity Falls is a wonderful place to live!" Mayor Toby Determined proclaimed.

"What about the Gangsters funding your Political Career?" Wendy Corduroy asked Mayor Toby Determined pointedly.

"They are also paying me to keep the Mystery Shack running." Mayor Toby Determined told Wendy Corduroy pointedly.

"You are working for the Northwest Criminal Cartel?" Wendy Corduroy asked doubtfully.

"Your Stan Pines is still Running Moonshine for the Northwest Family, correct?" Mayor Toby Determined asked Wendy Corduroy pointedly.

"The Police Department just closed us down." Wendy Corduroy told Mayor Toby Determined.

"Bud Gleeful's Family must be behind this! I needed the Mystery Shack to pay Mister Northwest back for his Campaign Funding!" Mayor Toby Determined panicked frantically while Wendy Corduroy listened to him in sudden disbelief.

"Well, it looks like the Police Corruption outside is getting worse!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed as the Tear Gas Grenades came flying into the window.

"Attention, Mayor Toby Determined, you are under arrest for Criminal Conspiracy against the American Government!" The Police Department yelled through a Megaphone.


	115. Hidden Threat, part 30!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Gravity Falls Universe During** **World War Two.**

"Grandpa, do something!" Summer Smith shouted frantically.

"The Corrupt Police Department is trying to capture us, everybody stand back while I use my Portal Gun!" Rick Sanchez declared.

"What is this place?" Mayor Toby Determined and Wendy Corduroy asked together.

"Rick, this place looks like a War Zone hit it!" Morty Smith Number 1 protested.

"He's right, Rick, this place looks dangerous!" Morty Smith Number 2 complained nervously.

"Grandpa, listen to the Morty Twins! This place looks really dangerous!" Summer Smith announced.

"Dad, you get us indoors now!" Beth Smith screamed.

"Incoming Zombies!" Jerry Smith yelled and everyone ran for the nearest Apartment Building in a blind panic.

* * *

"Zombie Apocalypse? You dropped our family inside a Zombie Apocalypse!" Jerry Smith protested.

"Jerry Smith, Leave Rick Alone!" Beth Smith yelled at her husband.

"You always take your father's side and this time, he doomed us all!" Jerry Smith yelled back.

"Morty Twins, Help Summer Barricade the Doors!" Rick Sanchez orders quickly.

"Right away, Rick!" The Morty Twins shouted back.

Wendy Corduroy and Mayor Toby Determined watch the kids barricade the exit while the parents argued among themselves.

"Mister Sanchez, what dimension is this?" Mayor Toby Determined asked worriedly.

"It's the unexplored kind. We are just waiting around here until the Corrupt Police Department lose interest in us." Rick Sanchez answers thoughtfully.

"Grandpa Rick, we finished barricading the doors." Summer Smith told him.

"Do you want us to explore the rest of the Apartment Building now?" Morty Smith Number 1 asked nervously.

Rick Sanchez glanced over at Wendy Corduroy and Mayor Toby Determined thoughtfully before making up his mind.

"Wendy Corduroy, do you have a weapon?" Rick Sanchez asked curiously.

"My Pistol will not be enough against this Zombie Apocalypse!" Wendy Corduroy protested knowingly.

"Morty Twins, one of you will be following Wendy Corduroy upstairs while we search down here." Rick Sanchez told them.

"I'll do it. Wendy Corduroy lead the way." Morty Smith Number 2 says determinedly.


	116. Hidden Threat, part 31!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Universe.**

Wendy Corduroy and Morty Smith were searching upstairs.

"It looks like everyone just abandoned their homes in a blind panic." Wendy Corduroy says nervously.

"Panicking Townsfolk doesn't really surprise me very much." Morty Smith admits truthfully.

"Your strange little family sounds perfect for the Gravity Falls Community." Wendy Corduroy tells him.

"I'm not sure my Grandpa Rick's Criminal Record will be very welcoming information." Morty Smith admits truthfully.

"Don't worry about it! We keep Mayor Toby Determined in charge and nobody will need to find out!" Wendy Corduroy declared.

"What kind of Political Power Struggle are we dealing with here?" Morty Smith asked worriedly.

"Bill Cipher is not the only Dream Demon Inside Gravity Falls, Tad Strange is a Powerful Warlock working for somebody who wants Rick Sanchez alive." Wendy Corduroy tells him thoughtfully.

"So the Gravity Falls Warlock asked Bill Cipher to Protect Rick Sanchez's Family?" Morty Smith asked worriedly.

"Bill Cipher agreed to help somebody protect your family, do you really want to know what Dream Demon talked him into it?" Wendy Corduroy asked Morty Smith pointedly.

"My family owes Bill Cipher their lives, I'm not really sure that I can Trust Bill Cipher's Motivations for keeping us alive yet." Morty Smith admits nervously.

"Somebody more powerful than Bill Cipher is trying to take his place Inside Gravity Falls, I honestly think that Bill Cipher is just trying to impress the new guy." Wendy Corduroy tells him thoughtfully.

"My whole family are Becoming Chess Pawns for Dream Demons, I have every right to be panicking right now!" Morty Smith proclaimed.

"What was your name again?" Wendy Corduroy asked Morty Smith pointedly.

"Morty Smith." He answers suspiciously.

"Alright, Morty Smith, my free advice is to get your entire family working at the Mystery Shack! We Used Unicorn Hair to Demon Barricade Everything in advance!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed knowingly.


	117. Hidden Threat, part 32!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Universe.**

Summer Smith and Morty Smith were searching the Hidden Basement Escape Tunnel with Rick Sanchez.

Mayor Toby Determined was still trapped with Beth and Jerry yelling at each other.

"Somebody save me, I don't want to be a Marriage Counselor!" Mayor Toby Determined screamed in complete horror.

"You are helping us decide who is right, so stop complaining!" Beth Smith yelled back at him.

"I don't want to be put in the middle of your Family Argument!" Mayor Toby Determined protested.

"Just admit that your Father is worse for this family than I am!" Jerry Smith screamed at his wife.

"Jerry, my Dad is trying to be a better person. We should be supporting him, not trying to send him away!" Beth Smith protested.

"Beth, your Dad is a Walking Disaster Zone waiting to happen, sooner or later, his luck will run out and then the whole family will be doomed!" Jerry Smith screamed back at his wife knowingly.

"Jerry Smith, if anyone is leaving this family because of Rick Sanchez, it is going to be you! Accept Rick for who he is or prepare yourself for a Divorce Lawyer!" Beth Smith screamed in growing outrage.

"I want you two to have Free Marriage Counseling when we get back Inside Gravity Falls! I'm not kidding, Police Escort if necessary!" Mayor Toby Determined declared.

"Why do we get a Police Escort for Free Marriage Counseling?" Jerry Smith asked in sudden disbelief.

"I'm the Gravity Falls Mayor and you two are driving me crazy here!" Mayor Toby Determined declared pointedly.

"I think Rick Sanchez planned this to save our Marriage!" Beth Smith proclaimed knowingly.

"Seriously, you always side with Rick Sanchez over me!" Jerry Smith protested.

"You two are getting Free Marriage Counseling at Gunpoint if necessary! I'm not getting dragged in the middle of your Yelling Matches again!" Mayor Toby Determined declared.


	118. Hidden Threat, part 33!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Universe.**

Summer Smith and Morty Smith were searching the Hidden Basement Escape Tunnel with Rick Sanchez.

"It sounds like Mom and DAD are had it again!" Summer Smith proclaimed knowingly.

"Don't worry kids, I talked Mayor Toby Determined into Giving Free Marriage Counseling!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed.

"It doesn't sound like he is getting anywhere with them screaming at each other." Morty Smith says knowingly.

"I paid him 20 Dollars, somebody is getting Free Marriage Counseling!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed.

"I think Grandpa Rick did the right thing here, Mom and DAD really need Free Marriage Counseling!" Morty Smith announced.

"Given the fact that I hear them yelling from underground, I can't really disagree with you." Summer Smith told her Younger Brother.

"Alright, now that your parents are dealing with their own issues, maybe we can see where this Hidden Escape Tunnel goes." Rick Sanchez says nervously.

* * *

"Alright, can anyone explain why this Hidden Escape Tunnel comes out at the Police Station?" Rick Sanchez asked nervously.

"I think somebody was making a Prison Escape Attempt." Morty Smith answers back worriedly.

"Is that a picture of our family?" Summer Smith asked curiously.

"I see a Newspaper Clipping of Grandpa Rick going to Jail over here." Morty Smith says in sudden amazement.

"So, another Rick Sanchez made this Hidden Escape Tunnel during a Zombie Outbreak?" Rick Sanchez asked nervously.

"It looks like Jerry Smith was the Police Officer that arrested you." Morty Smith says while reading the Newspaper Clipping for new information.

"You mean this Dead Jerry Smith over here?" Rick Sanchez asked from across the room.

"Oh My God! All the Police Officers are dead!" Morty Smith panicked openly.

"Based on the Dead Ricks over there, I think the Council of Ricks Slaughtered the Police Officers to free one of their own. Unfortunately, some of the Dead Ricks got left behind when they all used this Hidden Escape Tunnel to get away." Rick Sanchez explained.

"Wait a minute, why would the Council of Ricks need this Hidden Escape Tunnel into an Apartment Building?" Summer Smith asked suspiciously.

"Truthfully, I don't know the answer." Rick Sanchez admits nervously.

"Morty, Stop Panicking and Start Collecting Weapons!" Rick Sanchez orders.

"Summer, Take Morty back into the Escape Tunnel and try to calm him down!" Rick Sanchez orders when Morty doesn't stop panicking on him.


	119. Hidden Threat, part 34!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Universe.**

Rick Sanchez looked around the Holding Cell, Boring Bathroom, Family Picture Wall and the Escape Tunnel Ladder he came up from.

The Holding Cell Exit had been blown apart and all the Police Officers outside were dead.

"I'm not sure if I really want my family hiding at whatever Police Facility this is during the Zombie Apocalypse." Rick Sanchez told himself while nervously glancing around at everything within sight.

The Dead Criminals in Orange Jumpsuits didn't cheer Rick Sanchez up very much after he walked deeper into the Prison.

"Morty was right about the Prison Escape Attempt, it looks like the somebody tried to jump the guards while the Council of Ricks slaughtered everybody... seriously messed up chaos all over the place." Rick Sanchez told himself while nervously glancing around at everything within sight again.

Dead Bodies Everywhere, Dead Criminals in Orange Jumpsuits and Dead Police Officers mixed with the Dead Rick Sanchez Clones.

"Blood Covered Shotgun, Fresh Bloodbath, this happened recently... disturbingly recently." Rick Sanchez stated nervously.

Dead Bodies flooded the Human Prison while Rick Sanchez continued his Weapon Search.

"Dead Bodies everywhere and a Zombie Uprising outside, I'm just going to leave with this Blood Covered Shotgun immediately!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed fearfully.

* * *

"I'm not going back inside that Creepy Human Prison alone!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed fearfully.

"I don't blame you, Grandpa Rick." Summer Smith agreed.

"I just started imagining the dead coming back to life and I'm really not going back inside that Creepy Human Prison alone!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed fearfully.

"Again, I'm not blaming you, Grandpa Rick." Summer Smith agreed.

"Morty, seriously, get out of the Fetal Position! We need to get away from this Creepy Human Prison before I start having Nightmares!" Rick Sanchez declared.

"Grandpa, Morty has gone into shock here!" Summer Smith protested and instantly Zombie moaning came from above them.

"Summer, you must Carry Morty out of here now!" Rick Sanchez orders frantically.

"Oh Crap, the Shotgun is broken!" Rick Sanchez proclaimed fearfully.

"Just keep running!" Summer Smith screamed back in terror.


	120. Hidden Threat, part 35!

**Dimensional Location: Unknown Universe.**

Wendy Corduroy and Morty Smith heard screaming downstairs.

"Zombies! The Undead Hoard has broken their way inside!" Jerry Smith was screaming his head off.

"Where is Grandpa Rick?" Morty Smith asked worriedly.

"Rick went to investigate some Hidden Escape Tunnel inside the Basement." Beth Smith answered nervously.

"Seriously, Grandpa Rick finds the Hidden Escape Tunnel and nobody says anything about it?" Jerry Smith asked pointedly.

"Morty, what is happening with your family?" Wendy Corduroy asked in sudden disbelief.

"Our parents are getting divorced and Grandpa Rick is trying to stop them!" Morty Smith announced.

"Dude, Dysfunctional Family Issues and Dimension Jumping Technology Combined, how are you not insane right now?" Wendy Corduroy asked in sudden disbelief.

"My parents fighting each other is more normal than anything else I run across with Grandpa Rick everyday." Morty Smith explained knowingly.

"So your adventures are crazier than your parents yelling at each other?" Wendy Corduroy asked worriedly.

"Does that really surprise you?" Morty Smith asked her.

"No, I just feel sorry for you because you seem to be losing everything and you no longer realize what is going on around you!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed.

"I don't want your pity, my family will just start over inside Gravity Falls!" Morty Smith proclaimed.

"Alright, World War Two has everyone desperate Inside Gravity Falls, I don't think anybody else cares where your family comes from. They just want to save their own families from Poverty." Wendy Corduroy explained.

"So basically, Bill Cipher dropped my family into Gravity Falls During World War Two?" Morty Smith asked her suspiciously.

"Well, at least nobody will question why your family picked the Great Depression Era to start over again, they will all just assume you went insane." Wendy Corduroy explained.


	121. Hidden Threat, part 36!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls** **Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

Wendy Corduroy, Mayor Toby Determined, Summer Smith, Beth Smith, Jerry Smith, Rick Sanchez and the Two Morty Smith Twins exit back into Gravity Falls.

The 8 of them jumped out of Rick's Green Portal and quickly realized that they were in the middle of the Gravity Falls Forest.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Robbie Valentino asked suspiciously.

"Robbie, did we have a Romantic Date today?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"You broke up with me last week, Wendy." Robbie reminds her pointedly.

"Silly me, I thought we were still dating each other." Wendy told Robbie sarcastically.

"I said that I was sorry for cheating on you, what more do you want?" Robbie Valentino asked her suspiciously.

"Just go back to your New Girlfriend's Camping Tent." Wendy told Robbie pointedly while Morty Smith's Family listened bewilderedly behind them.

* * *

"So your Old Boyfriend aside, this is the Gravity Falls Forest... what direction was your Mystery Shack located in again?" Beth Smith asked Wendy Corduroy.

"I'm not really sure where we are, please tell me that I don't need to ask Robbie for directions back to the Mystery Shack while he is with his New Girlfriend." Wendy responds back irritatedly.

Tambry and Robbie were making out inside the Camping Tent nearby while Wendy Corduroy was trying to ignore their moaning.

"I think we should move away from my Old Boyfriend having sex with another girl inside his Camping Tent." Wendy tells Morty Smith's Family pointedly.

"Yeah, I see how disturbing everyone listening to your Old Boyfriend having sex with another girl inside his Camping Tent can be." Summer Smith agreed with her.

"Seriously, why is your Grandpa Rick spying on my Old Boyfriend having sex with another girl?" Wendy Corduroy asked disgustedly.

"I think Grandpa Rick has the whole family getting drunk." Summer Smith explained.

"A Drunken Orgy with my Old Boyfriend nearby is not what I need right now!" Wendy Corduroy protested the idea instantly.

"I think my parents need this Drunken Orgy more than we do." Summer Smith admits nervously.

"Just get your Twin Brothers and we can leave the adults alone. I'm not staying around to watch this insanity happen." Wendy Corduroy told Summer Smith.

"Hey Morty Twins, Wendy is taking us Nature Hiking!" Summer Smith called out and left the Adults to their Drunken Orgy Plans.

* * *

"Keep an eye out for Gnomes, they roam around these Woods." Wendy Corduroy told Summer Smith and the Morty Twins.

"Gnomes? This Forest has Roaming Gnomes?" Morty Smith asked nervously.

"Supernatural Monsters are real here?" Morty Smith Number Two Asked Worriedly.

"Thank you for distracting my younger brothers." Summer Smith told Wendy Corduroy.

"I just want to forget about that Drunken Incest Orgy your Grandpa Rick started back there with Mayor Toby Determined." Wendy Corduroy stated nauseously while the Morty Twins were still checking for Gnomes.

"At least my Mother getting gangbanged will cheer her up enough to stop all the Divorce Talk with my Dad." Summer Smith told Wendy Corduroy.

"Your family is really messed up, I'm not having any Drunken Incest Orgy near Dipper and Mabel at the Mystery Shack!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed.

"Just get Grandpa Rick his own Repair Shop and let him be your Drunken Handyman, he has done the job beforehand." Summer Smith told Wendy Corduroy hopefully.

"Your Grandpa Rick will be learning what needs repaired from Soos at the Mystery Shack, the Drunken Handyman Job should keep him out of trouble anyways." Wendy Corduroy agreed thoughtfully.


	122. Hidden Threat, part 37!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls** **Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

Wendy Corduroy, Summer Smith, and the Two Morty Smith Twins were walking in circles.

"Wow, Summer, you should really see Mom's Deepthroating Skills!" Morty Smith proclaimed.

"Morty, stop spying on Grandpa Rick's Drunken Incest Orgy!" Summer Smith yelled back at him.

Wendy Corduroy started vomiting in disgust.

"Summer, look at how Mom is getting Double Penetrated and Deepthroated Simultaneously!" Morty Number Two announced.

"Seriously, you Morty Twins are Complete Perverts!" Summer Smith protested.

"Summer, please make the Morty Twins stop describing the Drunken Incest Orgy!" Wendy Corduroy yelled nauseously at the only sane person in Morty Smith's Family.

* * *

Mayor Toby Determined was Deepthroating Beth Smith's Mouth while Rick Sanchez was giving her Anal Sex and Jerry Smith was working her Vagina.

"Morty, give me that Video Camera! Wait a minute, Mom is a Natural Porn Star!" Summer Smith declared.

"Your entire family has just gone insane!" Wendy Corduroy yelled before vomiting all over the ground again.

"Wendy, does Gravity Falls have Family Brothels?" Summer Smith asked thoughtfully.

"I don't want to know!" Wendy Corduroy yelled between vomiting continuously.

"Summer, I think Wendy has lost interest in your Money Making Scheming for our own Family Brothel." Morty Smith stated knowingly.

"Please stop talking." Wendy Corduroy yelled while vomiting continuously nearby.

"I see your point." Summer Smith admits in sudden defeat.

"Well, everybody will have hangovers soon anyways, so Morty, do you still have the Emergency Tranquilizer Guns?" Summer Smith asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure." Both Morty Twins answer together.

"Why are you smirking at me like that?" Wendy Corduroy asked Summer Smith nervously.

"Wendy, have I ever told you how much I hate people judging my family?" Summer Smith asked with the creepy smirk still on her face.

"Wendy, whatever you pissed my Older Sister about, please apologize to her quickly." Morty Smith advised the Nervous Corduroy.

"Maybe we should let Summer do whatever her Revenge Plan is and just get it over with." Morty Smith Number Two disagreed.

"I think Wendy should just apologize for whatever she Upset Summer over." Morty Smith Number One protested.

"Can your crazy little family stop debating if Taking Revenge on me is the right thing to do or not, please?" Wendy Corduroy asked while nervously glancing at the Morty Smith Twins.


	123. Hidden Threat, part 38!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls** **Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"Wendy, whatever you pissed my Older Sister about, please apologize to her quickly." Morty Smith advised the Nervous Corduroy Teenager.

"Maybe we should let Summer do whatever her Revenge Plan is and just get it over with." Morty Smith Number Two disagreed.

"I think Wendy should just apologize for whatever she Upset Summer over." Morty Smith Number One protested.

"Can your crazy little family stop debating if Taking Revenge on me is the right thing to do or not, please?" Wendy Corduroy asked while nervously glancing at the Morty Smith Twins trying to talk their Older Sister down.

"Wendy, I think Summer wants you to stop calling our family crazy and insane." Morty Smith Number One says thoughtfully.

"She's a Judgmental Bitch!" Summer Smith screamed in agreement.

"Wendy, please just apologize for overreacting towards our Weird Little Family." Morty Smith Number Two changed his mind.

"Overreacting, watching your Family's Drunken Incest Party make me vomit!" Wendy Corduroy protested.

"Morty, just hit her with the Tranquilizer Gun already!" Summer Smith screamed and Wendy Corduroy looked up in growing terror.

"Summer, please let Wendy apologize for overreacting towards our Weird Little Family." Morty Smith Number Two says while both Morty Twins are pointing their Tranquilizer Guns at Wendy Corduroy.

"Are you three trying to prove your family is crazy or just get me to accept your insanity?" Wendy Corduroy asked fearfully.

"I think the Tranquilizer Guns are the only way to get Wendy under control." Morty Smith Number One decided.

"Summer, Get Wendy Corduroy's Handgun!" Morty Smith Number Two orders quickly.

In a moment of blind panic, Wendy Corduroy Tackled Summer Smith and used her as a Human Shield while the Morty Twins fired their Tranquilizer Guns at her.

Summer Smith fell unconscious and Wendy Corduroy fled the Morty Smith Twins chasing after her with their Tranquilizer Guns frantically.

* * *

"Well, at least the Future Alliance between the Mystery Shack Family and Rick Sanchez's Family has been avoided." Bill Cipher stated knowingly.

"Just keep Rick Sanchez's Family hidden inside Gravity Falls until I tell you different." The Inner Doofenshmirtz tells Bill Cipher.

"I'm sorry your Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz got killed, Sir." Bill Cipher told the Inner Doofenshmirtz.

"Thank you, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz was the Human Soul that was going to lead my Dream Demon Army into battle against the Time Baby's Followers. I lost my General inside the Human World and Rick Sanchez will eventually Replace Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz in the coming war." The Inner Doofenshmirtz explained to Bill Cipher.

"Risky Plan, Master Doofenshmirtz, Sir." Bill Cipher agreed.

"The Council of Ricks has sided with the Time Baby's Forces, I want this Rick Sanchez to build his own Council of Ricks to fight against them." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told Bill Cipher.

"A Council of Ricks Civil War sounds like a wonderful distraction for the Time Baby's Forces, Sir." Bill Cipher agreed.

"I'm glad you agree, make sure nothing gets in the way of my plans!" The Inner Doofenshmirtz orders Bill Cipher.

* * *

"Wendy Corduroy must be stopped before the Mystery Shack Family Defeats Rick Sanchez's Family." Bill Cipher told Bud Gleeful.

"I will have my patrols hunting for Wendy Corduroy immediately!" Bud Gleeful proclaimed in his White Cowboy Suit.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Bill Cipher stated as he floated around the room smugly.


	124. Hidden Threat, part 39!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls** **Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"Wendy, where have you been?" Dipper Pines asked.

"I was Babysitting Crazy People with Mayor Toby Determined, the Morty Twins even had their own Tranquilizer Guns!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed.

"Did they take you Mud Wrestling?" Mable Pines asked suspiciously.

"No, I Watched Drunken Family Incest and got Ten Year Old Kids chasing me with their own Tranquilizer Guns!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed.

"Why were they chasing you?" Mable Pines asked suspiciously.

"I told the Crazy Family that they were all insane and they instantly turned on me!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed.

"Wendy, you never make Crazy People mad at you! What happens if they come after you again?" Dipper Pines protested.

"Guys, they had their own Dimensional Transporter and their Grandpa was having sex with his own Daughter while her Husband Double Penetrated her with him helping! I was throwing up with disgust instantly!" Wendy Corduroy protested back.

"Bathroom!" Mabel Pines yelled and disappeared from the room.

"Wendy, you should have just vomited without insulting the Crazy Incest Family! They would have just ignored you and worn themselves out!" Dipper Pines lectured while Wendy Corduroy glared back at him.

"Wendy, you provoked this Crazy Incest Family into chasing you, why didn't you try to apologize your way out of being killed?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"Dipper, I just realized how insane their whole family was, I panicked!" Wendy Corduroy declared honestly.

"Wendy, we don't need more enemies than we already have right now... please tell me everything you remember about this Crazy Incest Family and maybe we can talk our way out of this mess before it gets any worse." Dipper Pines told Wendy Corduroy hopefully.

"Dipper, that Crazy Incest Family was traumatized and being protected by Bill Cipher!" Wendy Corduroy explained frantically.

"Wendy, why would you Provoke Crazy People being protected by Bill Cipher in the first place?" Dipper Pines asked her pointedly.

"I obviously was not thinking clearly when I saw the Drunken Family Incest going on around me!" Wendy Corduroy yelled back at him.

"Did nobody want to impregnate you or did you just panic before someone tried seducing you?" Dipper Pines asked pointedly.

"Dipper, I was taking the Three Children on a Nature Walk while all the Adults started their Incest Making Out and then the kids decided to spy on their parents without me knowing what was really going on... obviously I freaked out without thinking! Can you blame me for panicking?" Wendy Corduroy started rambling like crazy.


	125. Hidden Threat, part 40!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls** **Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

Mayor Toby Determined was passed out with Grandpa Rick and their parents.

"How do we explain shooting our sister with the Tranquilizer Rifles?" Morty Smith Number 1 asked worriedly.

"We blame Summer for starting the argument with Wendy Corduroy earlier." Morty Smith Number 2 answered thoughtfully.

"That might work." Morty Smith Number 1 agreed nervously.

"Stop worrying, everybody is too drunk to notice what is going on around them anyways." Morty Smith Number 2 told his Twin pointedly.

"I see your point." Morty Smith Number 1 agreed instantly after looking around.

"Do you want to Steal Rick's Beer Bottles and Take Summer's Virginity while she is still unconscious?" Morty Smith Number 2 asked hopefully.

"Have you gone insane? She's our Older Sister and you want to rape her in her sleep?" Morty Smith Number 1 protested.

"I watched my Rick get eaten alive by Zombies, I think Taking Summer's Virginity is just what I need right now!" Morty Smith Number 2 proclaimed.

"You are becoming just as twisted inside as Grandpa Rick is!" Morty Smith Number 1 declared fearfully.

"Maybe I need something to keep my Stress Levels down!" Morty Smith Number 2 yelled back frantically.

"I won't let you hurt my Sister!" Morty Smith Number 1 declared while aiming his Tranquilizer Rifle at his Living Reflection.

"Morty, calm down, we can still Share Summer's Virginity together if you just calm yourself down!" Morty Smith Number 2 proclaimed.

"No deal, Morty, I'm a Better Morty than you are and I won't let you hurt my Sister!" Morty Smith Number 1 declared while aiming his Tranquilizer Rifle at his Living Reflection.

"Summer don't need a Good Brother, she needs someone to control her insanity!" Morty Smith Number 2 proclaimed before both Morty Twins shot each other with their Tranquilizer Rifles.

* * *

"Somehow I didn't expect the Morty Twins to turn on each other over their Family Morality, at least they had Tranquilizer Rifles instead of Real Rifles... I would hate to get yelled at because I overlooked them killing each other." Bill Cipher told himself nervously.

"Good going, My Foolish Dimensional Counterpart." Bill Cipher Number 2 says sarcastically.

"Protecting Rick Sanchez and his Crazy Family is not easy!" Bill Cipher Number 1 protested.


	126. Hidden Threat, part 41!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls** **Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"Seriously, an Angry Mob is Hunting Mayor Toby Determined and we have him right here?" Rick Sanchez asked rhetorically.

"Hey, I didn't cause this, I was ordered to protect your insane little family and you are not making it very easy for me!" Bill Cipher protested.

"At least the Morty Twins are still on Guard Duty." Rick Sanchez says hopefully.

"Yeah, your Morty Twins shot themselves with their own Tranquilizer Rifles." Bill Cipher responds knowingly.

"Why did I Trust Morty Twins with their own Tranquilizer Rifles in the first place?" Rick Sanchez asked himself rhetorically.

"Don't blame yourself, the Morty Twins just got in a fight over raping their Older Sister and turned on each other." Bill Cipher tells him.

"You do realize that you are just making me feel worse for leaving my Stupid Grandchildren alone with their own Tranquilizer Rifles?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher while suspiciously glancing around.

"Wait, where did my Portal Gun go?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher worriedly.

"Oh, I took that while you were sleeping, don't worry, I moved it into another dimension." Bill Cipher tells him.

"You did what, who did you possess and where did they take my Portal Gun?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher frantically.

"Go look for yourself, the answer is very obvious." Bill Cipher tells him with sudden amusement.

Rick Sanchez staggered around trying to see if anyone was missing.

"You know that hangover is not helping you think this through very quickly, maybe I should just ask Jerry Smith to help you find your Missing Portal Gun faster." Bill Cipher says laughingly while Rick Sanchez tried to ignore him.

"Seriously, I wonder what would happen if I told Jerry Smith how to find your Hidden Portal Gun Blueprints." Bill Cipher says thoughtfully.

"You honestly think that Jerry Smith can build my Portal Gun without making a fool of himself afterwards?" Rick Sanchez asked Bill Cipher.

"You can't imagine how amusing it would be to watch Jerry Smith try to use the Portal Gun and get the Entire Council of Ricks chase him down because of it." Bill Cipher says thoughtfully.

"Not happening, Mister Triangle!" Rick Sanchez yelled at Bill Cipher.

"Finally, the Great Rick Sanchez puts his family before his own amusement, I never thought this day would ever come!" Bill Cipher proclaimed.

"When you get done making fun of me, I want my Portal Gun returned!" Rick Sanchez yelled at Bill Cipher.

"You question the wisdom of Trusting Bill Cipher until the end of time?" Bill Cipher asked with amusement.

"You just want to distract me from finding my Portal Gun and we both know it!" Rick Sanchez shouted back.

"Your Portal Gun has been hidden and your family all have Hangovers, not really a great start inside Gravity Falls so far. I wonder how I can help?" Bill Cipher rambled on until Rick Sanchez punched through him.

"I'm a Living Telepathic Projection, remember how I need to Possess People, otherwise I'm just a Talking Ghost looking for a Human Body and guess who has your Portal Gun right now because they made a deal with me? Go on and guess... I know you want your Portal Gun back... just guess who has it." Bill Cipher gloated playfully.

"I'm not playing your Guessing Game! I can figure this out without you turning it into some Twisted Game!" Rick Sanchez yelled at Bill Cipher.

"If you change your mind, I will be waiting around to make a deal with you!" Bill Cipher declared before vanishing into thin air.

"Bill Cipher has me playing hide and seek with my own Portal Gun... why is he doing this?" Rick Sanchez asked himself suspiciously.


	127. Hidden Threat, part 42!

**Dimensional Location: Phineas and Ferb** **Universe.**

"At least the RV is still here." Bill Cipher says inside Robbie Valentino's Body.

Dennis the Rabbit studied him.

"Bill Cipher is back with Rick's Portal Gun, check it out!" Robbie Valentino's Body yelled.

Dennis the Rabbit rolled his eyes and Bill Cipher walked into Rick Sanchez's RV.

"Time to send this RV into the past and have some real fun!" Bill Cipher declared.

Dennis the Rabbit watched Bill Cipher use the Portal Gun to pull the RV into the past and then drive it away.

 **Same Dimension, Two Years Earlier.**

"Alright, driving the RV. Step 1, Checking the Road Map for directions, Obeying Street Lights and finally realizing that the Gas Tank is almost empty... seriously, needing a Gas Station was not the plan here." Bill Cipher rambled absentmindedly.

Dennis the Rabbit rolled his eyes at Bill Cipher while they drive into a Gas Station and pay for their Gasoline Refueling.

"Alright, we have Gasoline again. New plan, we change direction and find ourselves somewhere else to hide from the Council of Ricks." Bill Cipher told Dennis the Rabbit nervously.

The Road Trip was long and boring with the Council of Ricks wondering who had one of their Missing Portal Guns.

"Holy crap, he's Bill Cipher!" The 15 Rick Sanchez Soldiers screamed before they saw their heads exploding from Bill Cipher's Demonic Powers and quickly started scattering in complete terror.

"Well, Dennis the Rabbit, 5 Dead Rick Sanchez Soldiers walked right into my ambush and now I have all their stuff." Bill Cipher stated in amusement.

* * *

"Bill Cipher just slaughtered our people." General Rick Sanchez told the rest of the Identical Rick Sanchez Council Members.

"How did he get the Stolen Portal Gun to lure us into his ambush?" Another Rick Sanchez asked worriedly.

"Bill Cipher killed 5 of the Rick Sanchez Soldiers sent to capture him, if the survivors are to be believed, he was driving some RV with his own Pet Rabbit." Rick Sanchez Number 35 explained to the 80 Identical Rick Sanchez Council Members glancing nervously at each other.

"Bill Cipher was possessing some teenager and used the Stolen Portal Gun to bait his ambush, nobody saw this coming." General Rick Sanchez agreed fearfully.

"How did Bill Cipher get the Stolen Portal Gun from the Rogue Rick we were hunting?" Another Rick Sanchez asked worriedly.

"The Stupid Time Loop Generator, Bill Cipher changed the past and killed the Rogue Rick for us!" Another Rick Sanchez yelled.

"Why would Bill Cipher start killing other versions of Rick Sanchez if the Rogue Rick is really dead?" Another Rick Sanchez questioned.


	128. Hidden Threat, part 43!

**Dimensional Location: Phineas and Ferb** **Universe.**

"I just got the Council of Ricks to stop hunting for this Portal Gun, at least until they figure out some Exorcism Magic to use against me." Bill Cipher told Dennis the Rabbit.

8 Plasma Pistols, 5 Portal Guns, several Unfamiliar Devices that the Dead Ricks collected from other dimensions.

Bill Cipher would have to Reverse Engineer all of Rick Sanchez's Looted Technology before he can understand any of it.

"Multiple Reverse Engineering Projects... I wonder what the Dead Rick Sanchez Platoon were working on?" Bill Cipher pondered.

 **The Next Day.**

"Pocket Dimension Generators, Amusement Park Pocket Dimension for Grandchildren, Beer Bottle Storage Room Pocket Dimension, Duplicate Planet Earth Pocket Dimension with Living Human Inhabitants." Bill Cipher reads the labels.

"Shrinking Ray, I guess that is how the Duplicate Planet Earth got inside the Pocket Dimension in the first place. I wonder why Rick Sanchez put his own Planet Earth within this Pocket Dimension? Maybe an Asteroid or some Interstellar Disaster happened to Threaten Humanity." Bill Cipher speculated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I should probably contact the Boss and tell him what is going on." Bill Cipher tells himself nervously.

"Jekyll Doofenshmirtz meet Bill Cipher and his Human Puppet." The Inner Doofenshmirtz says.

"Why is Bill Cipher using the body of a teenager?" Jekyll Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I still think that Bill Cipher is getting the better end of this deal!" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino proclaimed.

"A very rude teenager currently floating outside his own body, does he know that we can still see and hear him?" Jekyll Doofenshmirtz asked next.

"I do now!" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino proclaimed.

"I'm working for the Dream Demon of the Doofenshmirtz Family, how did the Doofenshmirtz Family get their own Dream Demon watching after them you ask, it is really very simple, somebody used their Time Wish to make sure that the Doofenshmirtz Family got their very own Dream Demon watching after them. I guess Rick Sanchez forgot to see if the Doofenshmirtz Family was still around." Bill Cipher explained.

"The Doofenshmirtz Family, I thought they got chased out of Gravity Falls for good!" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino proclaimed.

"Robbie Valentino, the Doofenshmirtz Family escaped and now they are coming back again!" Bill Cipher declared.

"Did the Doofenshmirtz Family know that cheating the Northwest Family would backfire on them before they did it?" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino asked with sudden amusement.

"I'm starting to remember how dumb the Doofenshmirtz Family really are and yet here I am still working for them regardless!" Bill Cipher declared.

"Your insane if you think that working for the Doofenshmirtz Family is a good idea!" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino proclaimed.

"Who said that I was sane to begin with?" Bill Cipher asked laughingly.

"Dream Demons, why are all your kind roaming around Gravity Falls for?" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino asked.

"We are all working together to get the Time Baby taken down, imagine the Time Baby gone and the Dream Demons taking his place." Bill Cipher explained.

"You want my help fighting Time Baby, forget it! I'm not crazy enough to get the Time Police chasing after me!" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino protested frantically.

"You really should reconsider, the Time Baby is going down and you can be on the winning side when the fighting starts!" Bill Cipher proclaimed.

"I don't think the kid is buying your Recruitment Offer." Jekyll Doofenshmirtz told Bill Cipher.

"My deal was to keep my Girlfriend safe, not fight the Time Baby!" The Floating Ghost of Robbie Valentino protested frantically.

"Sleeping Tambry, the Pregnant Girl, Congratulations by the way, your little family will be safer working with Bill Cipher than it will be against me!" The Talking Triangle proclaimed and left Robbie's Body.

Robbie Valentino fell into Jekyll Doofenshmirtz's Hands instantly.

"The kid is bleeding! Somebody get the First Aid Kit now!" Jekyll Doofenshmirtz screamed in sudden panic.

Sarah Doofenshmirtz started patching up Robbie Valentino while the Inner Doofenshmirtz glared at Bill Cipher.

"I didn't notice, my Demonic Powers were already healing him anyways!" Bill Cipher protested.

"Who used Plasma Rifles on your Human Puppet?" The Inner Doofenshmirtz demanded.

"Please don't get upset, I ambushed the Council of Ricks and got some of them killed." Bill Cipher says slowly.

"I hope you recovered something useful from the Dead Ricks to justify this Bleeding Human making a mess all over my floors." The Inner Doofenshmirtz responds darkly.

"I found some Shrunken Amusement Park and several Pocket Dimension Generators." Bill Cipher admits fearfully.

"You found Shrunken Hiding Places, have you explored them yet?" The Inner Doofenshmirtz demanded.

"Nope, I needed to get Robbie talked into joining us and I didn't know that he was bleeding this badly." Bill Cipher defended himself.

"I think I got the bleeding stopped, I can't believe he survived this!" Sarah Doofenshmirtz proclaimed.

"This kid is going to be a Father, Sarah, his Pregnant Girlfriend is still sleeping inside the RV with their Pet Rabbit." Jekyll Doofenshmirtz told his sister worriedly.

"I'm checking this Pregnant Girlfriend immediately!" Sarah Doofenshmirtz proclaimed.


	129. Hidden Threat, part 44!

Sarah Doofenshmirtz was wearing her Nurse Uniform when she found Tambry Valentino passed out in the back of the RV with Dennis the Rabbit eating carrots.

"She's pregnant and drunk, why am I not surprised?" Sarah Doofenshmirtz asked herself knowingly.

Purple Hair, drooling on her pillow in her sleep and a blanket covering her nakedness. Tambry Valentino had her clothes scattered all over the RV and she was still sleeping peacefully.

Sarah Doofenshmirtz quickly checked the Female Teenager's Pulse Rate and if she was breathing normally.

* * *

The Inner Doofenshmirtz entered the Shrunken Amusement Park. Several versions of Morty Smith and Summer Smith were already riding the Ferris Wheel together.

"This explains what the Shrunken Amusement Park was built for. 60 versions of Morty Smith and Summer Smith roaming around their own Private Amusement Park with enough Candy and Junk Food to keep them busy for the next two hundred years. This entire place is total overkill... maybe I can use it for leverage." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told himself thoughtfully.

"I wonder if I can get Aphrodisiacs mixed into the Caramel Apples and watch everything fall apart when the insanity starts?" The Inner Doofenshmirtz asked himself curiously.

Morty Smith Number 48 glanced at the Inner Doofenshmirtz worriedly before asking the other Morty Counterparts about him.

* * *

"Hey Morties, anyone know who that is?" Morty Smith Number 48 asked curiously.

"He's the Inner Doofenshmirtz, just another Dream Demon who wants to Influence Rick against the Time Baby. Hopefully the Council of Ricks are still smart enough to keep away from Time Baby's Time Police." Morty Smith Number 37 answers knowingly.

Morty Smith Number 15 frowned at the Inner Doofenshmirtz before asking how the Inner Doofenshmirtz found their Hidden Amusement Park.

Summer Smith was comparing her life history with other versions of herself.

"My family started their own Automobile Repair Shop when Jerry wanted to start working again." Summer Smith Number 47 says proudly.

"So Jerry Smith is Rick's Personal Mechanic?" Summer Smith Number 11 asked suspiciously.

"I guess Grandpa Rick did talk Jerry into the Automobile Repair Business, then he showed him how to fix his Flying Saucer for free." Summer Smith Number 47 admits truthfully.

"Grandpa Rick saved the entire family from poverty with the Automobile Repair Business!" Morty Smith Number 47 declared.

"I think I should call my boyfriend and see what's going on there." Summer Smith Number 17 says nervously before pulling out her Mobile Phone.


	130. Hidden Threat, part 45!

**Dimensional Location: Phineas and Ferb** **Universe.**

The Inner Doofenshmirtz found the Shrunken Amusement Park to be an Automated Day Care Center with Free Candy and Free Junk Food everywhere.

Trailer Parks surrounded the Amusement Park on all sides. Portal Guns were the only way to leave the Shrunken Amusement Park Dimension and the Inner Doofenshmirtz was the only one with his own Portal Gun.

 **"Calculating Dimensional Destinations... 4 Dimensions within range... Opening Dimensional Portal." The Portal Gun stated in a Computerized Voice.**

The Green Portal Opened and the Inner Doofenshmirtz walked into it. An Office Cubical with several Outdated Typewriters greeted him.

"Rick Sanchez's Phone Book Writing Company, why would anyone want to Create Phone Books for a living?" The Inner Doofenshmirtz asked himself while he glanced around in complete disbelief.

"Hello, Bill Cipher, the Pocket Dimensions can only be escaped with the Portal Guns. Unfortunately, you can't return to the Real World with the Portal Guns, Yup, I just need you to search through the things from the Dead Rick's Pockets to tell me where the hidden exit is." The Inner Doofenshmirtz speaks into his Mobile Phone.

* * *

"Well, there were Five Dead Ricks and if the Pocket Dimension Cubes were part of their own Rubik's Cube Design. Obviously some of the Pocket Dimensions must be missing because the other Ricks escaped my ambush alive. I might need to capture one of the Rick Sanchez Scientists alive to fix this Missing Exit Problem." Bill Cipher told himself worriedly.

"Just keep checking the objects you got from the Dead Rick's Pockets!" The Inner Doofenshmirtz yelled through the Speaker Phone.

"Don't worry, Boss, I'm working on it!" Bill Cipher declared.

"Alien Tuning Fork, Alien Coin Collection from several different planets, Portable Music Player from the Planet Earth, Broken Fuse Box Parts, Broken Equipment that I don't recognize yet and Journal 3 of Stanford's Research into Gravity Falls. Next Lab Coat Pocket, Memory Gun of the Blind Eye Society, Dog Whistle, Flashlight, Computer Repair Kit, Computer Hacking Kit, Gravity Falls Town Map, Mystery Shack Door Keys, Shrunken Statue of Bill Cipher, Reverse Engineered Flying Saucer Blueprints." Bill Cipher was still checking the clothing from the Dead Ricks when the Inner Doofenshmirtz called his Mobile Phone again.

"Have you found anything yet?" The Inner Doofenshmirtz yelled through the Speaker Phone.

"Not much, this Dead Rick was Investigating Gravity Falls and it looks like he worked at the Mystery Shack. All his new stuff is from Gravity Falls, the Other Dead Rick was working for these Interstellar Assassins hired to kill some Alien Emperor that I don't care about. I'm still searching through their stuff." Bill Cipher reported back nervously.

* * *

"Hey mister, my family ran into this Crazy Rick Sanchez Guy and we can't find our way back home again." Milo Murphy told the Inner Doofenshmirtz.

"I really hate to break this to all of you, but, your Murphy Family Vacation has gotten pulled into a Pocket Dimension." The Inner Doofenshmirtz explained.

"So getting directions is not going to help us get home again?" Milo Murphy asked the Inner Doofenshmirtz worriedly.

"Afraid not, however, maybe we can still help each other out. I'm searching for Rick Sanchez's Hidden Laboratories to see if I can get back home myself." The Inner Doofenshmirtz explained.

"We would love to help you out, just don't eat us in our sleep and everything will be fine!" Milo Murphy proclaimed cheerfully.

"Milo, he looks like a Demon, are you sure about this?" Sara Murphy whispered.

"You know that I can still hear you two whispering over there." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told them.

"Don't worry about the kids, we need a Gas Station anyways." Brigette Murphy says nervously.

"So, any idea how we got trapped here?" Martin Murphy asked the Inner Doofenshmirtz.

"I think Rick Sanchez sent your Murphy Family Vacation here by mistake." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told them.

"Lots of me! Lots of me!" The Doofenshmirtz Zombies were chanting from ahead of them.

"Seriously, the Doofenshmirtz Zombies are coming after us here!" The Inner Doofenshmirtz protested.

"What's going on?" Martin Murphy asked the Inner Doofenshmirtz worriedly.

"It's a Zombie Transformation, drive away from them now!" The Inner Doofenshmirtz orders frantically.

"I think he's right, drive away!" Milo Murphy screamed fearfully.


	131. Milo Murphy, part 1!

**Dimensional Location: Phineas and Ferb** **Universe.**

The Inner Doofenshmirtz found the Shrunken Danville Pocket Dimension overrun by Doofenshmirtz Zombies.

"Lots of me!" The Doofenshmirtz Zombies chanted repeatedly.

 **"Calculating Dimensional Destinations... 2 Dimensions within range... Opening Dimensional Portal." The Portal Gun stated in a Computerized Voice.**

The Green Portal Opened and the Inner Doofenshmirtz watched the Murphy Family Vacation drive right into it without question.

The Inner Doofenshmirtz screamed while they crashed their RV right into the Mystery Shack.

"At least I finally see some other families here." Brigette Murphy says nervously.

"We crashed into a Tourist Trap, after two weeks driving around the Highway blindly, we end up crashed into Somebody's Tourist Trap." Martin Murphy stated in sudden disbelief what happened to them.

Sara Murphy and Milo Murphy glanced around at all the Tourists crowding around their Crashed RV.

"Hey, somebody is going to pay for this!" Stanley Pines started yelling at the Murphy Family.

Stanford Pines ran over to his twin brother and tried to defuse the situation.

"Stanley, what happened here?" Stanford demanded frantically.

"This Family RV Crashed right into my Mystery Shack!" Stanley Pines started screaming.

"Milo, get the Emergency Money Jar out and hand it over here!" Brigette Murphy ordered.

"I'm on it, Mom." Milo Murphy reassured her and quickly hands over the Emergency Money Jar.

"Mister, will this cover your repairs?" Brigette Murphy asked.

"Holy Moses, this is Two Thousand Dollars here!" Stanley Pines proclaimed.

"My husband is even a Safety Inspector, how does a Free Safety Inspection sound to you?" Brigette Murphy asked hopefully.

"Safety Inspector? The Mystery Shack is being closed for repairs! Everybody make way for the Safety Inspector!" Stanley Pines proclaimed instantly.

"Stanley, what are you doing?" Stanford Pines asked worriedly.

"I can't refuse a Free Safety Inspection right now with the Federal Government spying on the Mystery Shack, hopefully, this will get the FBI distracted trying to run Background Checks on our Safety Inspector instead of us." Stanley Pines told his brother quietly.

"Good thinking." Stanford Pines agreed reluctantly.


	132. Milo Murphy, part 2!

**Dimensional Location: Shrunken Gravity Falls** **Universe.**

The Inner Doofenshmirtz frowned at his new discovery.

"I wonder why the Council of Ricks were Shrinking Dimensions for Hiding Places?" The Inner Doofenshmirtz asked himself curiously.

* * *

Agent Paul Powers had returning towards Gravity Falls. Agent Trigger was reading the File Folder on Martin Murphy in the car seat beside him.

"This Murphy's Law sounds like a Family Curse. Interestingly enough, their Entire Home Town got destroyed by an Earthquake yesterday. It seems the Murphy Family were listed among the dead by mistake. I still don't understand how they ended up inside Gravity Falls while their homes were being destroyed." Agent Trigger rambled bewilderedly.

"It sounds like this Murphy's Law saved their lives and killed everyone they know simultaneously." Agent Powers stated nervously.

"Unbelievable." Agent Trigger agreed.

* * *

The Inner Doofenshmirtz transported himself into the Mystery Shack. Soos was killed by the Car Crash with the Murphy Family Vacation instantly. Rick Sanchez was still listed as the Mystery Shack Handyman within their Financial Records.

"Yup, Rick Sanchez's Office had his own Computer inside the Mystery Shack." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told himself with sudden relief.

"It's a Laboratory Maze made from several Pocket Dimensions designed to look like a Rubik's Cube Puzzle... 56 Dimensions to keep the Murphy Family Vacation from escaping. Interestingly complicated and equally confusing." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told himself while looking at the Rubik's Cube Blueprints on the table.

"Murphy's Law Threat Assessment Records. The Time Baby has ordered that Milo Murphy's Family must be captured or killed on sight... 56 Dimensions to keep the threat of Murphy's Law in check. I'm thinking overkill was Rick Sanchez's Entire Plan here." The Inner Doofenshmirtz told himself thoughtfully.

* * *

"A Rubik's Cube Puzzle made from 56 Pocket Dimensions? Why would any Rick Sanchez do that?" Bill Cipher asked his Mobile Phone.

"You need me to put the Rubik's Cube Puzzle back together so you can escape from inside it? I still think that the Council of Ricks went insane for creating this thing in the first place!" Bill Cipher told the Inner Doofenshmirtz over the Telephone.

"Yes, I think I know how to put a Rubik's Cube Puzzle back together, I just don't know where all the parts are yet... yes, I'm sure that I can figure this out eventually... stop worrying, I'm working on it!" Bill Cipher keeps talking to the Inner Doofenshmirtz over the Telephone.

"The Boss is stranded inside Rick Sanchez's Rubik's Cube Maze and how do I put this Rubik's Cube Puzzle back together again?" Bill Cipher asked himself worriedly before frowning at the Mobile Phone nervously.


	133. Power Struggle, part 21!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"What do you mean Bill Cipher is missing?" Bud Gleeful demanded.

"I mean something has gone wrong with my Older Brother!" Carl Cipher yelled back in frustration.

The Purple Talking Triangle rolled his eye and started pouting openly.

"I can't believe Bill Cipher's Family are all worried about him going missing... the Dream Demon seems unstoppable." Gideon Gleeful remarked.

"Cowboy Gangsters? Bill Cipher really needs better allies than this... wait a minute... Rick Sanchez? Bill Cipher was making a deal with some Rogue Rick being hunted down by the Council of Ricks? What went wrong with Bill Cipher's Plan here?" Carl Cipher pondered nervously.

* * *

Dipper Pines looked outside fearfully.

"Why is there a Lynch Mob outside?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Please tell me the Townsfolk are not surrounding the Mystery Shack." Dipper Pines says rhetorically.

"They are heading into the Forest with Pitchforks and Flaming Torches!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed nervously.

"Please tell me that the Gnomes are still hiding at the Northwest Mansion." Mabel Pines says worriedly.

"Wait, when did the Gnomes get jobs working at the Northwest Mansion?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Pacifica Northwest is the New Gnome Queen, she likes having her own Gnome Army around to help her guard the Northwest Mansion." Mabel Pines explained.

"How did that happen?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"All we really needed to do was talk the Northwest Family into it and Pacifica Northwest became the New Gnome Queen." Dipper Pines explained.

"Wait, does the Northwest Family know where the Gnomes got their Hidden Gold Mining Operation started from yet?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Technically, they don't know where the Hidden Gold Mining Operation is even located at all." Dipper Pines admits truthfully.

"No wonder the Northwest Family let Pacifica Northwest get gangbanged by the Gnomes, they want to get richer than they already are!" Wendy Corduroy proclaimed knowingly.

"You do realize that Pacifica Northwest being the New Gnome Queen is the only reason the Northwest Family pays for the Mystery Shack right now?" Dipper Pines asked suspiciously.

"I'm starting to understand why Bill Cipher is afraid of the Mystery Shack making deals with another Dream Demon against him." Wendy Corduroy says nervously while the Pines Twins gave her creepy smiles.

"Don't worry Wendy, Dipper loves you too much to sell you off to the Gnomes anyways." Mabel Pines reassured her.

"I still remember the Love Potion you two tried to drug me with, Dipper!" Wendy Corduroy snapped.

"We got desperate and we trusted the wrong person, it happens, however, Gravity Falls is much safer with the Pines Family around keeping the Gleeful Family in check regardless." Dipper Pines rationalized.

"I wonder where Stan learned about Dream Demons in the first place." Wendy Corduroy remarked worriedly.

"He helped an Old Warlock paying him in Gold Coins and learned all about them." Mabel Pines explained.

"Please tell me the Old Warlock went home already." Wendy Corduroy says nervously.

"The Creepy Magic Guy left some objects behind when he left." Dipper Pines confirmed pointedly.

"You mean that Magic Book upstairs is real!" Wendy Corduroy panicked while the Pines Twins gave her creepy smiles again.

"Enough with the creepy smiling already!" Wendy Corduroy yelled fearfully.

"Dipper, do you still have the Memory Gun?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"Got it right here." Dipper confirmed.

"Wait a minute, you don't need the Memory Erasing Gun pointing at me, we just need to calm down and talk this over!" Wendy Corduroy yelled fearfully.

"It has been a stressful day." Mabel Pines says thoughtfully.

"Wendy, just sit down while Mabel makes us some Relaxing Tea Cups." Dipper Pines tells her.

"Please don't drug me with that Love Potion again, I'm sorry that I yelled at you two!" Wendy Corduroy protested nervously.

"Will you stop panicking, you are just making me more nervous and I'm holding this Memory Erasing Gun!" Dipper Pines complained.

"I'm getting the Tea Cups ready." Mabel Pines says.

Wendy Corduroy watched the Memory Erasing Gun in Dipper's hands worriedly.

"Mabel, how are the Tea Cups coming?" Dipper asked.

"Are we really drinking from Tea Cups sold inside the Mystery Shack?" Wendy asked.

"Would you prefer I use the Memory Erasing Gun on you instead?" Dipper asked pointedly.

"Mabel, Wendy agreed to sharing our Tea Party together!" Dipper announced and Wendy Corduroy looked uneasy again.


	134. Power Struggle, part 22!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

Wendy Corduroy had honestly never had a Tea Party at Gunpoint before.

"Wendy, I love Tea Parties!" Mabel squealed in excitement.

"You guys have finally lost your minds, why is Stan Pines the only one not going crazy around here?" Wendy Corduroy asked pointedly.

"Dipper, use the Memory Gun!" Mabel Pines orders and Wendy Corduroy gasped at her.

"Mabel, Dipper, please don't use the Memory Gun!" Wendy begs nervously.

"I'm sorry, Wendy." Dipper says before firing the Memory Gun.

* * *

"Guys, why am I on the floor?" Wendy Corduroy asked.

"We were having a Tea Party!" Mabel Pines proclaimed.

Wendy glanced over at the table with the Tea Cups sitting on it and shrugged.

"So where is Mister Pines?" Wendy asked next.

"Lynch Mob outside." Dipper says and Wendy nods nervously.

"Dipper Sold Pacifica Northwest to the Gnomes and we tested the Memory Gun on the Police Department yesterday." Mabel says before handing over her Smile Dip Candy to Wendy Corduroy.

"You guys are really getting out of control." Wendy says nervously.

"Maybe we like having Gravity Falls under our control." Dipper tells her smugly.

"As long as you two don't get worse than Gideon Gleeful, I will support you." Wendy says thoughtfully.

"Good to know, how was the Babysitting Job last night?" Dipper responds knowingly.

"Did I use the Memory Gun on myself last night?" Wendy Corduroy asked suspiciously.

"Do you remember ranting about a crazy incest family last night?" Mabel asked pointedly.

"Maybe I don't want to remember last night." Wendy Corduroy decided quickly.

"I think we need Old Man McGucket to redesign the Memory Guns again." Dipper Pines tells Mabel who nods in sudden agreement.


	135. Power Struggle, part 23!

**Dimensional Location: Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

Wendy Corduroy's Memories were returning.

Old Man McGucket and his New Prototype Memory Guns were not perfect.

The current problem was Human Technology being less advanced than the 21st Century Computer Technology that Bill Cipher gave them from the future.

The Laptop Computer had History Records of how World War Two would end and 65 Years of Future Knowledge to help Stanley Pines avoid being captured by the Time Baby's Human Followers.

What was Bill Cipher planning, the Time Baby didn't know and Rick Sanchez's Puzzle Cube Maze was Distracting Bill Cipher away from doing it anyways.

* * *

"Seriously, who makes their Pocket Dimension Maze look like a Harmless Rubik's Cube?" Bill Cipher complained.

The Inner Doofenshmirtz was stranded inside the Rubik's Cube Maze and Bill Cipher was still putting it back together.

"This Rubik's Cube Maze is really clever, 56 Pocket Dimensions and I still don't know where the Council of Ricks put their exit. According to these Blueprints, nobody can navigate inside the Rubik's Cube Maze without their own Portal Gun and only one of the Pocket Dimensions can get someone outside again." Bill Cipher says thoughtfully.

"34 Pocket Dimensions Missing, I have 22 Pocket Dimensions here and I still don't know if the Inner Doofenshmirtz can escape from the Rubik's Cube Maze on his own yet." Bill Cipher told himself while pondering his next move.

* * *

"Joni West, got a head of fiery hair and a Turbo Charged Backpack. Her Genius Brothers use her like a Lab Rat. A Neat Freak Dad and a Secret Agent Mom.

Her Best Friend is a Talking Dog. Three Extreme Teens and an endless adventure about to start.

Video Games, Skating, Glam Glam Girl and Betty Crumper fighting at the Park.

What do we make of this?

This is the life of a girl named Joni West!" The Theme Song ends and we see Dipper Pines with Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun in his hand.

"Alright, Uncle Ford, I made it to the other side and it's an Empty Skate Park." Dipper Pines talks into his Handheld Radio.

"An Empty Skate Park doesn't sound very dangerous. I wonder why Rick Sanchez explored this dimension on his own?" Stanford Pines answers back through the Handheld Radio.


	136. Power Struggle, part 24!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

"Joni West, got a head of fiery hair and a Turbo Charged Backpack. Her Genius Brothers use her like a Lab Rat. A Neat Freak Dad and a Secret Agent Mom.

Her Best Friend is a Talking Dog. Three Extreme Teens and an endless adventure about to start.

Video Games, Skating, Glam Glam Girl and Betty Crumper fighting at the Park.

What do we make of this?

This is the life of a girl named Joni West!" The Theme Song ends and we see Dipper Pines with Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun in his hand.

"Alright, Uncle Ford, I made it to the other side and it's an Empty Skate Park." Dipper Pines talks into his Handheld Radio.

"An Empty Skate Park doesn't sound very dangerous. I wonder why Rick Sanchez explored this dimension on his own?" Stanford Pines answers back through the Handheld Radio.

"Hey Dweeb, get out of my way!" Sissy Blakely yelled at Dipper Pines and almost ran him over with her Skateboard.

Dipper Pines quickly picked himself up and recovered his Dropped Items off the ground.

 **Inventory of Dipper Pines: Gravity Falls Research Journal 3, Handheld Radio, First Aid Kit and Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun.**

"What kind of idiot comes to the Local Skate Park without their own Skateboard? You got a Death Wish or something?" Sissy Blakely yelled at Dipper Pines.

"Seriously, you are just as demanding as my Girlfriend!" Dipper Pines yelled back.

Sissy Blakely paused and suddenly frowned at him in worry.

"Please tell me your Girlfriend is not Joni West! I don't need her mad at me right now!" Sissy Blakely screamed frantically.

"Who is Joni West?" Dipper Pines asked.

"Wait, if Joni West isn't your Girlfriend, who else would be meeting you here?" Sissy Blakely asked nervously.

"Nobody is meeting me here, I was just checking out the area for my Uncle Ford!" Dipper Pines proclaimed.

"Is your Uncle Ford buying this Skate Park, because the West Family built the Entire Skate Park for everybody to use and nobody will like it being closed down!" Sissy Blakely protested knowingly.

"Calm down, my Uncle Ford doesn't want your Skate Park, he just wants information about this place around us." Dipper Pines explained.

"Well, the West Family built this Entire Skate Park as an apology to the city." Sissy Blakely tells him.

"An apology for what?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"Their Laboratory Experiment trashed the city." Sissy Blakely tells him.


	137. Power Struggle, part 25!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

 **Inventory of Dipper Pines: Gravity Falls Research Journal 3, Handheld Radio, First Aid Kit and Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun.**

"What kind of idiot comes to the Local Skate Park without their own Skateboard? You got a Death Wish or something?" Sissy Blakely yelled at Dipper Pines.

"Seriously, you are just as demanding as my Girlfriend!" Dipper Pines yelled back.

Sissy Blakely paused and suddenly frowned at him in worry.

"Please tell me your Girlfriend is not Joni West! I don't need her mad at me right now!" Sissy Blakely screamed frantically.

"Who is Joni West?" Dipper Pines asked.

"Wait, if Joni West isn't your Girlfriend, who else would be meeting you here?" Sissy Blakely asked nervously.

"Nobody is meeting me here, I was just checking out the area for my Uncle Ford!" Dipper Pines proclaimed.

"Is your Uncle Ford buying this Skate Park, because the West Family built the Entire Skate Park for everybody to use and nobody will like it being closed down!" Sissy Blakely protested knowingly.

"Calm down, my Uncle Ford doesn't want your Skate Park, he just wants information about this place around us." Dipper Pines explained.

"Well, the West Family built this Entire Skate Park as an apology to the city." Sissy Blakely tells him.

"An apology for what?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"Their Laboratory Experiment trashed the city." Sissy Blakely tells him.

"Sounds like someone my Uncle Ford would love to meet." Dipper Pines decided.

"You really want to meet Joni West?" Sissy Blakely asked curiously.

"My Uncle Ford needs another scientist's help." Dipper Pines responds back worriedly.

* * *

"I helped Rick Sanchez shrink our dimension into his Rubik's Cube Maze, I really need to know what went wrong." Stanford Pines stated worriedly.

"Don't worry Sixer, Dipper will find help." Stanley Pines reassured his twin brother.

"I'm just glad that Rick Sanchez left his Portal Gun Blueprints at the Mystery Shack." Stanford Pines stated knowingly.


	138. Power Struggle, part 26!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

"You need scientists, Joni West's Family is your best shot around here." Sissy Blakely explained.

"Thank you, the name is Dipper Pines." He said offering his hand.

"Sissy Blakely, nice meeting you." She says during their handshake.

"So, where does Joni West live?" Dipper Pines asked sheepishly.

"Let me guess, your Uncle Ford sent you for help and you just wandered into the Entire Skate Park to investigate." Sissy Blakely says jokingly.

"Uncle Ford thought the Construction Site was another Parking Lot being built." Dipper Pines admits sheepishly.

Sissy Blakely blinked and stared at Dipper Pines in sudden disbelief.

"Your family seriously mistook the Skate Park for another Parking Lot? Did I really almost crash into an idiot with my Skateboard?" Sissy Blakely asked worriedly.

"My family got bad intelligence about this place." Dipper Pines admits truthfully.

Sissy Blakely just frowned at Dipper Pines thoughtfully.

"So where does your Uncle Ford live?" Sissy Blakely asked curiously.

"Gravity Falls, Oregon." Dipper Pines admits truthfully.

"So Teenage Tourist seeking help for his Uncle Ford, I take it that he has his own Hidden Laboratory like the West Family does... something must have gone really wrong." Sissy Blakely speculated worriedly.

"I really hope Joni West's Family can help me." Dipper Pines tells her in desperation.

"I don't really want to know why you sound desperate enough to trust a stranger blindly." Sissy Blakely admits nervously.

"My family needs help, I don't care where I get the help from anymore." Dipper Pines tells her in desperation.

"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis Venetisarium!" Dipper started chanting to the terror of Sissy Blakely.

"What is happening? What have you done?" Sissy Blakely started panicking.

"LeadBelly City? Seriously Pine Tree, you summon me into an Unexplored Pocket Dimension and you expect my help?" Bill Cipher questioned.

"Rick Sanchez is missing!" Dipper Pines yelled.

"I know, I already killed him to get his Rubik's Cube Maze. Several Shrunken Dimensions of Gravity Falls working together against me, not happening on my watch. I'm really more interested in where Rick Sanchez put his Escape Tunnel Technology." Bill Cipher gloated.

"Rick Sanchez had Escape Tunnel Technology for his Rubik's Cube Maze?" Dipper Pines asked.

"You didn't know?" Bill Cipher asked curiously.

"Wow, Rick Sanchez really kept your family in the dark about his plans. Well, he's gone now and I just need to make sure the Time Baby doesn't Resurrect Rick Sanchez against me." Bill Cipher says before disappearing.


	139. Power Struggle, part 27!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

"Why did you summon the Talking Triangle?" Sissy Blakely asked Dipper Pines nervously.

"The Talking Triangle is a Demon Named Bill Cipher, he obviously doesn't really want to help me." Dipper Pines explained.

"It sounded like he killed your friend." Sissy Blakely told Dipper Pines pointedly.

"Bill Cipher probably Killed Rick Sanchez before my family started noticing that he was missing." Dipper Pines agreed with her.

"How long did you know about this Demon Triangle?" Sissy Blakely asked Dipper Pines suspiciously.

"Two Years being terrorized by him was introduction enough." Dipper Pines answers her.

"What kind of trouble would make you desperate enough to call your Demon Tormentor for help?" Sissy Blakely asked Dipper Pines suspiciously.

"You might not believe me." Dipper Pines admits worriedly.

"I think you really need to see Joni West worse than I thought." Sissy Blakely told Dipper Pines pointedly.

"Lead the way." Dipper Pines tells Sissy Blakely.

* * *

Mark West and Simon West were studying Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun.

"This thing is amazing." Simon West says.

"It's called a Portal Gun and it is my only ticket back home." The 14 Year Old Dipper Pines responded distractedly.

Joni West was glaring at Sissy Blakely from across the room.

"Can somebody explain how Sissy got a cute boy to follow her around after blackmailing me into watching her dog?" Joni West asked suspiciously.

"Joni West, please meet Dipper Pines, we just met each other at the Skating Park." Sissy Blakely gloated.

"Sissy tried to run me over with her Skateboard!" Dipper Pines declared.

"Are you using your Skateboarding Skills to impress cute boys again?" Joni West asked pointedly.

"Can you blame me? How many Skateboarding Guys have dumped me for the Great Joni West Fan Club already?" Sissy Blakely protested back.

"None of the boys in this Heck Town can get along with my family anyways." Joni West pointed out.

"Your Mother is working for some Hidden Government Agency and your Brothers are both Mad Scientists, any Boyfriend that you bring home gets investigated instantly for your own protection." Sissy Blakely pointed out helpfully.

"My family has Trust Issues with strangers." Joni West pointed out.

"Your Brothers wanted to date me together, I'm not dating both of them." Sissy Blakely responded knowingly.

"I'm not dating my Brother so the other one can seduce you." Joni West says knowingly.

"Simon West came up with the stupid plan." Sissy Blakely admits sheepishly.

"I'm still not Double Dating my Brothers with you." Joni West told Sissy Blakely.

"I can get Simon West to Create Love Potions." Sissy Blakely offers hopefully.

"Any plan where I wake up pregnant with my Brother's Baby afterwards is not happening!" Joni West snapped.

"Joni West, I'm desperate and your Mother already gave her permission for the Incest Sex to happen." Sissy Blakely admits sheepishly.

"You conspired with my Mother to get me pregnant with my Brother's Baby?" Joni West demanded in growing anger.

"Your family sounds messed up." Dipper Pines told Simon West.

"Not really another choice here, anyone else might Kidnap Joni West to Blackmail Government Secrets from our Mother or Brainwash Joni West against the American Government behind our backs." Simon West explained.

* * *

"Dipper Pines... Killed In Action 4 Years Ago by Gideon Gleeful. Facial Recognition Software Confirms Identity of Dipper Pines inside the West Household regardless of his death." Mister White reported nervously.

"Time Travel Technology might explain this happening, the better question would be why he came here now?" Mister Black added thoughtfully.

"Lila West, Dipper Pines is now your responsibility, discover why he is here and keep Bill Cipher from conquering the world." The Female General orders while calmly watching all the Security Camera Recordings of the West Family Household.


	140. Power Struggle, part 28!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

"What do you need help with?" Simon West asked Dipper Pines nervously.

"The Talking Triangle Demon Named Bill Cipher has Moved Gravity Falls inside another dimension." Dipper Pines answers pointedly.

"What happened?" Mark West asked suspiciously.

"I was returning to Gravity Falls for another summer vacation when Rick Sanchez started working at the Mystery Shack, I just discovered today that Bill Cipher Killed Rick Sanchez and Rick Sanchez went missing two months ago." Dipper Pines explained.

"So basically Bill Cipher killed your friend and you need our help." Simon West summarized.

"You Manipulating Sex Starved Traitor!" Joni West yelled at Sissy Blakely.

"Simon West, help me!" Sissy Blakely screamed.

"Joni West, stop trying to Kill Sissy!" Mark West protested.

"Dipper, help me break them apart!" Simon West yells frantically.

Joni West had Tackled Sissy Blakely to the ground and was trying to strangle her.

Dipper Pines, Simon West and Mark West were now trying to pull Joni West off Sissy Blakely together.

* * *

Lila West came home and found her Daughter trying to Kill Sissy Blakely.

Lila West used her Mace Spray instantly on Joni West and Saved Sissy Blakely before her family had to explain her death towards the Police Department.

* * *

Several Hours later, Everyone's Eyes were free of the Mace Spray and Joni West was in Handcuffs glaring at her Mother.

"We don't strangle people in our homes, Young Lady!" Lila West lectured her daughter.

"She was conspiring to impregnate me with my Brother's Baby!" Joni West protested.

"Sissy Blakely, why didn't you just let Simon West drug her with the Love Potion and be done with it?" Lila West demanded.

"I wanted to talk her into it first!" Sissy Blakely protested.

"A Honest Mistake, you should have just let Simon West drug her with the Love Potion and Allow Joni West to impregnate herself with her Brother's Baby on her own!" Lila West proclaimed.

"Mother, you can't be serious about this!" Joni West complained.

"Joni West, none of the Civilian Population are good enough for your impregnation!" Lila West proclaimed.

"Well, to be honest, the only Boyfriend that Mother liked for Joni West was Johnny Test." Mark West marked thoughtfully.

"Mother, I want Johnny Test back!" Joni West declared in sudden desperation.

"My daughter has finally come to her senses!" Lila West proclaimed.

"Simon West, the Dimensional Coordinates for Johnny Test's Home Universe." Lila West ordered.

"I finally found it, Mom." Simon West answered back.

"Please don't Brainwash Johnny Test if he disappoints your expectations." Joni West begs nervously.


	141. Power Struggle, part 29!

**Dimensional Location: Johnny Test's Shrunken Dimension.**

"What going on?" Susan Test asked.

"Susan Test Meet Joni West and her Brothers." Dukey the Talking Dog explained.

"Johnny, Run!" Joni West screamed and started dragged him away from her crazy family.

Mary Test and Susan Test glanced around in confusion while Joni West Dragged Johnny Test out the window.

* * *

"Joni, what is going on?" Johnny Test asked.

"My Mother has finally gone Power Hungry enough to Blackmail Sissy Blakely into drugging me." Joni West answers back nervously.

"Are you serious?" Johnny Test asked.

"Johnny, I'm afraid my family have really snapped this time!" Joni West declared fearfully.

"Do you have an Escape Plan?" Johnny Test asked Joni West curiously.

"Princess Maribel can sneak us both into hiding." Joni West explained the plan.

"You know about Princess Maribel?" Johnny Test asked Joni West curiously.

"My Mother knows her." Joni West explained.

* * *

"Why did Joni West Kidnap Johnny Test?" Dukey the Talking Dog asked curiously.

"Our Mother has her scared." Mark West pointed out.

"Joni West has been dating boys that are not good enough for her." Simon West added helpfully.

"I'm not sure if I want to give Dating Advice here." Dukey the Talking Dog admits nervously.

"Don't worry, Johnny Test is the only Boyfriend that Mother agreed with." Simon West reassured them.

"Johnny Test is the only Perfect Boyfriend for Joni West." Mark West agreed.

"Somebody approves of Johnny Test Dating into their family?" Mary Test questioned.

"Why did Joni West run away with Johnny Test in the first place?" Susan Test asked suspiciously.

"Our Sister has been trying to grow her own independence and the West Family wants her to stop attracting unwanted attention." Simon West answers back knowingly.

"Yeah, Johnny Test attracted unwanted attention too. We just made a deal with the American Government to clean up after him before he joined their ranks." Susan Test explained.

"Similar deal with Joni West, however, Mother joined the American Government to Train Joni West herself." Simon West answers back knowingly.


	142. Power Struggle, part 30!

**Dimensional Location: Johnny Test's Shrunken Dimension.**

"Our Sister has been trying to grow her own independence and the West Family wants her to stop attracting unwanted attention." Simon West answers back knowingly.

"Yeah, Johnny Test attracted unwanted attention too. We just made a deal with the American Government to clean up after him before he joined their ranks." Susan Test explained.

"Similar deal with Joni West, however, Mother joined the American Government to Train Joni West herself." Simon West answers back knowingly.

"So what has been happening lately?" Mary Test asked.

"Joni West has started dating morons." Mark West pointed out.

"Half of them become National Security Risks after wandering into the West Family Secrets by accident and the other half want to Exploit Joni West for their own interests." Simon West added helpfully.

"Basically Johnny Test is the only one who don't care about Government Secrets and will Protect Joni West from danger while dating her simultaneously." Mark West summarized.

"I can't see any problems with their reasoning." Dukey the Talking Dog stated thoughtfully.

"So why did Joni West Kidnap Johnny Test if her family likes him being around?" Susan Test asked suspiciously.

The West Brother looked at each other sheepishly.

"Mother wanted Joni West to stop dating altogether." Mark West explained.

"You tried to get her pregnant so Joni West would be easier to control." Dukey the Talking Dog realized in sudden horror.

"Our Stupid Sister was attracting unwanted attention towards her own family, she had to be pregnant or the American Government would send us all into Jail for becoming National Security Risks ourselves!" Simon West proclaimed.

"I'm suddenly glad that Johnny Test was never really interested in dating anyone." Susan Test remarked with sudden relief.

"You did read our Government Contract to make sure nobody can put us inside Prison here?" Mary Test asked worriedly.

"I think we have an Identical Government Contract as the West Brothers do." Susan Test answers back nervously.

"You get Government Protection until you Threaten Government Security and Joni West did that when her Dating Problems got all the Conspiracy Freaks investigating the weirdness within town." Simon West explained.

"So your entire plan was to get Joni West pregnant and let everyone lose interest in her weirdness?" Dukey the Talking Dog asked rhetorically.

"Our Family decided that Joni West being pregnant was better to deal with than the American Government being mad at us." Simon West explained.

"I can see why Joni West ran off with Johnny Test now." Susan Test stated awkwardly.


	143. Power Struggle, part 31!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

"So Sissy Blakely, what did Dipper Pines tell you?" Lila West asked curiously.

"He Summoned Bill Cipher and the Stupid Triangle gloated how he killed Dipper's Friend." Sissy Blakely explained.

"Bill Cipher is here?" Lila West demanded.

"Dipper said Bill Cipher Trapped Gravity Falls inside another dimension." Sissy Blakely added nervously.

Lila West blinked dumbfounded by the information she got.

"So not Time Travel Technology?" Lila West asked herself worriedly.

* * *

 **Flashback: Rick Sanchez was at the Cash Register with Pacifica Northwest.**

"Soos, did you give permission for Rick Sanchez to change the prices inside the Mystery Shack?" Pacifica Northwest asked.

"Rick Sanchez, stop trying to cheat the customers or I'm firing you!" Soos yelled.

"Sorry Mister Mystery, I just got greedy." Rick Sanchez apologized.

"I'm putting Pacifica Northwest in charge of the Cash Register, Rick will be cleaning the floors!" Soos proclaimed.

"Alright, I'm getting the Cleaning Supplies." Rick Sanchez agreed.

"I can't believe you agreed to this." Pacifica Northwest tells Soos.

"Rick Sanchez was the only one who wanted to work at the Mystery Shack besides you." Soos explained.

"Typical, nobody else wanted to work with the Northwest Girl!" Pacifica Northwest protested.

"Pacifica!" Mabel Pines cheers as she tackled her from behind.

"Mable, seriously get off of me!" Pacifica Northwest protested.

"I'm just so happy to see you again!" Mabel Pines declared overjoyed.

"Mabel, let Pacifica up so I can hug her too!" Dipper Pines proclaimed.

Pacifica Northwest frowned at Dipper and Mabel hugged her together.

"Yeah, this Hug Reunion is nice, but I'm working the Cash Register today." Pacifica Northwest stammered sheepishly.

* * *

Dipper's Flashback Ended and Lila West was still on the Telephone warning everyone about Bill Cipher.

The American Government quickly overlooked Joni West's Dating Problems pulling Conspiracy Freaks into Town and started preparing for Bill Cipher instead.

The only good thing was Bill Cipher made the American Government ignore Joni West's Dating Problems Attracting Conspiracy Freaks into Town long enough to Correct Joni West's Dating Problems without getting into trouble.

Dipper Pines watched Lila West hung up the Telephone and glance back at him curiously.

"So Dipper, Sissy Blakely says you have a Girlfriend back home." Lila West remarked curiously.

"I'm Dating Pacifica Northwest." Dipper Pines stated knowingly.

"The Rich Girl of Gravity Falls?" Lila West asked in surprise.

"The Northwest Family hit hard times when Bill Cipher showed up, however they are still wealthy." Dipper Pines explained.

"Makes sense." Lila West admits truthfully.

"How do you know about Bill Cipher here?" Dipper Pines asked suspiciously.

"Bill Cipher Conquered Gravity Falls already here." Lila West admits truthfully.


	144. Power Struggle, part 32!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

Gravity Falls was taken over by Bill Cipher and an Energy Bubble had him trapped inside the Doomed Town.

"Weirdmageddon is happening inside Gravity Falls right now?" Dipper Pines demanded in sudden surprise.

"The Dipper Pines of our dimension was killed by Gideon Gleeful before Weirdmageddon started." Lila West explained.

"So basically Bill Cipher can help his Counterpart Escape Gravity Falls from the outside if he wanted?" Dipper Pines asked suspiciously.

"Pretty much." Lila West agreed nervously.

"So how do we avoid Bill Cipher taking Weirdmageddon worldwide?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"We keep people from making deals with Bill Cipher until we can stop him." Lila West explained the plan.

It was a cruel joke, Dipper Pines was reading about his own death inside another dimension while Bill Cipher was off somewhere gloating behind his back.

"How bad is Gravity Falls doing?" Dipper Pines asked reluctantly.

"Weirdmageddon started two days ago. The Gravity Falls Weirdness Barrier is the only thing keeping Bill Cipher trapped, I don't think the Triangle Demon has even noticed it yet." Lila West summarized.

"It took Bill Cipher an entire week to notice the Weirdness Barrier before the Mystery Shack Crew stopped him inside my dimension." Dipper Pines explained.

"How did you stop Bill Cipher?" Lila West asked curiously.

"We tricked Bill Cipher into Uncle Stan's Mind and then used the Memory Eraser to wipe everything away. We just had to fix the Memory Loss after Bill Cipher left." Dipper Pines explained.

"You trapped Bill Cipher inside your Uncle Stan's Mind and wiped his memories away?" Lila West asked.

"It worked, probably gave Bill Cipher the same Memory Loss that Uncle Stan got." Dipper Pines explained.

"Bill Cipher will probably not fall for that trick again." Lila West remarked thoughtfully.

"Unfortunately correct." Dipper Pines agreed instantly.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension.**

"Betty Crumper, Welcome to the Revenge on Joni West Club. I'm Bill Cipher and this is Dark Vegan." Bill Cipher announced.

"Professor Norton Nimnul Meet Betty Crumper." Bill Cipher continued introductions.

"I thought Bill Cipher was inside Gravity Falls?" Betty Crumper asked.

"I'm duplicating myself to save time." Bill Cipher explained.

"So how does Dream Sharing help us against Joni West?" Betty Crumper asked curiously.

"Joni West has left town and we are brainstorming how to defeat her family before she returns." Bill Cipher explained.

"Now we are still missing two people here... Alberta and Madame Mittens, glad you finally made it here... Dark Vegen, Betty Crumper, Professor Norton Nimnul, Lex Luthor and Maxwell Lord, welcome to Bill Cipher's Evil Think Tank! " Bill Cipher declared.

Lex Luthor and Maxwell Lord smirked at Bill Cipher together.

"The Justice League are still unaware of Bill Cipher's Existence, soon he will be unstoppable!" Lex Luthor proclaimed towards Maxwell Lord knowingly.


	145. Power Struggle, part 33!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension, 4 Days Before Weirdmageddon.**

 **Bill Cipher had already told his counterpart how the Pines Family would defeat him in advance.**

That was why Bud Gleeful's Hunting Rifle was trying to Kill Stanley Pines outside the Mystery Shack.

"Soos, Call the Cops!" Stanley Pines yelled while hiding on the floor of the Mystery Shack with 20 Scared Tourists.

"Everybody stay down, the Wacko outside is still shooting up the place!" Mister Mystery screamed while holding his Bleeding Shoulder fearfully.

"Give it up Stanford, you have nowhere to go!" Bud Gleeful yelled.

"Where did you get the Hired Muscle from?" Stanley Pines asked nervously.

"Bill Cipher told me where to find Andrew 8-Ball Alcatraz's Gangster Friends!" Bud Gleeful proclaimed.

"You owe us some serious money, Mister Mystery!" The Gangsters yelled towards the Scared Stanley Pines.

"Soos, get everyone upstairs now!" Stan Pines ordered frantically.

"Surround the Mystery Shack, I want Stan Pines taken alive!" The Gangster in charge proclaimed.

* * *

"The Con Artist of the Mystery Shack is finally going down!" Bill Cipher declared while watching the Mystery Shack get attacked by Gangsters on his New Computer Laptop.

"I'm going to record the Entire Mystery Shack Crew getting themselves slaughtered on their own Security Cameras!" Bill Cipher cheered to himself in sudden amusement and then started making Popcorn to eat.

 **Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension, 2 Days After** **Weirdmageddon.**

Stanford Pines was hiding from Bud Gleeful's Gangsters. Stanley Pines was dead and Bill Cipher had already Created Weirdmageddon inside Gravity Falls before he even got back home.

Lila West and Dipper Pines watched the Spy Satellite Surveillance Video together.

"That's my Uncle Ford!" Dipper Pines declared in sudden shock at what he saw.

Uncle Ford was sneaking around the Gideon Land Amusement Park.

Gideon Gleeful had taken over the Mystery Shack and Stanley Pines had been murdered by Bud Gleeful to do it. Dipper Pines felt sick to his stomach from just learning about it.

"This dimension sounds like a nightmare, everyone I know inside Gravity Falls is dead or missing." Dipper Pines admits truthfully towards Lila West.

Lila Test and Lila West looked identical. Joni West and Johnny Test had the same parents. The only difference was Joni West had Smart Brothers and Johnny Test had Smart Sisters instead.

Agent Paul Powers and Agent Timothy Trigger were both listening to Lila West's Progress Report on Dipper Pines coming from another dimension.

"So basically Bill Cipher attacked everyone at the Mystery Shack to avoid getting defeated by them?" Agent Powers asked curiously.

"Bill Cipher changed his Tactics because he got defeated inside another dimension beforehand." Agent Trigger answered back.


	146. Power Struggle, part 34!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension, 4 Days Before Weirdmageddon.**

 **Bill Cipher watched everyone inside the Mystery Shack barricade themselves upstairs.**

"Soos, I need this Bullet taken out of my Shoulder before we decide what to do next." Mister Mystery says nervously.

"Sure thing, Mister Pines." Soos agreed worriedly.

"Where are Mabel and Dipper?" Stanley Pines asked frantically.

"I think they went to Watch Scary Movies at Wendy's House." Soos says hopefully.

"At least the kids are somewhere safe." Stanley Pines says with sudden relief.

"How are the Tourists getting out of here?" Soos asked worriedly.

"I don't think anyone is getting out of here alive today!" Mister Mystery proclaimed darkly.

* * *

 **Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension,** **2 Days After** **Weirdmageddon.**

 **Agent Powers and Agent Trigger were getting Simon West's Time Machine out of storage.**

"Once the Time Machine is working again, Send Dipper Pines back to Gravity Falls." Agent Powers orders.

The Turbo Time Tea House was built to Distract Sissy Blakely and Joni West away from fighting over Gil Nexdor.

Unfortunately Gil Nexdor started Dating Jillian Vegan while Sissy Blakely and Joni West were both fighting over him in the background.

Truthfully Gil Nexdor and Jillian Vegan were getting married while Sissy Blakely and Joni West were still sulking over their shared defeat.

Lila West frowned at the irony, Joni West had the Worst Dating Record in the world until Johnny Test appeared and then he vanished leaving Joni West Heartbroken.

Dark Vegan was quickly distracted by Gil Nexdor and Jillian Vegan dating each other, however, Joni West had started dating everyone in sight to get over Johnny Test beforehand. Fighting Dark Vegan had not really helped Joni West get over Johnny Test, it just got Sissy Blakely and Joni West fighting over Gil Nexdor.

2 Years of Joni West Dating Government Spies trying to exploit her for their own interests had her own family growing overprotective.

The Civilian Boyfriends were all Skating Fanboys that wanted to exploit her skills for money and power repeatedly.

In short everyone wanted to Exploit Joni West through dating her, nobody really cared about her personally.

Lila West had gotten sick of people exploiting her daughter and finally decided to Get Joni West Pregnant at home to fix everything.


	147. Power Struggle, part 35!

**Dimensional Location: Johnny Test's Shrunken Dimension.**

"Johnny, don't hang up the Phone! Just get Joni West somewhere safe while we distract the West Brothers!" Susan Test yelled through his Mobile Phone.

"Well, Joni West has us hiding at the Video Arcade." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"You two seriously need better ideas, think of another Hiding Place!" Susan Test proclaimed.

"You have your own Mobile Phone?" Joni West asked in amazement.

"My Sisters are paying for the Phone Bill to keep me happy." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"You blackmailed your sisters?" Joni West asked knowingly.

"I talked my sisters into giving Sissy Blakely her own Talking Dog because I wanted to do something nice for Dukey's Birthday." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"Wait, your Talking Dog is in love with Sissy Blakely's Talking Dog?" Joni West asked knowingly.

"Pretty much, I guess my Sisters are still expecting me to start Dating Sissy Blakely eventually." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"I think another plan is getting Sissy Blakely to help you test things in the Laboratory instead." Joni West stated pointedly.

"I already did that last week." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"Did your Sisters Copy Sissy Blakely's Memories into Missy the Pink Labradoodle?" Joni West asked knowingly.

"It's like having Two Sissy Blakely Twins around, only one of them is a Talking Pink Labradoodle with Sissy Blakely's Voice." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"I made the same mistake when Dutchy wanted another Talking Dog around. Sissy Blakely the Talking Pink Labradoodle is not going anywhere." Joni West explained knowingly.

"I think her name is Missy the Talking Pink Labradoodle now." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"Missy still has Sissy Blakely's Memories duplicated into her Dog Brain, it helped keep her from running away, she still panicked when she finally realized her mind was trapped in her Dog's Body for the first time." Joni West explained knowingly.

"Yeah, interesting times." Johnny Test admits sheepishly.

"You really don't know what to do yet." Joni West realized.

Johnny Test awkwardly nods his head in agreement.

"You never hidden away from anyone beforehand?" Joni West asked knowingly.

"First time for everything, I guess." Johnny Test admits sheepishly and Joni West frowned in sudden disbelief.


	148. Power Struggle, part 36!

**Dimensional Location: Joni West's Shrunken Dimension**

"You have permission to keep Joni West inside the Johnny Test Dimension." Agent Powers told Lila West over the Telephone.

"I take it that Joni West is not our problem anymore?" Agent Trigger asked knowingly.

"Joni West is safer with Johnny Test than being Bill Cipher Bait over here." Agent Powers stated back worriedly.

"All the Conspiracy Freaks are still searching for Joni West anyways." Agent Trigger agreed nervously.

"Joni West is our Best Recruit, we need the Conspiracy Freaks to lose interest in her family before we do anything new regardless." Agent Powers stated back knowingly.

 **Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"Dipper, wake up!" Mabel Pines screamed at her brother.

"Are we still trapped inside the Basement of the Mystery Shack?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"Yup, our Evil Twins left us some food behind too." Mabel Pines confirmed.

"What does Dipper Gleeful want here?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"They want Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun." Mabel Pines explained.

"Who is Rick Sanchez?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"I don't know, I heard them talking earlier, they want Rick Sanchez's Portal Gun to terrorize other dimensions." Mabel Pines explained more nervously.

"Rick Sanchez is finally here." Mabel Gleeful joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"Rick Sanchez came to Gravity Falls two days ago." Mabel Gleeful explained with growing amusement.

"Who is Rick Sanchez anyways?" Dipper Pines asked nervously.

"Rick Sanchez is the only threat to Bill Cipher's Family right now, I'm surprised you don't know about him already!" Mabel Gleeful proclaimed.

"You two seriously don't know, Rick Sanchez met the Author of the Journals... still no clue who I'm talking about?" Mabel Gleeful rambled thoughtfully towards their clueless expressions.

"You know the Author of the Journals?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"Yup, Six Fingers sent us here to check on his counterpart. Big surprise when it turns out the Author of the Journals vanished 30 Years before we got here, boring assignment really, no Computer Laptops, the only interesting fact was World War Two happening. Your Entire Dimension is 60 Years behind our own American History back home. Really shocking information when we got trapped here." Mabel Gleeful rambled thoughtfully to herself.

"So we used the Memory Guns to scramble everyone's minds and then took your places while everyone was unconscious with Temporary Memory Loss. I'm surprised nobody expected us to come through the Portal with Memory Guns in advance, your Mystery Shack was really unprepared to deal with invaders from other dimensions. Amazingly pathetic." Mabel Gleeful gloated.

"So why are you keeping us alive?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"We want more information about your Gravity Falls, we can't keep hiding inside the Mystery Shack forever." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"How long have we been down here?" Mabel Pines asked nervously.

"About two weeks, nobody noticed you were even missing because an Identical Mabel and Dipper were showing Uncle Stan their Summer Scrapbook." Mabel Gleeful explained pointedly.

"You used my Summer Scrapbook to Gain Uncle Stan's Trust?" Mabel Pines asked nervously.

"It's a good thing we hide our Summer Scrapbooks in the same place." Mabel Gleeful says with a sudden smirk.

"So Evil Mabel, what's the plan here?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"We Sold Pacifica Northwest to the Gnomes in exchange for Gold." Mabel Gleeful says with a sudden smirk.


	149. Power Struggle, part 37!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"So why are you keeping us alive?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"We want more information about your Gravity Falls, we can't keep hiding inside the Mystery Shack forever." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"How long have we been down here?" Mabel Pines asked nervously.

"About two weeks, nobody noticed you were even missing because an Identical Mabel and Dipper were showing Uncle Stan their Summer Scrapbook." Mabel Gleeful explained pointedly.

"You used my Summer Scrapbook to Gain Uncle Stan's Trust?" Mabel Pines asked nervously.

"It's a good thing we hide our Summer Scrapbooks in the same place." Mabel Gleeful says with a sudden smirk.

"So Evil Mabel, what's the plan here?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"We Sold Pacifica Northwest to the Gnomes in exchange for Gold." Mabel Gleeful says with a sudden smirk.

"You did what?" Mabel Pines screamed in horror.

"We Sold Pacifica Northwest to the Gnomes in exchange for Gold." Mabel Gleeful repeated.

"What kind of monster are you?" Mabel Pines demanded.

"Don't worry, we helped Mister Northwest become the Gravity Falls Mayor to distract his Entire Family from noticing that their Returning Daughter was the New Gnome Queen too quickly." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"You Con Artists can't fool everyone forever!" Dipper Pines declared fearfully.

"You two don't see how wonderful this really is, we are you from another dimension. We have the Same DNA, Same Fingerprints. We are almost identical aside from our Family History being different here." Mabel Gleeful explained thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"One of your Ancestors died inside Gravity Falls one hundred years ago, they just vanished inside our dimension." Mabel Gleeful explained thoughtfully.

"So your Ancestors married into the Gleeful Family?" Dipper Pines asked curiously.

"Grandma Mabel Married Gideon Gleeful, I'm Gideon's Granddaughter and Dipper's Twin Sister." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"So I Married Gideon Gleeful and your my Grandchildren?" Mabel Pines demanded in complete disbelief.

"Parallel Universe, Parallel Mabel Pines." Mabel Gleeful explained with a sudden smirk towards the Dumbfounded Mabel Pines.

"Wait, Gideon Gleeful's Grandchildren are impersonating us?" Dipper Pines asked worriedly.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls, where anything is possible." Mabel Gleeful tells them both laughingly.

"Does Gideon Gleeful know his Grandchildren are impersonating us?" Mabel Pines asked worriedly.

"We had to tell him before he figured it out himself." Mabel Gleeful explained pointedly.


	150. Power Struggle, part 38!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

"Gideon Gleeful knows I'm married to him inside another dimension? Are you insane?" Mabel Pines demanded.

"Gideon is not all bad, this way the Gleeful Family and the Pines Family can Rule Gravity Falls together." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"You can't be serious!" Dipper Pines protested.

"Totally serious, we don't really want the Mystery Shack destroyed and this way everyone can survive together." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"You Fear Bill Cipher, you don't know what he has planned for your dimension... you just need to cooperate and hopefully we can avoid needless bloodshed." Mabel Gleeful offered them.

"You want us to cooperate after you locked us both down here?" Dipper Pines demanded.

"It's your Uncle Stan's Hidden Storage Room, he hides money down here. We built the Duplicate Mystery Shack because we needed him distracted with it." Mabel Gleeful explained.

* * *

 **Flashback to 2 Weeks ago: "Dipper, fire the Memory Guns!" Mabel Gleeful shouted after they came out of the Portal.**

 **Dipper Gleeful blasted Soos and Stanley Pines with the Handheld** **Memory Guns.**

"It's a good thing Old Man McGucket made the Memory Guns smaller before we got here." Mabel Gleeful cheered.

"Yeah, great idea!" Dipper Gleeful declared in agreement.

"Oh no, our Counterparts are escaping!" Mabel Gleeful proclaimed in sudden alarm.

Dipper Gleeful saw the Dipper and Mabel Twins retreating away from them in fear.

"After them!" Dipper Gleeful yelled and the chase was on.

* * *

The Gleeful Twins had Captured Mabel and Dipper easily after they got trapped floating inside the Elevator.

All the Gleeful Twins had to do was recall the Elevator while keeping the Pines Twins floating in the air the whole time.

"Lower them down slowly." Dipper Gleeful told Mabel Gleeful pointedly.

"What do you want?" Mabel Pines asked fearfully.

"Where is the Author of the Journals hiding?" Dipper Gleeful demanded.

"They don't know who the Author of the Journals really is." Mabel Gleeful stated after reading their minds.

"He's not here?" Dipper Gleeful demanded.

"Nope, we got to Gravity Falls before he got here." Mabel Gleeful explained.

"So, what do we do?" Dipper Gleeful asked pointedly.

"We take their place inside the Mystery Shack Hierarchy and wait for the Author to get back." Mabel Gleeful explained the plan.

* * *

Stanley Pines had a hangover and he had no idea where he was.

"Mister Pines, did we get drunk Playing Poker again?" The Overweight Stranger asked and Stanley Pines blinked at him dumbfoundedly.

"I don't think we were drinking, where are we?" Stanley Pines asked.

"I don't remember this place, I thought I was Bar tending upstairs." Soos responded worriedly.

"You're a Bartender?" Mister Pines asked in confusion.

"I'm also the Handyman around here, however, I don't recognize this place." Soos admits truthfully.


	151. Power Struggle, part 39!

**Dimensional Location:** **Gravity Falls Universe, Earth Year 1940 AD.**

Soos Ramiez and Stanley Pines were exploring the Mystery Shack during their Amnesia.

"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Soos Ramiez remarked in sudden amazement.

"Department of the Allied Intelligence Bureau, Dear Stanford Pines, we received your letter on the recent Nazi Experiment you sabotaged last year..." Stanley Pines stopped reading the letter dumbfounded that it was even there.

"Wow, Mister Pines is in Covert Intelligence! You must be a War Hero!" Soos Ramiez declared.

"I don't remember any of this!" Stanley Pines proclaimed in growing frustration.

* * *

"Wow, look at all the Family Pictures!" Soos Ramiez declared.

"I have a Twin Brother in this picture, I wonder where he is?" Stanley Pines responded.

"Who are the kids?" Soos asked while looking at Dipper and Mabel singing with Stanley Pines in the next picture.

"Love Patrol Alpha? The Family Singing Threesome?" Soos Ramiez asked doubtfully after reading the back of the picture.

"No idea when this was taken, good picture however." Stanley Pines says thoughtfully.

"I wonder who the kids are?" Soos Ramiez asked curiously.

"The Family Resemblance is unquestionable, must be a Family Reunion happening somewhere around here and my Amnesia is not really helping me remember where." Stanley Pines admits truthfully.

"I think I saw an Elevator down that Hallway over there." Soos says helpfully.

"I would like to stay and look through these pictures instead." Stanley Pines stated worriedly.

"Feeling Nostalgic, I'll just keep you company." Soos says cheerfully.

Stanley Pines thanked him and went back to searching the Control Room. Computers, Family Portraits and his Brother's Handwriting everywhere he looked.

Six Fingered Gloves, Science Books, Research Notes on Gravity Falls, the whole place reminded Stanley of his Twin Brother.

"I remember being kicked of the house and then nothing, when did this happen? When did my Twin Brother forgive me?" Stanley Pines asked himself nervously as all the evidence told the same impossible story.

Stanley Pines had been forgiven and he had no memory why.


End file.
